Mondkinder
by samhain83
Summary: Earth Girl ArjunaChikyuu Shoujo Arjuna A young Irish exchange student comes to Osaka and stays with the Ariyoshis. Soon Juna and her are drawn into a maelstrom of events which will leave neither them nor Tokio, Chris and Cindy unscathed...


m

Mondkinder

Teil 1

_A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon   
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn  
Birds in flight are calling there  
Where the heart moves the stones  
It's there that my heart is longing  
All for the love of you  
_Loreena McKennit, The Mystic's Dream

_**Lia:**_

„_Lia! Liiiaaa! Wo steckt sie bloß? Ich dachte, du wolltest dich noch von Chris verabschieden, bevor er nach Japan geht?", rief Mutter ärgerlich. – „Ach verschwinde doch – und Chris auch! Dem ist es doch so was von egal, was mit mir ist!" Ich versteckte mich unter meiner Decke im Bett und schluchzte wütend!_

_Mein um 5 Jahre älterer Bruder ging da einfach so weg, nach wer weiß wohin und ich saß da ohne meinen besten Freund. Seit ich denken konnte, waren Chris und ich unzertrennlich gewesen. Es be­durfte nicht vieler Worte zwischen uns – es wäre ja auch gar nicht möglich gewesen, Chris war ja seit seiner Geburt stumm. Er kommunizierte mit Telepathie, was ja innerhalb der Familie kein Problem war, da wir fast alle einen natürlichen Hang dazu zeigten. Für Außenseiter dolmetschten wir einfach und mit den Nachbarskindern hatten wir eine Art Zeichensprache entwickelt, mit der er fast mühelos kommunizieren konnte._

_Der Kinderarzt hatte sich zwar beschwert, es könne meine Sprachentwicklung schädigen, wenn ich mich mit ihm nur telepathisch unterhielte, aber im Endeffekt hatte es keine Rolle gespielt. Ich sprach Eng­lisch und Irisch so gut wie alle anderen Kinder auch._

‚_Lass sie, Mutter, sie versteht es noch nicht. Es wird die Zeit kommen, da wird sie begreifen, warum ich dem Ruf folgen muss. Sag meiner kleinen Lia, ich werde an sie denken und wenn sie mich jemals brauchen sollte, werde ich da sein.'_

_Die Tür knallte zu, ein Auto fuhr draußen weg und erst jetzt lief ich zum Fenster und schrie: „Chris, bitte lass mich nicht allein!" und brach erneut in Tränen aus._

**Osaka, Kansai Int. Airport, heute, 5 Jahre später**

Das junge Mädchen stieg aus dem Flugzeug, das sie von Shannon hierher gebracht hatte. Lia Haw­kens weißblondes, langes Haar wehte im feuchtwarmen Wind Japans. Ihre scharfen blauen Augen überblick­ten das Flugfeld, während sie den anderen Passagieren zum Terminalgebäude folgte. Sie würde das folgende halbe Jahr im Rahmen eines Schüleraustausches bei einer Gastfamilie in Kobe verbringen. Sie hatten gesagt, sie wollten sie hier am Flughafen abholen.

„Na da bin ich ja mal gespannt, wie die so sind. Man hört ja die interessantesten Geschichten von diesem Völkchen!" In der Ankunftshalle erblickte sie nach einigem Suchen ein Schild auf dem ihr Name stand und steuerte dessen Besitzer an. Vor ihr standen eine Dame mittleren Alters und ein junges, dunkelhaa­riges Mädchen mit großen braunen Augen.

„Ariyoshi-san?" – „Ja, die bin ich. Du musst Lia Hawken sein?" – „Ja." – „Willkommen in Japan, Kind. Fühl dich bei uns wie zuhause. Das hier ist meine jüngere Tochter Juna. Meine ältere Tochter Kaine arbeitet noch."

Verlegen verbeugte sie sich ungelenk. „Freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen. Hallo, Juna-san, ich bin Lia."

Nachdenklich sah sie Juna an. Das japanische Mädchen sah sie etwas irritiert an, fast als würde sie sie an etwas oder jemanden unangenehmes erinnern. Aus Höflichkeit verkniff Lia es sich, in ihrem Geist nachzusehen was es war. Ihr älterer Bruder hatte ihr von Kindheit an deutlich zu verstehen gege­ben, dass so was unter Telepathen und Nichttelepathen nicht geduldet würde. Sie beschloss, höflich nachzufragen, als sie in das Auto von Frau Ariyoshi einstiegen.

Nach einigen Kilometern setzte sie ihren Entschluss um.

„Juna-san, darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Sicher, nur zu!"

„Hab ich irgendwas an mir, das dich irritiert? Bitte sei ehrlich, immerhin müssen wir die nächsten sechs Monate gemeinsam verbringen."

„Mit dir ist nichts, Lia-san, es ist nur…du erinnerst mich an einen Bekannten. Sind so helle Haare und so seltsam blaue Augen und solch ein zarter Körperbau in Irland normal? Ich habe immer geglaubt, Iren hätten rote Haare und grüne Augen."

Lia stutzte. Das waren ja komische Fragen. Naja, solche Leute wie sie gab es ja schließlich mehr.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Meine Haarfarbe, meine Augen und mein Körperbau sind ein Merkmal der Haw­ken Familie. Aber ich bin nicht ungewöhnlich für diese Familienkennzeichen, mein Bruder Chris war da noch extremer. Der war knapp 1.65m groß, spindeldürr und hatte fast türkise Augen. Den hättest du mal sehen sollen, da wären dir die Augen rausgefallen!" Junas Reaktion war mehr als unerwartet. Sie wurde kreideweiß und ballte die Fäuste.

„Wieso war?"

„Als ich zehn war, verschwand er. Schwafelte was von einem Ruf, dem er folgen müsse und dass ich das nicht verstünde. Hm..hab ihn bis heut nicht wieder gesehen. Übrigens, er ging nach Japan. Aber Japan ist groß und ich treffe ihn wohl kaum wieder. Er ist sicher auffällig in einem Haufen Asiaten, aber er kann weiß Gott wo sein." Lia fand es nicht der Mühe wert, zu erwähnen, dass in den vergangenen Jahren ein paar Mal Briefe von ihm gekommen waren, sie diese aber jedes Mal zornig in ungeöffnetem Zustand in eine Schachtel geschmissen hatte. Diese Schachtel befand sich nun in einem ihrer Koffer.

Juna wurde innerlich ganz anders. Diese Gaststudentin sah Chris so ähnlich! Sie könnte fast sein Spiegelbild sein. Auch der Name war auffällig: Chris' Nachname war auch Hawken. Konnte diese Ähnlichkeit denn Zufall sein?

Nur der Charakter des Mädchens war völlig anders. Als das Gespräch dahinging, erkannte Juna mit ihren geschärften Sinnen, dass Lia total extrovertiert und neugierig war, wie ein Wasserfall redete und locker und entspannt wirkte. Chris hingegen verschwendete keine Worte und sagte nur das notwendigste. Er war die introvertierteste Person, die Juna jemals untergekommen war.

Wo Lia lebhaft beim Sprechen gestikulierte, war Chris starr wie eine Salzsäule und wo Lia Blickkontakt suchte, mied er ihn bestmöglich. Wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, sah Chris jemanden nur dann gerade in die Augen, wenn er einen Punkt klar und unmissverständlich deutlich machen wollte.

Was sie brennend beschäftigte, war die Frage, ob Lia auch Telepathin war. ‚Noch jemand mit solch verrückten Fähigkeiten wie Cindy oder Chris wäre wirklich das Letzte was ich jetzt so kurz vor den Prüfungen brauchen kann. Sie würde mich ja völlig irre machen, wenn sie auch dauernd in meinem Kopf reden würde!', dachte sie ärgerlich.

Die ganze Zeit kam sie nicht umhin, sich weiters darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie es sein konnte, dass eine völlig Fremde erstens Chris so ähnlich und doch so unterschiedlich sein konnte und zweitens, wie sie denn ihre Arbeit bei SEED vor ihr verstecken sollte. Sie sollte ja keinem ein Sterbenswörtchen darüber erzählen, aber Lia würde ja mit ihr das Zimmer teilen. Sie ahnte, dass Lias Neugier hier zu Problemen führen konnte und würde.

Daheim angekommen, half Juna Lia, all ihr Gepäck – hauptsächlich Kleinzeug - zu verstauen.

„Mein Gott, Lia-san, du hast ja Sachen in einer Menge mit, als wolltest du auf Weltreise gehen! Brauchst du denn das alles?" Lia lachte fröhlich: „Nein, aber man weiß ja nie. Außerdem sind das nicht alles nur Klamotten, sondern unter anderem auch alte Briefe, meine Geige, die Gitarre samt Noten. Mein Vater kennt hier einen Geigenlehrer und hat arrangiert, dass ich von ihm Unterricht erhalte, damit ich nicht alles vergesse!"

„Alte Briefe? Wofür?"

Lia senkte den Blick und errötete. „Von meinem Bruder. Einerseits bin ich ja immer noch total sauer auf ihn und hab deshalb keinen seiner Briefe der vergangenen Jahre gelesen, andererseits glaube ich, dass ich hier in Japan mich endlich dazu bringen kann, wenigstens die letzten Briefe zu lesen, damit ich zumindest ansatzweise weiß, was er macht und wo er ist. Leider sind sie ohne Absender." Lia lachte spöttisch: „Das Ärgste ist ja, dass die Adressierung nicht mit seiner Schrift geschrieben wurde! Die Schrift schaut eher aus wie die eines jungen Mädchens. Aber ich weiß einfach, dass die Briefe von ihm sind."

‚Also wenn ihr Bruder der ist, der ich denke, der er ist, wundert es mich nicht, dass die Briefe nicht mit einem Absender versehen wurden. Und das Problem der Adressierung wäre damit auch auf Anhieb gelöst!', dachte Juna trocken.

Sie wollte etwas sagen, da rief ihre Mutter zum Abendessen.

Beim Essen herrschte amüsiertes Schweigen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Lia es nicht gewohnt war, mit Stäbchen zu essen und sich daher recht ungeschickt anstellte. Sie hatte zwar daheim in Irland bereits mit Stäbchen gegessen, aber da sie aus einem kleinen Dorf an der Westküste Irlands kam, hatte sie nie viel Gelegenheit gehabt, diese Fertigkeit zu praktizieren. Nach einer Weile erbarmte sich Juna und zeigte ihr, wie man die Stäbchen am besten hielt, um damit erfolgreich das Abendessen „bezwingen" zu können.

Nachher plumpste Lia einfach nur noch erschöpft ins Bett. Es war ein langer Tag für sie gewesen und der Jet Lag machte sich bereits bemerkbar.

Die nächste Woche verging ereignislos. Lia schlief ihren Jet Lag aus und machte sich mit ihrer neuen Umgebung, den Mitgliedern ihrer Gastfamilie und dem fremden Essen vertraut. Sehr schnell freundete sie sich auch mit Juna an. Die beiden Mädchen verstanden sich prächtig. Es gab nur eine Kleinigkeit, die Lia an Juna störte: Sprach Lia sie darauf an, dass sie sie gelegentlich mit gerunzelter Stirne anstarrte, dann wollte Juna nichts gemacht haben. Nachdem das öfter vorgekommen war, beschloss Lia, dieses Verhalten als Marotte zu werten und es zu ignorieren.

Am darauf folgenden Montag hatte Lia ihren ersten Schultag an der internationalen Schule von Kobe. Da hier die meisten Schüler Japaner waren, löste sie in den Pausen am Gang einen kleineren Auflauf aus neugierigen Schülern aus. Amüsiert dachte sie sich: ‚Also helle Haare und helle Augen scheinen hier wirklich äußerst ungewöhnlich zu sein. Die gaffen ja, als wär ich eine Jahrmarktsattraktion!' und ignorierte die Gaffer, worauf es diesen bald zu dumm wurde. Auch für die Lehrer war sie eine kleinere Attraktion, vor allem für Herrn Yamamoto, den Englischprofessor. Dieser war absolut hingerissen davon, eine richtige native speakerin unter seinen Schülern zu haben und fiel mit einem veritablen Wortschwall über sie her, kaum dass sie das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte.

„Ah, du musst Lia Hawken sein, die kleine Irin. Ja, man sieht es dir an, dass du aus Irland kommst! - Meine Damen und Herren, hier haben wir eine native speakerin, die Englisch spricht, ohne sich bei jedem zweiten Satz zum Narren zu machen. Nicht wahr, Tsukasa-san?" Gelächter in der letzten Reihe. Tsukasa war der schlechteste Schüler in Englisch und brauchte für einen Satz 5 Minuten. „Ruhe in der letzen Reihe! - Setz dich, Hawken-san, ich habe dich schon ins Klassenbuch eingetragen!"

Lia konnte sich ein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen, suchte und fand einen Platz am Rand der zweiten Reihe und nahm ihre Bücher heraus. Schnell versank sie in der Tagträumerei eines todlangweiligen Unterrichts. Mr. Yamamoto hatte eine monotone Stimme, wenn er vortrug und Lia hasste es, wenn Lehrer so unterrichteten.

In der Pause war sie schnell von Kolleginnen umringt.

„Kommst du wirklich aus Irland, Lia-san?"

„Sind dort wirklich alle so hell wie du?"

„Du sprichst so gut Englisch! Wie machst du das?"

Sie stöhnte. „Redet doch nicht alle durcheinander! Ich hab nur einen Kopf und zwei Ohren! - Ja, ich komme aus Irland, nein, es sind nicht alle so hell, sondern eher rothaarig mit grünen Augen und Englisch ist meine Muttersprache! Zufrieden?" Die Mädchen lachten. Lia gefiel ihnen. Sie hatten rasch erkannt, dass ihre neue Schulkollegin eine sympathische, lebhafte Natur war und nahmen sie daher schnell in ihre Mitte auf.

Die nächsten drei Stunden vertrieb man sich daher kollektiv mit Schlafen und Briefchen schreiben und am Ende des Tages war Lia ein vollwertiges Mitglied ihrer Klasse.

Müde trat sie den Heimweg an und war froh, dass sie erst morgen Geigenunterricht haben würde. Mr. O'Malley, ein ausgewanderter Ire, hatte dringende Geschäfte in Tokio zu erledigen und daher die Stunde auf den nächsten Tag verschoben.

Als sie nach fünfzehnminütigem Fußweg endlich daheim eintraf, wartete Frau Ariyoshi schon auf sie und machte ihr die Tür auf: „Hallo Lia-san! Das Abendessen ist gerade fertig geworden. Wie war die Schule? Hast du Juna gesehen?"

„Super, Ariyoshi-san. Die Schule war echt nett, meine Kollegen sind toll. Nein, Juna habe ich nicht gesehen? Warum auch, wir sind ja in unterschiedlichen Schulen!"

„Na ja, Juna hätte vor Stunden aus der Schule zurück sein müssen, sie ist aber nicht aufgetaucht! Da dachte ich, sie wäre vielleicht mit dir unterwegs."

Lia hob die Augenbrauen. „Nein, ich hatte bis jetzt Unterricht und Juna weiß das. Machen Sie sich da keine Sorgen, sie trifft sich sicher nur mit Freunden." Frau Ariyoshi wiegte besorgt den Kopf.

„Na, ich weiß nicht so recht. Seit sie vor einem Jahr mit Tokio diesen Motorradunfall hatte, wo sie fast gestorben wäre, ist sie nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie verschwindet oft tagelang, um dann völlig zerzaust und erschöpft zurückzukehren. Wenn man sie dann fragt, wo sie war, sagt sie nur, das könne sie mir nicht sagen, ich würde ihr ja doch nicht glauben." ‚Interessant', dachte Lia. ‚Was da wohl im Busch ist?', sagte aber nichts weiter und setzte sich zum Abendessen.

Neben dem Tisch stand ein Fernseher und gerade als Lia zum Trinken ihres Glases Tee ansetzte, begannen die Nachrichten.

„Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren! Wir begrüßen Sie bei den Abendnachrichten. Zuallererst die Schlagzeilen: Kobe und Osaka: 10 Kilometer südlich von Kobe kam es heute Nachmittag auf einer ehemaligen Mülldeponie zu einer Explosion aus unerklärlicher Ursache, aber die Verantwortlichen sagen, es bestehe keinerlei Gefahr für die Anwohner. – Irak: Wieder neue Spannungen….."

Lia konnte gut genug Japanisch, um den Abendnachrichten folgen zu können, aber auf einmal fand sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit abgelenkt. In ihrer Familie waren PSI-Fähigkeiten weiß Gott nichts Neues und sie wusste, dass sie das Gesicht besaß, aber es überkam sie nur selten.

Plötzlich sah sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge die Mülldeponie. Ein rot-schwarzes wurmähnliches Wesen schoss aus den Tiefen des Mülls heraus und ging offenbar auf Angriffskurs. Da tauchte ein Mädchen auf - Juna! – und sprang. Sie hielt einen eigenartigen Bogen in der Hand, mit dem sie konzentriert auf das Wesen schoss – und es verfehlte. Ärgerlich wollte Juna noch einmal anlegen, aber da tauchte eine weiße, schemenhafte Gestalt auf und schwebte direkt vor ihrer Pfeilspitze. Die beiden schienen sich zu unterhalten. Was dann geschah, erkannte sie nicht mehr, da das Bild vor ihren Augen verschwamm…

„Lia-san! Lia-san! Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Möchtest du ein Glas Wasser?" Lia schüttelte den Kopf und sah in die besorgten Augen ihrer Gastmutter. „Danke, mir geht es gut."

„Gott sei Dank! Auf einmal hast du die Augen geschlossen und wurdest so blass. Ich dachte, du würdest ohnmächtig. Es ist ja auch wirklich sehr heiß und du bist unser Klima nicht gewohnt."

„Ah danke, Ariyoshi-san, aber mir geht es wirklich gut. Vielleicht sollte ich mich trotzdem ein wenig hinlegen, mir ist doch ein wenig schwindelig." ‚Kein Grund, ihr die wahre Ursache unter die Nase zu binden!', dachte Lia und verzog sich in ihr Zimmer, nachdem ihre Gastmutter ihr noch etwas homöopathische Medizin aufgezwungen hatte, die, wie sie behauptete, gegen Kreislaufprobleme wirken solle. ‚Aber komisch ist es schon, dass Juna verschwunden ist und ich eine Vision habe, in der sie gegen irgendeinen Monsterwurm kämpft. Ich glaube, Juna schuldet mir ein paar Antworten…', dachte sie schläfrig, bevor sie einschlief.

_**Juna:**_

_Es ist schon eigenartig, wie sich Lia und Chris im Aussehen ähneln. Heute ist es mir besonders aufgefallen, da mich Cindy vor der Schule abgepasst und partout in ein Auto gezerrt hat, wo mich Teresa und Chris bereits erwartet haben. Ich habe selten Gelegenheit, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber heute war wieder so eine Chance – und ich muss sagen, es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich. Mein Erstaunen muss wohl Chris aufgefallen sein, denn er wollte unbedingt, dass ich nach Ende des Einsatzes zu ihm in den Hubschrauber zurückkomme und noch einmal mit ihm rede._

_Es macht mich immer wieder verrückt, seine Stimme in meinem Kopf zu hören. Aber ich weiß, dass er sich anders nicht verständigen kann und Cindy als Dolmetsch – brr! Nein danke, mir graust schon, wenn ich die Stimme dieser kleinen Göre nur höre! So etwas von unverschämt habe ich auch noch nicht erlebt!_

_Der Kampf auf der Müllhalde gegen diesen Raaja war wie immer, obwohl ich wirklich nicht begreife, warum Chris nicht will, dass ich dieses Biest umbringe. Heute ist er in seiner Astralform schon wieder vor meiner Nase aufgetaucht und hat mich gefragt, warum ich töten will. Ich will ihn ja verstehen, aber er ist ja auch nicht willens, zu erläutern._

_Als der Einsatz zu Ende war, kletterte ich zurück in den Hubschrauber und wir flogen zurück zur Basis, von wo aus ich heimfahren sollte. (Ich hoffe nur, Mutter und Lia haben sich nicht allzu sehr Sorgen gemacht.)_

_Als ich dann wieder Chris und Cindy gegenüberstand, kam er sofort zum Thema: ‚Juna-san, was ist los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so abgelenkt! Mir scheint, du denkst schon wieder an alles Mögliche, nur nicht an deine Aufgabe!' Cindy mischte sich prompt boshaft ein: „Hab dir doch gesagt, Chris, dass die dämliche Ziege für so was auf Dauer nicht geeignet ist! Wetten, sie hat wieder mehr an ihren heiß geliebten Tokio gedacht als an ihre Aufgabe!" Chris verbot ihr mit einer Geste den Mund, was mich aufatmen ließ._

‚_Also?', fragte er und hob den Kopf, um mir in die Augen zu sehen. Mir waren seine eigenartigen, fast türkisen Augen mit den katzenhaften Pupillen immer ein wenig unheimlich, vor allem da sie in seinem mageren Gesicht so groß wirken._

„_Na ja", stotterte ich. „wir haben eine neue Gastschülerin von einem Schüleraustausch. Sie ist Irin und, wie soll ich sagen.." und verstummte. Chris' Augen waren auf Dauer leider so irritierend, dass ich mich nicht traute, weiter zu sprechen. Chris hob eine Augenbraue: ‚Und weiter? Da ist doch noch mehr dahinter?' „Ähm, sie sieht dir total ähnlich und hat sogar denselben Nachnamen wie du. Nur ihr Charakter ist völlig gegensätzlich zu deinem!" Da richtete sich der junge Mann in seinem Rollstuhl abrupt auf und forderte mich auf, meine mentalen Barrieren herunterzulassen, er wollte sich ein Bild von dieser Person machen. Ich tat wie mir geheißen, Widerstand wäre ohnehin zwecklos gewesen, und dachte an Lia. Das Erstaunen, das durch den so aufgebauten Link floss, war fast mit Händen greifbar und der Gedanke: ‚Lia! Meine kleine Lia!' mehr als verblüfft und bewegt. Aber so schnell wie der Kontakt aufgebaut war, riss er auch wieder ab._

‚_Interessant', dachte ich. ‚Kann es wirklich sein, dass er Lia kennt? Seine Reaktion deutet darauf hin! Aber woher und wie?' Ich nahm nur noch mit halber Aufmerksamkeit wahr, dass er mich entließ und Cindy mich widerwillig zum Auto brachte, das mich heimbringen sollte._

Müde tapste Juna lautlos durch die Wohnung, zog sich aus und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Im Bett gegenüber schlief Lia und man sah von ihr nur die hellblonden Haare und die Nasenspitze zwischen Polster und Decke herausragen. Juna wünschte sich von Herzen, sie hätte auch so einen gesunden Schlaf wie ihre Freundin, seufzte, und nickte ein.

Plötzlich gellte ein Schrei durch die Nacht: „Aah! Juna! Da! Da! Das gibt's nicht! – Chris, Chris! Nein, bleib da,_ lass mich nicht wieder allein_!" Juna fuhr auf und sah Lia senkrecht im Bett sitzen, die Arme nach etwas ausgestreckt, die Augen in Panik weit aufgerissen. Sie stammelte unzusammenhängendes Zeug und wirkte völlig aufgelöst. Juna stieg aus dem Bett, ging zu ihrer Freundin und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern. Aber Lia stieß ihren Arm krampfhaft weg und stammelte: „Weißt du nicht, dass man einen Telepathen ohne seine Erlaubnis nicht berührt? Du bist ja selber Telepathin, hat dir das nie jemand gesagt? – Ich hab Chris gesehen! Glaub's mir oder nicht, _er war da_! In Astralform!"

Juna starrte ihre Freundin nur verwirrt an und sagte: „Das war sicher nur ein böser Traum, Lia, hier ist niemand! Du hast schlecht geträumt, die Luft ist hier drin so stickig! Was hast du denn geträumt?" Sie ging zum Fenster und kippte es. Kühle Nachtluft kam herein und allmählich beruhigte sich Lia so weit, dass sie auf Junas Frage kohärent antworten konnte.

„Ich habe geschlafen, plötzlich werde ich am Ellenbogen getippt, einmal, zweimal. Ich drehe mich um, weil ich denke, es wäre Zeit für die Schule, und murmle schläfrig: ‚Lass mich!' Da werde ich wieder angetippt. Also mache ich die Augen auf, um zu sehen, wer mich aus meinem angenehmen Schlaf holt, und sehe vor mir eine lichte Gestalt mit türkisen Augen, hellblonden Haaren und weißem Gewand schweben. Verdutzt reibe ich mir die Augen, denke mir, das gibt's nicht, und setze mich auf, um genauer zu sehen. Kannst du dir mein Erstaunen vorstellen, als ich erkenne, wer das ist? Chris in Astralprojektion! Mich hat fast der Schlag getroffen, weil ich dachte, er wäre tot und ich sähe seinen Geist. Darum hab ich auch geschrieen, worauf er verschwunden ist, und sehr traurig ausgesehen hat. Erst dann ging mir auf, dass Geister üblicherweise anders aussehen, und da wollte ich ihn zurückrufen."

Juna schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab niemanden gesehen und ich spüre auch niemanden mehr hier. Was das auch immer gewesen ist, es ist nun fort, Lia, du kannst getrost wieder schlafen. Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?" Lia nickte. „Ja, das wäre lieb von dir." – „Okay, wart einen Moment." Sie verließ das Zimmer und kam mit einem Glas Wasser für jede zurück und grinste: „Das haben wir uns nach dem Schreck verdient, nicht wahr?" – „Und ob, Juna! Irgendwie denk ich, es war nur ein Traum." – „Na also! Sag, nur so eine Frage: Gibt es ein Foto von deinem Chris?"

Lia sah auf: „Natürlich! Wart einen Moment!" Sie sprang auf, drehte die Schreibtischlampe auf und grub in ihren Sachen, bis sie ein Fotoalbum zu Tage förderte, darin ein wenig herumsuchte, bis sie eine bestimmte Seite gefunden hatte und es ihr hinhielt. Juna konnte die Verblüffung nur schwer verbergen: Das Foto zeigte tatsächlich Chris Hawken, nur jünger und kräftiger! Neben ihm saß auf einem Baumstumpf ein Mädchen, das aufgrund ihres hellen Haars unschwer als Lia zu erkennen war.

„Interessant", murmelte sie. „Ihr zwei seht euch ja wirklich verblüffend ähnlich! Wirklich verblüffend!" ‚Na da bin ich ja gespannt, wie Chris darauf reagiert. Lias Reaktion möchte ich auch erleben – sofern sie Chris in seinem momentanen Zustand überhaupt erkennt!' Laut sagte sie: „Na da kann man euch Hübschen nur wünschen, dass ihr euch wieder findet. Huah! Ich bin hundemüde, ich glaub, ich leg mich wieder aufs Ohr!" – „Hast recht, Juna, zumindest ich habe morgen den ganzen Tag Unterricht und nachher noch Geige!" Lia stöhnte theatralisch, zog eine Grimasse und nahm ihr Fotoalbum wieder entgegen. Sie legte es auf den Schreibtisch, drehte das Licht ab und ging wieder zu Bett. In dieser Nacht gab es keine weiteren Störungen.

Die nächsten 4 Wochen verliefen unproblematisch. Die Schule hielt beide Mädchen gehörig auf Trab und da Juna gerade eine mittlere Krise in der Beziehung mit ihrem Freund Tokio hatte, blieb ihr nicht viel Zeit, sich um Lia zu kümmern. Das störte die aber überhaupt nicht, da sie inzwischen zur Schulband gekommen war und jede freie Minute entweder mit Lernen für Prüfungen, Musikunterricht oder Bandproben angefüllt war. Die Wochenenden verbrachte sie entweder mit Sightseeing oder traf sich mit anderen Freundinnen.

Manchmal träumte sie wohl noch von Chris, aber tat das alles als Wunsch oder Fantasie ab. Sie wusste ja nicht, was aus ihm geworden war und ob er nicht inzwischen Japan wieder verlassen hatte. Adresse hatte sie ja keine von ihm und daher auch keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu kontaktieren. Telepathie wollte sie nicht anwenden, da sie in Gesprächen mit Juna herausgefunden hatte, dass diese auch latente telepathische Gaben hatte und davon mehr als erschreckt wurde. Insgeheim wagte sie es außerdem nicht, ihn zu kontaktieren, da sie eine gewisse Scheu empfand, es zu versuchen.

An einem Mittwoch – es waren inzwischen fast zwei Monate vergangen – kam Lia erst spät aus der Schule und noch später vom Geigenunterricht. Müde machte sie sich auf den Heimweg. Gedankenversunken spazierte sie einen Umweg, da sie die Natur noch etwas genießen wollte und merkte nicht, dass sich vor ihr ein Kampf abspielte, bis es zu spät war.

Dieser Raaja war besonders schwer zu besiegen. Er kämpfte und bewegte sich extrem schnell, so dass es schwer war, mit Gandeeva genau anzulegen. ‚Kann das Vieh nicht einmal still stehen?', dachte Juna wütend und sprang dem Raaja in ihrer Gestalt Arjuna nach. Über ihr bemerkte sie Chris' Astralgestalt, die sie kritisch beobachtete. ‚Was er wohl heute wieder alles auszusetzen haben wird an mir? Jedes Mal mäkelt er an mir herum und ich weiß nicht einmal wieso und wie ich es besser machen soll!'

Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Gestalt, die mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie angewurzelt dastand. Die hellen Haare und der Geigenkasten in der linken Hand machten klar, wer das war: Lia! ‚O mein Gott! Wie ist sie hier hergekommen? Ich muss sie schützen!' Gesagt, getan.

Wild entschlossen stürzte sich Juna hinunter, stellte sich vor ihre Freundin, legte an und traf. Der Raaja löste sich mit einem Knall, der sie beide zu Boden warf, in Luft auf. Als Juna sich aufrappelte, trug sie wieder ihre normale Kleidung. Sie beugte sich zu Lia: „Lia-san, alles in Ordnung?" Die Irin stöhnte nur leise, öffnete ihre Augen aber nicht. Juna legte ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn und versenkte sich geistig in Lias Körper. ‚So weit scheint ihr nichts passiert zu sein. Hoffentlich ist die teure Geige nicht kaputt.' Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, schwebte auch Chris über Lia. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an. „Ihr geht es soweit gut, glaube ich. Sie ist nur ohnmächtig, Chris-san. Nur, was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?" – ‚Nimm sie mit.' – „Was? Ich dachte, das ganze soll geheim bleiben? Lia ist redseliger als meine Großmutter!" – ‚Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Sie wird dichthalten, wenn ich sie darum bitte.' Juna starrte ihren Mentor ungläubig an: „Woher willst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Chris starrte ungerührt zurück und erwiderte mental: ‚Weil sie meine Schwester ist. Vertrau mir, sie wird dichthalten!' Also zuckte Juna die Schultern, hob Lia hoch und stieg in den inzwischen gelandeten Helikopter, während Chris in seinen physischen Körper zurückkehrte.

_**Chris:**_

_Endlich habe ich meine Schwester wieder gefunden! Ich hoffe nur, sie kann mir verzeihen. Sie hat immer schon Leuten ewig gegrollt und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie mir selbst jetzt noch böse ist._

_Ich habe Juna gebeten, sie auf die Pritsche im Helikopter zu legen, damit sie gut liegt, bis sie wieder zu sich kommt. Cindy ist sofort die Wände hochgegangen und hat mich gefragt, was für einen Vogel ich habe, dass ich noch eine Wildfremde einfach so mitnehme. Ich habe ihr erklärt, was los ist, aber ich fürchte, sie wollte mich nicht verstehen. Ihre Eifersucht bringt sie sicher noch einmal ins Grab! So gern ich sie habe, es gibt Sachen, die mich an ihr wahnsinnig machen. Ich habe aber nicht die Kraft und die Zeit, mich ständig ihr zu widmen._

_Hm, ich habe Lia ganz anders in Erinnerung. Das wird wohl daran liegen, dass ich in ihr noch immer das kleine Mädchen von damals sehe. Meine kleine, arme Lia! Ich habe ihr sehr wehgetan, als ich vor fast 6 Jahren Irland verließ, um der Avatar der Zeit zu werden. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, doch wie hätte ich es ihr damals erklären können? Sie war ein kleines, wildes Mädchen, das mehr mit dem Wind lief, als dass es an ein Haus oder gar eine Stadt gebunden werden konnte. Sie hatte immer schon einen starken Willen und einen großen Drang nach Freiheit. _

_Ich war seit jeher ihre wichtigste Bezugsperson und ich war es gerne. Sie machte mich so stolz mit ihrem Temperament, ihrer Intelligenz und ihrer PSI-Begabung! In Konflikten war ich leider deswegen oft auch der einzige, der ihr Einhalt zu gebieten vermochte, wenn sie in Rage geriet._

_Ob sie mich wohl in diesem zerrütteten Körper erkennt? Sie hat mich völlig anders in Erinnerung: Sie hat mit mir getanzt, wir sind um die Wette gelaufen, sind im Meer geschwommen oder die Klippen hinaufgeklettert. Das alles ist nun unmöglich – meine Position hat ihren Preis gefordert._

_Sie wird mir sicher Vorwürfe machen, wie ich ihr das antun konnte und warum. Recht hat sie! Ich hätte es ihr damals doch erklären sollen, hätte sie verstehen lassen sollen, wie wichtig diese Aufgabe für unser aller Leben ist. Unser alter Lehrer sagte immer, dass es richtiger ist, einer opfert sich auf, als dass die ganze Gemeinschaft untergeht. Fragt sich nur, ob sie das zu jener Zeit verstanden hätte und ob sie es heute versteht, oder besser, verstehen will?_

_Nun sitze ich da in diesem verfluchten Rollstuhl und kann nur warten, bis sie aufwacht. So wie sie da liegt, sieht sie mit ihrem hellen Haar aus wie ein Engel. So ähnlich – und doch so unterschiedlich. Sie ist charakterlich alles, was ich nie war. Lebhaft, laut, wild, extrovertiert…. Sie hat mit ihrem Charme immer schnell Freunde gewonnen und die Tatsache, dass sie so rasch Junas Freundschaft gewonnen hat, spricht wirklich für sich._

_Ihre Musikalität scheint noch die alte zu sein. Sie hat sogar ihre Geige nach Japan mitgenommen. Ich frage mich, ob das meine alte Geige ist, die ich ihr geschenkt habe, als ich fort ging. Ob sie wohl gerne spielt? Ach Quatsch, sicher spielt sie gerne! Wir haben als Kinder oft gemeinsam musiziert, oder ich habe sie begleitet, wenn sie gesungen hat. Wenn ich auch nicht singen kann, spielen kann ich!_

_Ach Lia! Ob du es verstehen wirst, wenn ich es dir zu erklären versuche?_

Ein leises Stöhnen riss Chris aus seinen Gedanken. ‚Sie bewegt sich!', schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er beschloss, sich fürs erste einmal im Hintergrund zu halten und zu sehen, wie sich die Situation entwickelte. Kein Grund, Lia früher in Unruhe zu versetzen, als nötig.

Langsam nahm ihre Umgebung Konturen an. Wo war sie? Was war passiert? Wieso tat ihr der Kopf so weh? Als ihr Blickfeld klarer wurde, sah sie Juna über sich gebeugt und setzte sich abrupt auf.

„Juna! Was geht hier vor? Wieso bin ich in einem Helikopter? Was zum Teufel war dieses komische Vieh, gegen das du gekämpft hast?"

Juna wusste nicht recht, wie sie es ausdrücken sollte. Wie sollte sie nun Lia erklären, was hier vorging? Tja, es gab hier nur einen Weg: Die Flucht nach vorne.

„Wir haben dich zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit mitgenommen. Es wäre zu auffällig gewesen, dich inmitten von Spuren des Kampfes gegen den Raaja zurückzulassen. Außerdem wollte – jemand, dass ich dich mitnehme. Du hast mich in meiner Gestalt Arjuna gesehen, die ich annehme, wenn ich gegen die Raaja kämpfe. Ich bin nämlich – so verrückt sich das jetzt sicher für dich anhört – der Avatar der Zeit." Lia sah auf und runzelte die Stirn: „Avatar der Zeit? Was ist das bitte? Außerdem, hat jemand ein Aspirin für mich? Ich hab das Gefühl, mein Kopf zerspringt!" Juna setzte sich neben ihre Freundin, während Cindy auf ihr Nicken unauffällig ein Aspirin suchte, und holte tief Luft:

„Vor etwa einem Jahr hatten mein Freund Tokio und ich mit seinem Motorrad einen Unfall. Tokio kam mit ein paar Kratzern davon, aber ich war so schwer verletzt, dass ich klinisch tot war. In der Zwischenwelt, in die man kommt, wenn man zwischen Leben und Tod ist, traf ich einen Jungen namens Chris. Er bot mir an, mir mein Leben zurückzugeben, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Ich sollte ihm und seinen Leuten helfen, die Erde vor den Raaja zu retten. Ich stimmte zu, weil ich es nicht ertragen konnte, meinen Freund und meine Mutter allein zu lassen, und kehrte ins Leben zurück. In demselben Helikopter, in dem wir jetzt sitzen, erhielt ich den Stein, der jetzt an meiner Stirn ist und damit PSI-Fähigkeiten. Leider war mir der gute Chris bis jetzt keine sonderlich große Hilfe, wenn es darum ging, herauszufinden, was ich genau mit diesen Raaja machen soll und wie ich mit meinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen habe. - Wir arbeiten mit einer Organisation namens SEED zusammen, deren Aufgabe darin besteht, die Bewegungen der Raaja zu überwachen und mit Hilfe von Telepathen und Medien, die diese als einzige wirklich sehen können, diese zu bekämpfen."

Lia fragte verblüfft: „Und wer ist dieser Chris?" Juna schluckte. Ihre Freundin hatte eine Gabe, direkt zum Thema zu kommen.

„Tja, in unserer Organisation ist er ein TI-1 Telepath, das heißt, er hat starke parapsychische Fähigkeiten. Aber du würdest es ihm sicher nicht ansehen, denn er sitzt im Rollstuhl und kann nicht sprechen. Ich weiß nicht viel über ihn und er ist auch, wenn er telepathisch ‚spricht', nicht wirklich redselig. Über sich selber spricht er überhaupt nicht. Wenn du meine Meinung über ihn hören willst…"

Plötzlich wurde sie von Cindy unterbrochen: „Da hast du dein Aspro, Blondchen. Und du halt die Klappe über Chris, Juna, du verstehst überhaupt nichts von der ganzen Sache! Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wie er sich an so jemanden binden kann!" Sie schnaubte abfällig und verschwand im hinteren, halbdunklen Teil des Helikopters, wo sie sich auf eine andere Pritsche plumpsen ließ. Verwundert betrachtete Lia das freche Mädchen. Sie wunderte sich, wie in aller Welt man zu orangen Haaren, bernsteinfarbenen Pupillen und solch einem scheußlichen rosa Kleid kommen konnte. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte das Mädchen eine leichte Geschmacksverwirrung, was Kleider anging.

Seufzend trank sie das Glas leer und wartete ein wenig, bis ihr Kopf wieder klar war und sie ihre Umgebung scannen konnte. ‚1, 2, 3 Telepathen in einem Raum? Na das ist ja eine Überraschung. Eine ist Juna, klar, die zweite ist diese kleine, unverschämte Person. _Aber wer ist Nummer 3_?'

Ächzend stand sie auf und streckte sich, während sie sich umsah. „Netter Helikopter, muss ich schon sagen. Sehr geräumig. Aber wofür? Ein gut ausgebildetes Medium oder eine _ténéresteis_ bräuchte so etwas nicht!" Alle stutzten. „Eine was?" – „_Ténéresteis_, also Bewahrerin in eurer Sprache. In meiner Heimat halten solche Frauen oder Männer – nur dann heißen sie _ténérezu_ – oft die Steinkreise der Alten synchron. Natürlich ist das eine geheime Sache, aber unter Telepathen ist es kein Geheimnis. Mein Bruder Chris war auch einer, bis er fort ging. Mein Lehrer meinte einmal, er wäre der stärkste, der ihm bis jetzt untergekommen ist. Natürlich hat Chris für diese herausragenden Fähigkeiten bezahlt. In meiner Familie ist es nämlich so, dass mit starkem Psi meist bestimmte körperliche Merkmale verbunden sind: extrem helle Haare und ein zarter Körperbau. Sind die Fähigkeiten sehr, sehr stark, dann kommt leider oft ein rezessives Gen zum Tragen, das verursacht, dass diese Menschen dann stumm sind. So etwas kommt nur alle paar Generationen vor und in unserer Altersgruppe ist Chris einer dieser Menschen." Juna und Cindy starrten sie an und in ihren Gesichtern meinte Lia einen seltsamen Ausdruck zu sehen. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" Die beiden sahen sich an und fixierten dann eine halbdunkle Ecke, die Cindys gegenüberlag. Lia starrte verwirrt auch dort hin, konnte aber nichts Außergewöhnliches entdecken. „Was habt ihr? Da ist nichts!"

Da stand Cindy auf und ging auf die Ecke zu. Es schien wie ein seltsames Spiel aus Licht und Schatten, als sich aus dem Halbdunkel ein Schatten manifestierte. ‚Ah, also das muss dann Nummer drei sein. Hätte ich doch gleich draufkommen können, dass er oder sie sich getarnt hat!', dachte sie ärgerlich.

Cindy ging in die Ecke und schien kurz mit den Schatten zu verschmelzen. Da wusste Lia, dass hier ein Experte am Werk war.

Dann schälte sich ein Rollstuhl, von einer sehr säuerlich aussehenden Cindy geschoben, mit einem Bündel Mensch darin aus dem Halbdunkel. Juna schien dies nicht zu erstaunen, sie schien daran gewöhnt.

Lia kniff die Augen zusammen, um genauer sehen zu können und nutzte ihre eigenen Kräfte, um die letzten Reste der Tarnung zu beseitigen:

Im Rollstuhl saß zusammengesunken ein zierlicher junger Mann mit weißblondem, halblangem Haar. Nur eine Haarsträhne war länger als alle anderen. Er schien völlig kraftlos, sein Kopf war auf die Brust gesunken und er war angeschnallt, damit der Oberkörper halbwegs aufrecht blieb. Die dünnen Hände lagen in seinem Schoß. Der junge Mann trug eine Art graues Schultertuch, das mit einer dunkelroten Brosche zusammengehalten wurde. Darunter schien er einen grauen Overall mit Dreiviertelärmeln zu tragen, was ärgerlicherweise durch das schlechte Licht und die Decke über seinen Beinen nicht gut zu erkennen war.

Von seinem ausgemergelten Körper führten mehrere Kabel oder Schläuche weg, die mit dem Rollstuhl verbunden waren und Lia vermutete, dass sie in irgendeiner Art der Überwachung seiner Lebensfunktionen dienten. Auffällig waren weiters seine Ohrringe: Am rechten Ohr hatte er einen kleinen roten Stecker, während das linke Ohr von einem großen, runden Ring geziert wurde, durch den auch zwei der Kabel führten. Um den Hals hatte er ein Lederband, an dem ebenfalls ein roter Stein baumelte.

Der Rollstuhl hielt knapp zwei Meter vor ihr, dann erklang synchron mit Cindys plötzlich monoton gewordener Stimme eine belustigt klingende Stimme in ihrem Geist: ‚_Ténérezu_ bin ich schon lange nicht mehr, aber sie hat recht. Für vier Jahresfeste hat es gereicht. Die kleine Närrin hier hat gute Augen, auch wenn ich von Studenten des alten Wissens in der Norm mehr erwarte!' Cindy regte sich und sagte spöttisch: „Das stammt nicht von mir, sondern von Chris, aber ich stimme ihm zu! Du hast echt Tomaten auf den Augen, er hat dich die ganze Zeit beobachtet!"

Lia fauchte zurück: „Ja und? Ich hab auch was Besseres zu tun, als mich durch anderer Leute Tarnung zu schummeln, vor allem wenn ich Kopfschmerzen habe! Und bitte, lass ihn alleine reden, telepathische Signale quer durch den Raum schlagen mir derzeit den Kopf ein!"

‚Wie du willst, Lia. Wir können uns auch so unterhalten, auch wenn dann außer Juna, Cindy, dir und mir keiner mitbekommen wird, was ich sage.' – „Das ist mir eigentlich absolut egal, Mister, momentan interessiere ich mich ohnehin eher für meinen Schädel! – Woher wissen Sie eigentlich meinen Namen? Der geht Sie eigentlich herzlich wenig an!"

Da hob der Fremde den Kopf und sah ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Lia wurde blass. Sie sah in ein blasses, schmales Gesicht, in dem tief liegende, türkise Augen leuchteten. Die Augen des Fremden schienen uralt, verzweifelt und leidend, gleichzeitig jedoch wissend, sanft, liebevoll und fröhlich. Er schien bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken zu können. ‚Erkennst du mich nicht, _mo cailín__1_? Weißt du wirklich nicht, wer ich bin?'

„Nein. Sollte ich Sie kennen? Ich vermute mal, Sie sind der Typ, von dem Juna vorhin geredet hat, dieser TI-1 oder wie immer Sie sich nennen. Von meiner Warte aus könnten Sie auch Fritzi heißen, das spielt für mich eigentlich keine Rolle!", erwiderte Lia ärgerlich. Cindy, Juna und die ebenfalls anwesende SEED-Expertin Teresa Wong tauschten Blicke. So hatte noch keiner mit Chris zu reden gewagt. Dem ehemaligen Avatar der Zeit brachte jeder großen Respekt entgegen.

‚Willst du jetzt wissen, wieso ich deinen Namen kenne, oder nicht? Und nein, ich bin nicht durch deine Schilde durch, ich halte mich an die Tabus der Telepathen!'

„Täte mich schon interessieren, ja. Ein wildfremder Krüppel kennt meinen Namen!", sie lachte spöttisch. „Hat das schon einmal wer gehört? Ich weiß, ich bin für die Leute hier mit meinen hellen Haaren eine Attraktion, aber das wäre mir neu!" Die Anwesenden atmeten zischend ein. Wie würde Chris darauf reagieren?

‚Lia Eilís Hawken, ich wähne mich zu erinnern, dass ich dir schon vor Jahren eingebläut habe, dass man seinen Ärger unter Kontrolle zu halten hat. Du sendest an jeden Telepathen im Umkreis! - Ich kenne deinen Namen, so wie du auch meinen kennen wirst, wenn du ihn hörst.', er fixierte sie streng.

„Na dann mal raus damit, mein Herr!", lachte sie verächtlich.

‚Mein Name ist Chris Hawken. Dieser Name dürfte dir als der deines verschollenen Bruders bekannt sein, oder irre ich mich?' Lia rang nach Luft und wurde noch blasser. „Woher wissen Sie das? – Nein, Sie können nicht Chris sein! Das muss eine Verwechslung sein, er sah ganz anders aus! Und im Rollstuhl saß er bestimmt nicht!"

‚Willst du einen Beweis? Den kannst du haben. Hast du noch immer deine alte Geige?' Lia nickte verstört. ‚Bring sie mir!' Das junge Mädchen gehorchte, ging zu ihrem Geigenkasten, der neben der Pritsche stand, und nahm die Geige heraus. Das wertvolle Instrument war in Top-Zustand und stets perfekt gestimmt.

Der junge Mann nahm das Instrument in seine Hände, fuhr liebevoll mit den Fingern darüber, legte es ans Kinn und zupfte die Saiten an. Anerkennend nickte er. ‚Perfekt gestimmt. Nun, hat diese Geige ein Merkmal, das nur dir und deinem Bruder bekannt ist?'

Erbost gab Lia zurück: „Natürlich, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie das aus meinem Geist lesen können! Das wird Ihnen nämlich nicht gelingen!" Sie stützte die Hände in die Hüften. Ihr Gegenüber lächelte nur, fuhr den Steg entlang, bis seine sensiblen, dünnen Finger kleine Einritzungen im Griffbrett ertasteten. Er sah auf: „Diese Ritzungen habe ich für dich mit meinem Taschenmesser eingeritzt, weil du dir manche Positionen und Griffe der 2. Lage nicht merken konntest. Siehst du hier die Schnitte?' Lia wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das war ein Detail, das nur Chris wissen konnte, und der TI-1 Telepath hatte ihren Geist nicht einmal ansatzweise berührt! Sie merkte nicht mehr, wie sie lautlos zu Boden sank.

_**Chris:**_

_Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so schwer werden würde, sie von meiner Identität zu überzeugen. Habe ich mich denn tatsächlich so sehr verändert? Lias Sarkasmus hat auch nicht wirklich geholfen. Sie war zwar immer schon aufbrausend und mit Kopfschmerzen absolut ungenießbar, aber so hab ich sie noch nicht erlebt!_

_Allerdings, wenn sie weiterhin so eine scharfe Zunge hat, kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, dass sie und Cindy mehr als einmal aufeinanderprallen werden._

_Der Schock, mich so plötzlich wieder zu sehen, war ihr wohl am Ende einfach zu viel. Ich habe dann Juna und Teresa gebeten, sie auf die Pritsche zu legen. Ich bin anschließend zu ihr hingefahren und habe ihr eine Hand auf die Stirn gelegt. Ich habe meist kalte Hände und mit ein wenig Energie verbunden, sollte sie dadurch bald wieder zu sich kommen. – Ach, Lia, Lia, wie soll ich das nur wieder gut machen und all die verlorenen Jahre aufholen?_

Das erste, was sie spürte, war eine kühle, sanfte Hand auf ihrer Stirn. Sie stöhnte leise und versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen. Eine beruhigende, unheimlich vertraute Stimme in ihrem Geist sagte: ‚Nein, bleib noch liegen. Ist schon gut, vertrau mir. Du bist ohnmächtig geworden und solltest es jetzt daher besser langsam angehen lassen.' Also ließ sie sich ein wenig treiben. Die Hand auf ihrer Stirn war die reinste Wohltat für ihren schmerzenden Kopf.

Als ihr Kopf wieder klar wurde, fielen ihr schlagartig alle Details wieder ein. Abrupt riss sie die Augen auf, setzte sich auf und kroch so weit weg von ihrem unheimlichen Gegenüber wie es auf einer engen Pritsche nur möglich ist, und stammelte: „Das kann nicht sein! Nein, das kann es nicht! Bitte, sag, dass es nicht wahr ist! Aua, mein Kopf!" Chris sah sie belustigt an. ‚Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst es langsam angehen lassen. Aber nein, Fräulein Hawken macht genau das Gegenteil!' Lia saß weiterhin völlig verstört da und sah ihn an. Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Dieses Bündel Mensch im Rollstuhl sollte ihr geliebter Bruder Chris sein? Aber woher hätte er denn sonst das mit der Geige und der Zurechtweisung für ihr Temperament wissen können? Auf ihr Gedächtnis hatte keiner zugegriffen. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, nur eine Frage kristallisierte sich heraus: „Warum?" Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. „Warum hast du mich damals allein gelassen? Was ist mit dir passiert?"

Sie zog die Knie zu sich und weinte leise vor sich hin.

Nach einigen Minuten legte Chris ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. ‚Lia, ich will versuchen, dir alles zu erklären, so gut ich kann. Aber du musst mir versprechen, zuzuhören, und nicht gleich meine Worte wütend wegzuwischen. Hörst du?' Lia sah ihn wütend an: „Diese Erklärung hätte ich mir vor 5 Jahren gewünscht! Meinst du nicht, dass sie jetzt ein bisschen _sehr spät_ kommt? Weißt du überhaupt, was du mir angetan hast? Deinetwegen muss ich im Kreis als _Ténéresteis_ agieren, obwohl das _dein_ Platz wäre! Deinetwegen war ich so lang allein! Kannst du dir das überhaupt vorstellen? – Aber nein, der Herr muss ja nach _Japan_ – als ob daheim in Éire nicht genug zu tun wäre für einen ausgebildeten _Ténérezu_!"

Sie war von Satz zu Satz lauter geworden und nun sprang sie auf und rief: „Hast du kein Herz, kein Mitleid mit deiner Schwester, die sich Jahre um dich gegrämt hat? Deine Gesundheit ist _ruiniert _nur für irgendein hehres Ideal, was vermutlich allen anderen unverständlich ist! Ich sitze daheim, übernehme Aufgaben, die überhaupt nicht für mich gedacht waren und der alte _Ténérezu_ muss im Kreis stehen und die Energie synchron halten, obwohl er auf dich, seinen Nachfolger, gehofft hätte, und dass er seinen Posten an dich übergeben kann! Ich begreife nicht, wie er dem zustimmen konnte und wie Mutter es konnte! Schämst du dich nicht, Chris? _Schämst du dich nicht?_" Sie holte mit der Hand aus und wollte ihrem Bruder eine Ohrfeige verpassen, aber blitzschnell fasste der Bursch nach Lias Handgelenken, umfasste diese mit eisernem Griff und zog das Mädchen zu sich heran. Sie wehrte sich kurz, sackte aber dann wild schluchzend an seine Brust.

Chris umarmte seine jüngere Schwester fest und sie erschlaffte, immer noch weinend, in seinem Griff.

Es war ihm nun absolut egal, was Juna, Cindy oder sonst jemand der anderen von dieser Szene dachten. Er war nur froh, dass die alte Methode, Lia zu beruhigen und ihre Wut unschädlich zu machen, immer noch funktionierte. Wer wusste schon, was sie hätte anrichten können!

Er hielt seine Schwester einfach fest im Arm, strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar und begann, leise telepathisch auf sie einzureden, ihr zu erklären, sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Anfangs schien es, als würde sie nicht reagieren und ihn ignorieren, aber irgendwann in diesen unendlich lang scheinenden Minuten kam endlich ein schwaches Nicken. Sie hatte ihn zumindest zur Kenntnis genommen. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass sie ihm so bald verzieh, aber ein Anfang war gemacht.

Wenn Lia den Körperkontakt akzeptierte und auch von sich aus den telepathischen Rapport aufrechterhielt, dann war schon viel getan. Das war fürs erste genug. Aber er wusste auch, dass das nur der erste Ausbruch gewesen war und bei Gott noch nicht alles. Er konnte in seiner Schwester so viel aufgestauten Kummer und Schmerz fühlen, so viel Wut und Einsamkeit, dass es ihm in der Seele wehtat. Da wusste er, dass sie sicher noch mindestens einmal explodieren würde. Sie beide würden viel zu diskutieren haben, sobald Zeit war, Lia kohärent dachte und nicht wieder die Wände hochzugehen drohte.

Für Lia war es ein seltsames Gefühl, nach so vielen Jahren wieder in den Armen ihres Bruders zu liegen. Sie war einfach in die Luft gegangen und er hatte sie mühelos abgefangen, so, wie er es immer getan hatte, und an seine Brust gezogen und umarmt. Sein Gewand war weich und warm und sie fühlte sich so geborgen wie schon lange nicht mehr. War es das, was ihre Geschwisterbeziehung immer ausgemacht hatte? Diese Geborgenheit und dieses wortlose Verstehen?

Als Chris dann zu reden anfing, wollte sie ihn am Anfang ignorieren, aber ihre Wut flaute ab und machte ihrem normalen, klaren Verstand wieder Platz und sie begriff, dass er sich große Mühe gab, ihr alles zu erklären und sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen. Irgendwann war sie dann auch so weit, zu nicken, als er sie fragte, ob sie verstanden hätte, was er gesagt hatte. Es reichte ihr momentan aber vollauf, einfach zu wissen, dass er da war. Wie und warum, das spielte in diesen Minuten keine Rolle mehr.

Eine Stimme unterbrach das Schweigen, das sich als Nachhall der heftigen Emotionen gebildet hatte: „Wir sind gleich bei der Basis, bereitmachen zur Landung!" Lia sah auf und meinte: „Ich glaube, ich sollte hier runter. So verrenkt, wie ich da auf deinem Schoß sitze, bekomme ich sonst noch Kreuzschmerzen. Von dem Plumpser über die Armlehne deines Rollstuhls hab ich mir, glaub ich, ein paar schöne blaue Flecken geholt!" Chris drückte sie noch einmal fest an sich, dann stand sie mit Junas Hilfe wieder auf. „Mein Gott, ich muss ja furchtbar aussehen. Total verheult, da wird sich deine Mutter sicher freuen, Juna-san! Die wird glauben, ich bin unter die Räuber gekommen!" Juna grinste: „In der Basis gibt es Toiletten, da kannst du dich waschen und wieder ansehnlich herrichten. Aber du hast eine hübsche Szene geliefert, wir haben uns alle gewundert, ob Chris dich jetzt erschlägt oder nicht!"

„Erschlägt? Wieso erschlägt?", Lia sah ihre Freundin verdutzt an. „Chris würde mir nie auch nur ein Haar krümmen!"

Juna kicherte: „Na ja, normalerweise würde es keiner von uns wagen, sich mit dem ehemaligen Avatar der Zeit anzulegen. Chris anzuschreien, so wie du es gemacht hast, wäre eine höchst gefährliche Sache gewesen. Wenn wir nicht durch deinen plötzlichen Ausbruch so verblüfft gewesen wären, wärest du vermutlich schneller in Handschellen da gesessen, als du hättest schauen können und wärest du nicht seine Schwester, ich vermute, Chris hätte sich ebenfalls gewehrt. Eine Handbewegung hätte genügt. Mein Freund Tokio hat schon einmal mit Chris' Art, sich zu verteidigen, Bekanntschaft gemacht. Er ist nachher einige Meter weiter weg am Boden gelegen." Lia kicherte nun auch. „Tja, das ist das Problem, wenn ein Außenstehender versucht, sich mit einem Telepathen anzulegen. Du musst mir unbedingt mal erzählen, was er angestellt hat, das war sicher lustig!"

Cindy fand es erstaunlich, wie schnell die Stimmung des fremden Mädchens, das offenbar Chris' Schwester war, umgeschlagen hatte. Von wütend und verzweifelt zu fröhlich und humorvoll. ‚Interessante Person!', dachte sie. ‚Die ist ja Chris absolut unähnlich. Wie die nur verwandt sein können!'

Aber noch ein anderes Gefühl beschlich sie: Eifersucht. Ihr wurde allmählich klar, dass dieses Mädchen im Begriff war, Chris' Herz in Beschlag zu nehmen und seine Gefühle zu berühren.

In der SEED-Basis war die Verwunderung groß, als eine weitere Person aus dem Helikopter kletterte. Aber die Leute hüteten sich, Chris oder Cindy darauf anzusprechen. Juna meinte, dass es wohl besser für sie wäre, wenn Lia und sie jetzt gingen, da sie schon stark verspätet waren. Sie drehte sich zu Chris um und sagte: „Meine Mutter wird sich um Lia und mich schon große Sorgen machen, wir sind mehrere Stunden überfällig. Wo sind Lias Sachen, zumindest ihre Geige wird sie brauchen, Chris-san? Vor allem, wie kommen wir heim? Es ist fast Mitternacht!"

Cindy deutete auf Lia, während ihr monotoner Tonfall darauf hinwies, dass sie Chris' Worte für alle verständlich wiedergab: „Sie hat ihr Instrument und ihre Tasche. Es wäre sehr schade um das teure Ding, würde es zerstört. Was die Art des Heimkommens betrifft: Ein Auto wird euch mitnehmen."

Im Auto schaute Lia in ihren Rucksack. „Hey, das war vorher noch nicht drin!" Juna beugte sich vor: „Was denn?" - „Kekse! Meine Lieblingskekse! Da hat sicher Chris die Hände im Spiel gehabt, er liebt diese Kekse nämlich auch und er weiß, dass ich für diese Kekse sterben könnte!" Sie grinste glücklich und die Mädchen machten sich hungrig über die unvermutete Köstlichkeit her. Mit vollem Mund murmelte Lia grinsend: „Ich glaube, Chris hat sich in der Menge der Kekse etwas verkalkuliert. Es sind viel zu wenige!" – „Was du nicht sagst!", lachte Juna. „Er hat wohl nicht mit unserem Appetit gerechnet!" - „Das weniger, aber ich glaube, er hat nicht geahnt, dass _wir beide_ diese Kekse gern essen!" Beide Mädchen brachen in Gelächter aus.

Es war 0.45 Uhr, als sie endlich daheim eintrafen. Sie waren erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Juna vom Kampf, Lia von den Emotionen. Dennoch gab es noch einen Spießrutenlauf: Junas Mutter. Sie stellte eine Menge besorgter Fragen und es war für die zwei sehr schwer, ihr glaubhaft zu machen, dass man sich noch mit Freunden zu einer Lernsession getroffen und sich bereits ein Abendessen organisiert hatte.

Aber im Endeffekt konnten sie sich ins Bett flüchten und waren im Nu eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die beiden Mädchen gleichzeitig auf den Weg in die Schule. Da sie auf verschiedene Schulen gingen, trennten sich ihre Wege sehr bald. Lia fuhr mit dem Fahrrad eine Abkürzung, da sie knapp dran war. Der Vormittag war ereignislos, und Lia hatte Muße, über die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages nachzudenken. Einerseits grenzte es für sie an ein Wunder, dass sie ihren Bruder so unversehens wieder gefunden hatte, andererseits waren damit alle Gefühle, die sie als unterdrückt betrachtet hatte, wieder aufgewallt. Sie wusste, eine weitere Konfrontation würde unvermeidlich sein. Sie seufzte und fasste einen Entschluss: Sie hatte sich nämlich gemerkt, wo die Basis war und wusste, dass sie diese per Fahrrad leicht erreichen konnte. An diesem Nachmittag würde nur Turnen sein, und da konnte sie leicht irgendein Unwohlsein vorschützen und sich früher vom Unterricht absentieren.

Gesagt, getan. Wenig später radelte sie eine schmale Straße entlang, ihren Rucksack lässig über die rechte Schulter geworfen. Sie war gezwungen gewesen, einen Umweg zu fahren, damit es von der Schule aus aussah, als ob sie tatsächlich nachhause fahren würde. Jetzt war es bereits früher Nachmittag und sie beeilte sich nach dem Grundsatz: Je früher, desto besser.

Nach einer guten Stunde Fahrt kam das Eingangstor zur versteckten Basis in Sicht und Lia begann, sich zu überlegen, wie sie in die Basis ohne Keycard hineinkäme und kam dann auf eine Idee: Sie beeinflusste die Wächter unter Aufbietung ihres vollen telepathischen Potentials und war so in der Lage, unbehelligt in die SEED-Basis vorzudringen.

Zuerst lief sie etwas ziellos durch die ihr unbekannten Gänge, bis sie plötzlich einem bekannten Gesicht begegnete: Cindy! Das war ihre Gelegenheit! Sie verbarg sich in einer Ecke und handelte:

Sie verfolgte das Kind auf seinem Weg durch die Basis, denn wo Cindy war, war meist auch Chris nicht weit. Scheinbar endlos ging der Weg durch lange, unter- und überirdische Gänge, bis sie vor einer Art Besprechungsraum zu Stehen kamen, aus dem man viele Stimmen hören konnte und in dem sich offenbar viele Leute aufhielten. Unauffällig schlich sie sich hinein, um herauszufinden, was hier vorging und wo ihr Bruder sich befand.

Im halbdunklen Raum standen viele Techniker, Aktivisten und Planer. Sie hörten einem dicken, selbstgefällig wirkenden Mann zu, der auf einer Art Bühne stand. Hinter ihm wurde von einem Videobeamer eine Powerpointfolie nach der anderen auf die Wand projiziert. Lia drängte sich ein wenig weiter vor, um zu sehen wer noch aller am Podium war und entdeckte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass sich auch Chris gemeinsam mit Cindy dort befand. ‚Was tut er da oben? Er wird doch nicht etwa auch so wie Fettklops neben ihm zu sülzen anfangen?', dachte sie verdutzt. Neugierig schob sie sich noch etwas weiter vor, stellte sich in die Schatten und hörte zu.

„… Ich bin sehr stolz, heute hier vor Ihnen sprechen und neben mir Chris Hawken, den ehemaligen Avatar der Zeit und TI-1 Telepath wissen zu dürfen. Wir haben es allein seinen Anstrengungen zu verdanken, dass die Organisation nun einen TI-2 und neuen Avatar der Zeit, Juna Ariyoshi, hat.

Natürlich ist es uns zu verdanken, dass dieser alte Titel überhaupt im Geheimen trotz aller Wirren weitergeführt werden konnte. Ich persönlich habe vor etwas mehr als 5 Jahren den jungen Mr. Hawken in Irland ausfindig gemacht und ihm diese Position angetragen. Seither gehört er zu unserer Organisation und hat im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes alle seine Kräfte in den Dienst unserer Sache gestellt. Ich wage es gar nicht, davon zu sprechen, wie viel er dafür wohl aufgegeben hat. .."

Lia stellte es doch wahrlich alle Haare auf. ‚Der hat gut reden. Steht da, dick und wohlgenährt und sicher gut mit Geld unterfüttert und lobt meinen Bruder, ohne vermutlich auch nur die Spur einer Ahnung zu haben, was alles Chris dafür geopfert hat. Dabei bräuchte er ihn doch nur anzuschauen. Aber dafür ist er sich sicher zu fein und es ist ihm bestimmt absolut nicht genehm, demjenigen in die Augen schauen zu müssen, der um seiner Sache willen seine Gesundheit, seine Heimat und seine Familie aufgegeben hat!' Während der Redner weiter sprach, kam in Lia die heiße Wut hoch: für so etwas hatte sich Chris aufgeopfert? Ja, war er denn völlig verrückt? Der Gipfel war die Selbstgefälligkeit des Redners! Der stand dort, als hätte er das alles gemacht und ließ den jungen Mann im Rollstuhl neben sich links liegen! Es war genug!

Sie drängte sich wütend durch die Leute, stürmte an den Securities vorbei auf die Plattform und rief wütend: „Es ist doch wirklich eine Schande, dass es Leute wie Sie gibt! Und Chris hat für Leute wie Sie alles aufgegeben und Sie nehmen ihn nicht einmal wirklich wahr! Eine wahre Schande ist das!" Alles hielt die Luft an, als Lia zu ihrem Bruder herumwirbelte und ihn auf Irisch anfuhr: „Es ist wirklich beklagenswert, _a dheartháir_, dass du alles wegen Affen wie diesen hier aufgegeben hast! Er steht herum, beweihräuchert sich selber, anstatt dass er _dir_ die Ehre gibt, die dir gebühren würde! Ja sag, spinnst du denn total? Wir müssen daheim schauen, wie wir über die Runden kommen und ich muss Aufgaben übernehmen, für die ich nie ausgebildet wurde und du? Du gibst alles auf – inklusive deiner geliebten Schwester und deiner Gesundheit – für diese Laffen hier? _Schämst du dich nicht dafür? Das ist doch absolut peinlich und verachtenswert!_"

Während Lias Ausbruch waren mehrere Securities auf die Bühne gekommen. Einer von ihnen wollte dieses unverschämte Gör fangen und in Handschellen legen. Er ging von hinten auf sie zu und wollte sie überraschen und festhalten. Er hatte sie fast erwischt, da wirbelte das Mädchen halb herum. Sie starrte ihn an und sagte in einem leisen, gefährlichen Unterton: „Lass ja deine Finger von mir! Das ist eine Sache zwischen meinem Bruder und mir!" Plötzlich gab es einen sehr hellen, blauen Blitz, ein Geräusch wie ein Peitschenschlag erschreckte die Zuschauer und der Angreifer flog in weitem Bogen durch den Raum und landete mit verbrannten Händen in einer Gruppe erschrockener Menschen, die sofort um einige Meter zurückwichen.

In der nach Ozon stinkenden Luft machten die Männer ebenfalls einen schnellen Rückzug, während Lia sich ihrem Bruder zuwandte und auf ihn mit einer erneuten Schimpftirade losging. Abrupt holte sie aus und – klatsch! – hatte sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst. Chris regte sich nicht im Geringsten, obwohl nun auf seiner linken Wange der feuerrote Abdruck einer Hand prangte. Erst als Lia ein zweites Mal ausholte, richtete er sich plötzlich auf und fasste mit erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit und eisernem Griff nach ihren Handgelenken.

Lia wehrte sich wütend. „Lass mich los! Du sollst mich _loslassen_!" Aber Chris ließ sie nicht los. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und wie am Tag zuvor, zog er sie zu sich, bis ihr Widerstand brach und sie sich an seine Schulter fallen ließ. Cindy, die diese Szene argwöhnisch beobachtet hatte, wollte sich einmischen, da hob Chris eine Hand: ‚_Nein._ Halt dich da raus, es ist besser für alle Beteiligten. Das Chaos ist so schon groß genug!' Lia kauerte zitternd an seiner Schulter und er umarmte sie beruhigend, wohl wissend, dass er den Zorn seiner Schwester nur so brechen konnte.

Als er spürte, dass sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte und wieder klar denken konnte, hob er ihr Kinn und zwang sie, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er sah sie traurig an: ‚Was sollte diese Szene, hm? Was ist los mit dir, Kleines? Was ist passiert?' Sie antwortete ihm nicht, aber ihm genügte ein Blick in ihre Augen, um zu erkennen, was mit seiner Schwester los war. Sie war völlig außer sich vor Ärger über den Redner und das Unrecht, das er ihrer Meinung nach ihrem Bruder antat. Dazu kamen noch immer die alte Wut und der alte Schmerz über sein Weggehen.

Nach einer Weile hatte sich Lia halbwegs beruhigt und war dem Zureden ihres Bruders wieder ansatzweise zugänglich. Daher bat Chris seine Schwester: ‚Geh mit Cindy nach nebenan, ich werde versuchen, hier das Chaos zu beseitigen und dann zu dir kommen und mich um dich kümmern. In Ordnung?' Das junge Mädchen nickte kläglich und ließ sich widerstandslos in einen ruhigen Nebenraum führen. Cindy kehrte danach zu Chris zurück, um ihm bei der Auflösung der Versammlung zu helfen.

Lia ließ sich zuerst auf einen Sessel sinken, aber nach einer Weile wurde sie nervös. Um sich abzureagieren, ging sie zuerst hin und her, etwas später zum Fenster und lehnte sich, aus dem Fenster starrend, auf das Fensterbrett, während ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter rannen. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit hörte sie die Tür hinter sich öffnen und schließen, aber sie drehte sich nicht um. Es war ihr inzwischen so ziemlich egal, wer da kam oder nicht. Sie war von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch erschöpft und ausgelaugt.

„Heh, Lia-san, da will wer mit dir reden! Dreh dich gefälligst um!", riss sie Cindy aus den Gedanken. „'Gefälligst' tue ich gar nichts, Rotschopf! Wenn dieser Jemand mit mir reden will, dann soll er oder sie es selber tun." Sie seufzte und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht.

‚Cindy-chan, schweig dich am besten absolut aus. Das ist eine Angelegenheit, die ich selber mit Lia klären muss. Da hast du nichts darin zu suchen.' Das war Chris! Sie wirbelte herum.

Ihr Bruder hatte Cindy gerade zur Räson gebracht und bedeutete ihr, sich unauffällig zurückzuziehen, während er mit seiner Schwester sprach. Daraufhin ließ sich Cindy schmollend auf einen Sessel plumpsen. Dann wandte er sich seiner Schwester zu.

Chris richtete sich halb auf und sah seiner Schwester ins Gesicht. Das junge Mädchen war völlig verweint und erschöpft von ihrer Gefühlsentladung, ihr helles Kleid war völlig verknittert. Aber so war die Chance am größten, dass sie ihm zuhören und ihn verstehen würde. Eine Weile schwiegen sich die Geschwister an, dann drehte sich Lia zum Fenster um und sagte leise: „Es ist schon komisch: Da kommt man nach Japan und findet seinen Bruder wieder. Aber in welchem Zustand? Chris, bitte, sei ehrlich, sag, was ist mit dir passiert und wie konntest du dich auf so etwas einlassen, im vollen Wissen, was es dir antun würde? Bitte, erkläre mir! Ich höre dir zu."

‚Ich glaube, du wirst besser verstehen, wenn ich anstatt lange zu reden, dir meine Erinnerungen übermittle. So wie es für mich damals war und wie es kam, dass ich so bin, wie du mich jetzt vor dir siehst. Okay?' Lia nickte schweigend und ließ ihre telepathischen Schilde herunter.

Sie war nicht auf diesen Ansturm aus Gefühlen, Erinnerungen und Emotionen gefasst, aber nachdem sie kurz fast erschlagen von dem starken Rapport mit ihrem Bruder war, begann sie langsam, zu begreifen und nachzuvollziehen. Sie verstand, welch harten inneren Kampf er vor fast sechs Jahren ausgefochten hatte. Er hatte sich zwischen zwei Dingen entscheiden müssen: Entweder verließ er seine Heimat, seine Familie und seine geliebte kleine Schwester, um Avatar der Zeit zu werden, oder er würde zusehen müssen, wie die Erde, ihrer aller Heimatplanet, langsam zugrunde ging. Sie alle hätten dann auf einer sterbenden Welt dahinvegetiert. Er hatte darunter gelitten, seiner Schwester die Gründe seines Handelns nicht verständlich machen zu können, obwohl er ihre wilde Pein gespürt und sich gewünscht hatte, es ihr klarmachen zu können, welche Konsequenzen diese Entscheidung haben könnte. Nun verstand Lia endlich seine Wahl.

Sie folgte den Jahren seiner Arbeit als Avatar der Zeit und empfand seinen Schock nach, als er mit 17 Jahren begreifen hatte müssen, dass er nie wieder würde tanzen können und dass er ab jetzt an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war, weil die intensive Psi-Arbeit ihren Preis an seinem Körper forderte. Auch sah sie, wie er Cindy angenommen hatte und wie gerne er das freche Mädchen hatte: Seiner Meinung nach verbarg sich unter der harten Schale ein weicher, gutherziger Kern, außerdem erinnerte sie ihn an Lia.

Der Rapport schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Chris den Kontakt beendete und ihr sanft vermittelte: ‚Verstehst du jetzt? Weißt du jetzt wie schwer es mir fiel? Ich hätte euch nie alleine gelassen, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte. Aber die gab es nicht.'

Lia klammerte sich kurz ans Fensterbrett, atmete tief durch und drehte sich um. Der Ausdruck in ihren tiefblauen Augen war eine Mischung aus Mitleid, Angst, Schmerz und Liebe. Dann löste sie sich vom Fenster, lief zu ihrem Bruder hin, sank an der Seite seines Rollstuhles auf die Knie und umfasste seinen Arm.

„Bitte verzeih' mir, es tut mir so leid! Ich hab es nicht gewusst! Es tut mir so leid!", stammelte sie berührt. „Du musst mich für so schlecht halten, weil ich mich dir gegenüber so mies benommen habe! Ich weiß, ich habe meine Wut nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt und dich geschlagen. Ich schäme mich dafür, bitte verzeih mir!" Sie senkte den Kopf.

Cindy schnaubte verächtlich. ‚Die Tussi hat ja eine Gabe für das Theatralische. Wie kann Chris nur mit _so einer_ verwandt sein und sie auch noch gern haben? Zuerst scheuert sie ihm eine und dann erwartet sie auch noch, dass er ihr verzeiht! Was glaubt sie denn was sie ist? Sie ist ja eigentlich nicht mehr als eine kleine dahergelaufene Göre von weiß Gott woher! Chris dagegen ist der ehemalige Avatar der Zeit _und_ TI-1!', dachte sie abfällig.

Eine Weile lang regte Chris sich nicht, dann legte er ihr eine Hand aufs Haar. ‚Ist schon gut. Ich bin dir nicht böse, weil ich verstehe, warum du im Zorn alle Manieren und Regeln vergessen hast. Versprich mir nur eins…' Lia hob den Kopf und sah ihren Bruder fragend an. ‚Versuch zumindest ansatzweise, deine Gefühle im Griff zu behalten. Es ist gesünder für alle Beteiligten.' Er lächelte schief und Lia nickte. „Versprech' ich dir, aber nur wenn du mir auch was versprichst." Er hob eine Augenbraue. ‚Was?' – „Dass wir uns nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren und, solange ich hier in Japan bin, dass wir uns treffen und auch nachher in Kontakt bleiben. Ich hab dich total vermisst, und ich glaube, wir beide haben viel nachzuholen." – ‚Das Versprechen kannst du haben, das möchte ich nämlich auch. Wir haben uns sicher viel zu erzählen und außerdem bin ich neugierig, was sich daheim alles getan hat.'

Da sprang Lia erleichtert lächelnd auf und fragte: „Darf ich dich umarmen? Oder ist dir das unangenehm?" Er zögerte kurz und antwortete dann: ‚Wenn du vorsichtig bist, ja. Aber nicht zu fest, du tust mir sonst weh.' Also beugte sich das junge Mädchen zu ihrem Bruder herunter und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. Zuerst blieb der junge Mann ruhig sitzen, dann – für Lia und Cindy völlig unvermutet – richtete er sich auf und erwiderte die Umarmung seiner Schwester.

_**Lia:**_

_Es tut gut, in seinen Armen zu liegen! Ich bin froh, dass er mir verzeiht, weil ich mich ja eigentlich fürchterlich benommen habe. Daheim hätte es wohl eine saftige Strafe für diese Beleidigung gesetzt, vor allem weil Chris ja mein Bewahrer – in gewisser Hinsicht also mein Vorgesetzter – ist._

_Dennoch tut es mir im Herzen weh, ihn so zu sehen. Seine Arbeit als Avatar der Zeit hat einen anderen Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Das ist nicht mehr der fröhliche, herzliche und doch ruhige Junge mit der Liebe zum Tanz, an den ich mich erinnere. _

_Er ist total ernst und in sich gekehrt und tanzen kann er auch nicht mehr. Er ist ein an den Rollstuhl gefesseltes menschliches Wrack und wenn es nicht Cindy gäbe, die sich offensichtlich liebevoll um ihn kümmert, wer weiß, was aus ihm geworden wäre! Der Anblick allein ist für mich schon schockierend, aber ich werde mich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen. Ich akzeptiere zwar seine Entscheidung und seine Motive dafür… recht müssen sie mir deswegen trotzdem nicht sein! Er hat sich und mich damit um vieles gebracht._

_Mich rührt es aber von Herzen zu wissen, wie viel er in seiner Seele noch immer für mich empfindet, sich um mich sorgt und für mich da sein will. _

_Das erinnert mich so sehr an früher, als wir beide Kinder waren. Chris war immer für mich da und wir waren selten voneinander getrennt. Obwohl wir charakterlich so unterschiedlich sind, kamen wir immer hervorragend miteinander aus._

_Mein Bruder hat sich immer sehr um mich gekümmert und mir in meinen kleinen und großen Sorgen beigestanden. Als ich mit zehn Jahren nach Galway an dieselbe Secondary School kam wie er, sah er es als seine Aufgabe, mich jeden Tag sicher vor meiner Klasse abzuliefern und erst dann zu seiner eigenen weiter zu gehen. Nach der Schule warteten wir immer aufeinander und fuhren dann gemeinsam heim. _

_Von Galway bis zu unserem Dorf dauert es mit dem Bus ca. 1 Stunde, dann mit dem Fahrrad noch einmal eine halbe Stunde bis zu unserem Haus am Meer. Das macht in Summe täglich 3 Stunden für den Schulweg._

_Chris hätte es sich wohl nie verziehen, wenn ich diesen Weg einmal alleine fahren musste und mir dabei etwas passiert wäre, da er immer sehr auf meine Sicherheit bedacht war._

_Seán mac Tomás Cheallaigh, der _ténérezu_, hat den sich daraus ergebenden Vorteil sehr schnell begriffen und als Chris dann mit 14 Bewahrer wurde, bestimmte er ihn zu meinem Bewahrer. Eine weise Entscheidung, wie sich in Folge herausstellen sollte. Wenn mein Bruder mir etwas befahl, dann führte ich diese Anweisung ohne Widerrede sofort aus, und durch sein Bestreben, mich immer in Sicherheit zu wissen, bewahrte er mich vor unnötigen Gefahren, egal ob sie nun irdischer oder sonstiger Natur waren._

_Als ich dann das erste Mal im Kreis dabei sein durfte, zeigte sich rasch, dass Chris' guter Einfluss auf mich etliche der üblichen Probleme, die sich mit einem Anfänger oder Kind im Kreis normalerweise ergeben, ausschaltete._

_Dies führte dazu, dass ich in den Augen der anderen schneller einsatzfähig war und man beginnen konnte, mich auf meine zukünftige Position als _sou-ténéresteis – _Unterbewahrerin – vorzubereiten. Leider machte Chris' Abreise nach Japan all diese Pläne zunichte und nun bin ich diejenige, die einmal Seáns Nachfolge im Kreis und vielleicht auch im Rat antreten wird, wenn seine Gesundheit endgültig versagt. Vorher wird er mich sicher nicht lassen…_

„Chris?" – ‚Hm?' – „Was ist eigentlich der Avatar der Zeit? Juna sagte, sie sei dein Nachfolger in dieser Position. Was bedeutet diese Position eigentlich? Ich vermute, sie ist anstrengend, wenn sie dir die Gesundheit ruiniert hat."

Chris lehnte sich im Rollstuhl zurück. Lias Frage hatte ihn völlig unvorbereitet erwischt und er fragte sich, wie er die Frage seiner Schwester am besten beantworten konnte. Lia sah ihren Bruder mit schief gelegtem Kopf und fragendem Blick an.

Der junge Mann nutzte die Zeit, um nachzudenken, während seine Schwester sich eine Sitzgelegenheit zu suchen begann. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Lia einen Sessel nahe dem Fenster entdeckt, den sie ihrem Bruder gegenüber hinstellte, sich drauf setzte und in Chris' Griffweite rückte.

Auch Cindy war immer näher gerückt. Sie musste vor sich zugeben, dass sie dieses Thema auch sehr interessierte und es schien, als ob Chris seiner jüngeren Schwester gegenüber wesentlich offener sprach als mit irgendjemand sonst.

Chris atmete einmal tief durch und ließ sich wieder im Rollstuhl zusammensacken, um Kraft zu sparen.

‚Der Avatar der Zeit ist ein Mensch mit hohem PSI-Potential, der mit der Erde im Einklang steht und für sie kämpft. In diesem Kampf kann dieser Mensch auf die Erdenergien zurückgreifen, um seine eigene Kraft damit zu unterstützen. Voraussetzung dafür ist, dass man entweder eine natürliche Affinität dazu hat – wie ich – oder dass man mit dem „Tropfen der Zeit" etwas anfangen kann – wie es Juna soll.'

Lia hob eine Augenbraue in perfekter Imitation ihres Bruders:„Tropfen der Zeit? Du meinst diesen tropfenförmigen Stein, den sie auf der Stirn trägt?"

‚Ja, denn er ist ein Artefakt einer uralten Zivilisation, ein Stern, der einem erlaubt, sich der Kräfte der Erde zu bedienen. Zusätzlich verfügt der Tropfen auch über eigene Kräfte. Das Problem ist nur, dass Juna, die Törichte, noch immer nicht vollständig erwacht ist und daher auf das volle Potential ihrer Kräfte keinen Zugriff hat. Sie…'

Cindy unterbrach ihn ärgerlich: „Du kümmerst dich jetzt bald ein Jahr um sie und sie ist noch immer zu dämlich, zu kapieren, was du von ihr willst. Ich bin immer noch der festen Überzeugung, dass es schwachsinnig war, sie als deine Nachfolgerin zu wählen. _Sie hört dir ja nicht einmal zu und wenn, dann kapiert sie nicht, was du ihr zu sagen versuchst!_ Warum bist du nicht Avatar geblieben?"

‚Cindy… Es gab nicht soviel Auswahl an in Frage kommenden Leuten! Wäre Lia da gewesen, hätte ich vielleicht sie gewählt, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr anders gegangen wäre, aber die Dinge sind, wie sie sind. Wir haben dieses Thema schon hundertmal durchdiskutiert! _Außerdem weißt gerade du genau, dass mein Körper zu schwach ist, die Strapazen noch länger zu ertragen_.'

Lia mischte sich ein: „Welche Strapazen, Chris?"

‚Als Avatar ist man sowohl physisch als auch psychisch bis aufs Äußerste gefordert. Einerseits ist PSI-Arbeit, wie du ja weißt, sehr anstrengend, andererseits ist der Kampf gegen die Raaja etwas, wofür man körperlich fit und beweglich sein muss. Das zehrt natürlich auch an den Ressourcen des Körpers. Bis ich 17 war, ging es auch noch gut. Ich war ja von daheim her gut durchtrainiert, flexibel und beweglich – eben ein Tänzer und ein geschulter _ténérezu_. Leider bemerkte ich zu spät, wie sehr diese Arbeit an mir zehrte – bis ich an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war. Ich kann dieses Handicap durch meine Fähigkeit der Astralprojektion gut ausgleichen, das Problem ist allerdings, dass dies meinen physischen Körper wiederum Energie und Kraft entzieht, die er zum Leben braucht. Letztes Frühjahr war es dann so weit, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gab, als einen Nachfolger für mich zu finden, der den Tropfen der Zeit tragen und meine Aufgaben übernehmen konnte.' Er seufzte traurig.

‚Hätte ich mehr Auswahl gehabt, ich hätte sicher nicht Juna Ariyoshi gewählt, weil sie der materiellen Welt zu sehr verhaftet ist und mit Konzepten, die dir, Cindy oder mir vertraut sind, überhaupt nichts anfangen kann. Das fängt bei simpler Telepathie an und endet bei den Raaja und den Aufgaben des Avatars. Von der Arbeit in einem Kreis in den Steinkreisen will ich gar nicht erst reden, obwohl es hier direkt unter der Basis ein uraltes Heiligtum gibt, in welchem man effektiv arbeiten könnte.

Dies wiederum bedeutet, dass ich meine Aufgaben noch nicht völlig übergeben kann und mich wegen Junas Angst und Unwissenheit schon mehrmals um ihretwillen in Lebensgefahr begeben musste, um uns alle vor großem Unglück zu bewahren. Du kannst dir natürlich vorstellen, wie „glücklich" die Leute bei SEED darüber sind. Teresa Wong – ein leitendes Mitglied der Organisation, mit der ich recht gut auskomme und zusammenarbeiten kann - versteht noch am meisten davon, während die anderen Cindy, Juna und mich eher als etwas exotisches, schon fast gefährliches ansehen.'

Lia sah ihren Bruder nachdenklich an und fragte: „Sag, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, woran es liegen könnte, dass Juna dir gedanklich nicht folgen kann? Wenn sie mir gegenüber über dich spricht, sagt sie, dass sie ja wolle, aber sie könne dir einfach nicht folgen und wisse nicht, auf was du hinaus willst. Ich glaube, ihr sind die einfachsten Konzepte, die uns Telepathen absolut klar sind, nicht verständlich. Woher auch, wenn sie diese Art Kräfte erst durch den Stein bekommen hat und nie diesbezüglich ausgebildet wurde? Kann es sein, dass du zuviel Vorwissen voraussetzt?" Chris hob den Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick. ‚Sprich weiter. Vielleicht hilft uns deine Idee, das Problem aus der Welt zu schaffen, damit Juna endlich selbständig agieren kann.'

„Du müsstest bei ihr absolut von Null anfangen, was klarerweise nicht geht, wenn der Handlungsbedarf so dringend war, wie du es darstellst. Was wäre nun, wenn ich ihr diesbezüglich ein wenig Nachhilfe gebe? Nichts gegen dich und deine Anstrengungen, Brüderchen, aber ich glaube, dass du durch deine Zeit als Bewahrer und Avatar einfach den Blick dafür verloren hast, wie man einen Anfänger packen muss und wo man mit dem Training ansetzen muss. Was meinst du? Wäre das eine brauchbare Idee? Vor allem: Wäre das machbar?"

Chris dachte eine Weile nach. Die Idee seiner Schwester schien ihm gar nicht so schlecht. Fragte sich nur, wie man sie umsetzen sollte. Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was raus käme, wenn man so etwas vor der Nase von Junas Mutter diskutierte oder übte. Jeder Nichttelepath hatte mit solchen Dingen Vorbehalte und Ängste und Frau Ariyoshi war sicherlich nicht die Erste und garantiert nicht die Letzte.

Lia war seinen Gedanken gefolgt und übermittelte ihm nun: ‚Lass mich nur machen, Chris! Ich habe da schon einen Geistesblitz!' Sie lachte leise, während er nur amüsiert schnaubte. ‚Ich hoffe nur, dein Geistesblitz ist für uns alle gesund!'

Cindy konnte nicht fassen, was sich hier vor ihren Augen abspielte. ‚Dieses Mädchen wagt es doch tatsächlich, Chris Vorschriften machen zu wollen! Ist er TI-1 oder sie? Was hat sie an sich, das mir fehlt, das ihn dazu bewegt, aus sich heraus zu gehen und über ihre Witze zu lachen?'

Da sie Waise war und vor dem Tod ihrer Eltern in zerrütteten Familienverhältnissen gelebt hatte, kam ihr nicht einmal ansatzweise in den Sinn, dass die enge Beziehung zwischen Lia und Chris auf ihre Familienbande zurückzuführen sein könnte. Sie war der Meinung, dass Lia auf irgendeine Art und Weise Chris bezirzte, um ihn ihr schlussendlich wegnehmen zu können. Das würde sie zu verhindern wissen, sie wollte nicht wieder mutterseelenallein dastehen!

Plötzlich klopfte es und eine Frau steckte den Kopf zur Türe herein. „Störe ich?" Cindy übermittelte mit monotoner Stimme Chris' Antwort: „Nein, komm nur herein. Was gibt es, Teresa-san?"

Daraufhin kam die schlanke Halbchinesin ins Zimmer herein. Sie hatte grüne Augen und rotbraune, jungenhaft kurze Haare und einen geschmeidigen, muskulösen Körper. Lia schätzte sie auf ca. 1,70m Körpergröße. Teresa Wong war die einzige Person in SEED-Uniform in diesem Raum, alle anderen - trotz ihrer Verbindung zu SEED - waren Zivilisten.

Chris wandte sich seiner Schwester zu, ließ aber Cindy höflichkeitshalber übersetzen: „Lia-chan, das ist Teresa Wong, ein führendes Mitglied von SEED, genauer gesagt von der Abteilung Fernost. Teresa-san, das ist meine Schwester Lia. Ich hoffe, sie hat dich mit ihrer Szene von vorhin nicht allzu sehr erschreckt. Sie kann etwas explosiv werden, wenn ihr etwas nicht paßt."

Teresa lachte: „Ja, das habe ich bemerkt, Chris-san. – Hallo Cindy-san! – Ich habe hier einige Unterlagen, die dich sehr interessieren dürften. Ich bin ja vorher nicht mehr dazu gekommen, sie dir zu unterbreiten. Außerdem kam mir bei Lias „Performance" mit den Securities eine Idee und ich dachte mir, dass du diese sicher gerne hören möchtest." Sie ließ sich gemütlich auf dem letzten verbliebenen Sessel nieder, rückte diesen zum Tisch und legte den Ordner in ihrer Hand auf die Tischplatte.

Lia war die erste, die mitsamt Sessel zum Tisch aufrückte, vor lauter Neugier auf ihren Bruder vergessend, der beschloss, ihr bei Gelegenheit noch ein Wörtchen darüber zu sagen. Cindy stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu Chris. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass er noch nicht allzu erschöpft war und der Diskussion aufmerksam folgen konnte, schob sie seinen Rollstuhl zum Tisch, neben Teresa. Erst dann holte sie ihren eigenen Sessel und setzte sich neben ihn, so dass sie einen guten Blick auf die Unterlagen hatte.

Als alle endlich saßen, nahm die Chinesin den Ordner und legte ihn vorsichtig in Chris' Schoß, so dass dieser leichter lesen konnte. Die nächsten Minuten verliefen in gespanntem Schweigen, während er die in Japanisch geschriebenen Seiten überflog. Seine zunehmende Unruhe und Anspannung entging keinem der Anwesenden, am allerwenigsten den anderen beiden Telepathen.

„Das ist beunruhigend. Und Juna ist nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas tun zu können, weil sie noch nicht vollständig erwacht ist. Beunruhigend!", übermittelte er durch Cindy, als er fertig gelesen hatte. Teresa sah ihn an: „Du stimmst mir also zu?" Er nickte.

„Sag schon, Chris, was ist los? Ich kann nicht so schnell lesen und bin schon nach einer Seite ausgestiegen! Außerdem bist du mit dem Ellenbogen ständig über dem Blatt gehangen, so dass ich die Hälfte ohnehin nicht lesen konnte!", drängte Lia ungeduldig.

_**Chris:**_

_Ich zögere, meiner Schwester diese Information mitzuteilen, da ich sie nicht in diese Angelegenheit hineinziehen will. Ihre Sicherheit ist mir wichtig und es wäre eine Schande, wenn ihr etwas geschähe, nur weil ich sie in etwas hineingezogen habe, was gar nicht für sie gedacht ist._

_Was Teresa mir da gegeben hat, sind Auswertungen aus dem Überwachungsraum des Nemetons, mit denen sie nur wenig anfangen kann. Teile der Tabellen sind zwar für sie klar, aber diese seltsamen Fluktuationen im Energieniveau des Steinkreises sagen ihr nichts, mir dafür umso mehr. Ein weiteres beunruhigendes Faktum ist, dass auch die Linien, die von Osaka, Kobe, Tokio und Hiroshima kommen, flackern, als ob ihnen die Energie abgezogen würde._

_Das kann nur zweierlei heißen: An den Linien sitzen Raaja, die ihnen die Energie abzapfen und hier im Zentrum fehlt eindeutig der Griff eines guten TI-Telepathen. Ich bin zu krank und Juna unfähig und noch nicht erwacht. Wenn wir nicht aufpassen, wird das Problem schnell eskalieren. Beunruhigende Aussichten, fürwahr…_

Lia und Cindy wurden langsam kribbelig. Chris machte eine ernste Miene, sagte aber kein Wort der Erläuterung. Dann sah er plötzlich auf: ‚Macht euch keine Sorgen, Mädchen, es ist nichts, das euch beide betreffen kann. Es ist etwas Internes.' Gleichzeitig blockte er jeden Versuch Lias, mehr Informationen aus ihm herauszubekommen. Da auch Cindy dies mitbekam, versuchte sie es erst gar nicht.

Teresa wandte sich an Chris: „Hast du eine Idee, wie wir das Problem beheben könnten?" Er sah sie an: „Wäre ich kräftig genug, würde ich es selber versuchen. Wäre Juna bereits erwacht, hätten wir das Problem erst gar nicht. Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich doch selber den Versuch wagen müssen, den Kreis zu stabilisieren – koste es auch mein Leben!" Cindy fuhr zusammen, als sie das übersetzt hatte. „Chris, bitte! Du bist schon schwach genug, wenn du das probierst, bringt es dich sicher um!" Lia starrte ihren Bruder nur entsetzt an und brachte kein Wort heraus. Das Problem, welcher Natur es auch immer war, war scheinbar etwas Ernstes.

Teresa sah Chris eine Weile an und sagte dann: „Du erinnerst dich, dass ich sagte, ich hätte eine Idee?" Er nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Ich habe deine Schwester vorhin in Aktion gesehen. Ihre Kräfte wären genau das, was wir im Moment brauchen. Was hältst du davon, dass sie uns unterstützt, bis TI-2 – Juna – einsatzfähig ist? Natürlich wäre sie unter deiner Aufsicht, da du sie ja offenbar unter Kontrolle hast. Sie könnte zum Beispiel Juna unterstützen oder dir ihre Kraft leihen. Oder.." Sie wollte fortfahren, unterbrach sich aber, als sie Chris' entsetzten Blick sah. „Was hast du? Du weißt genau, dass du unentbehrlich für uns bist, bis Juna erwacht ist, aber derzeit zu krank bist, um wirklich aktiv zu arbeiten!" - „Teresa, das ist Wahnsinn! Lia ist kein Mitglied von SEED und wenn sie hier zu Schaden kommt, wer soll dann daheim ihre Position übernehmen?" – „Genauso ist es Wahnsinn, wenn du hier in diesem Zustand arbeitest! Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach Lia selber fragen, ob sie das will?"

Sie wandte sich Lia zu: „Lia, wärest du bereit, unter Chris uns zu unterstützen? Du hast ja bereits mehr als genug mitbekommen. Deine Fähigkeiten wären uns eine große Hilfe, wirklich!"

Die junge Irin sah verwirrt vom einen zum anderen. Wo war sie hier nur hineingeraten? Andererseits klang das nach einem feinen Abenteuer, also warum nicht? Sie hatte erkannt, dass SEED offenbar einen Mangel an guten Telepathen hatte und auf Cindy konnte man nicht wirklich zählen. Das Kind hatte viel rohes Talent, aber herzlich wenig Ausbildung und stellte daher eher eine Gefahr sowohl für sich als auch für andere dar.

„Wenn mein Bewahrer es wünscht, werde ich es tun." Fragender Blick von Teresa. „Chris ist mein Bewahrer, ich unterstehe hier in Japan seiner Aufsicht. Es hängt daher von ihm ab, ob ich darf oder nicht." Nun wandten sich alle ihm zu.

Er zögerte. Teresa hatte ihn genau dahin gesteuert, wo er eigentlich gar nicht hin wollte. Aber er sah auch die Wahrheit in ihren Worten. Schweren Herzens nickte er. „In Ordnung, aber nur unter einer Bedingung: Sie wird _nur mit mir gemeinsam_ arbeiten und auf _keine Solomissionen_ gehen." – „Soll recht sein, Chris. Du weißt am besten, wie man sie einsetzen kann."

Keiner bemerkte Cindys wütenden Blick und ihre rasende Eifersucht. In ihren Augen hatte eine dahergelaufene Ausländerin geschafft, was viele andere in Jahren nicht schafften. Zuerst Juna und nun diese Irin! Was in aller Welt war nur in Chris gefahren?

Teresa war zufrieden mit sich und froh darüber, dass Chris offenbar in seiner Schwester eine wertvolle Verbündete hatte, die ihn unterstützen würde. Er alleine war sicherlich nicht mehr in der Lage, irgendwelche anstrengenden Einsätze ohne Unterstützung durchzuhalten, aber solange Juna nicht einsatzfähig war, musste es irgendwie gehen. Es war ärgerlich, dass TI-2 und er offenbar völlig aneinander vorbeiredeten und daher auch nichts weiterging.

Der dickköpfige junge Mann hatte sich wenigstens bereit erklärt, Lias Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn auch nur dann, wenn sie mit ihm gemeinsam auf Einsätze ging. Das war zumindest etwas. Der Kampf gegen die Raaja wurde immer härter und ein guter TI-Telepath fehlte jetzt schon sehr, was in Zukunft noch viel schlimmer werden würde, spätestens dann, wenn Chris endgültig zusammenbrach und Juna dann noch nicht erwacht war.

„Gut, also kann ich mich drauf verlassen, dass wenn wir dich oder Juna wieder brauchen, auch Lia kontaktiert werden soll?" Chris nickte, auch wenn er alles andere als glücklich über diese Wendung der Dinge wirkte. „In Ordnung, ich werde die anderen davon unterrichten und ihre Meinung einholen." Damit erhob sich Teresa, nahm den Ordner wieder an sich und verließ mit zügigem Schritt den Raum.

Kaum war die Tür zu, platzte Cindy heraus: „Chris-san, geht es dir noch ganz gut? Zuerst wählst du Juna aus, die sich als absolut töricht und dumm herausstellt und jetzt eine irische _Wahnsinnige_, die beinahe die Securities gegrillt hat und sich scheinbar nach Belieben Zugang zur Basis verschaffen kann! Sie hat dir den Kopf verdreht, gib's zu! Sie mag ja TI-Potential haben, aber wer sagt, dass sie es im Notfall einsetzen kann?" Lias Augen verengten sich gefährlich, aber bevor sie auf Cindy losgehen konnte, schaltete sich Chris ein: ‚Meine Schwester ist keine Wahnsinnige, außerdem hat sie im Unterschied zu Juna und dir ein formelles Training ihrer Fähigkeiten genossen und ist daher in der Lage, ihre Gefühle und ihren Körper strengster Disziplin zu unterwerfen Abgesehen davon hast du dir ja schon mehrmals auf ähnliche Art Zugang hierher verschafft, also meckere nicht und pass auf, was du sagst. _Wer weiß, ob sich deine Einstellung nicht einmal rächt?_'

„Ich sehe keinen Beweis für irgendeine Disziplin, die sie haben soll, eher für das Gegenteil, wenn ich daran denke, wie sie in den letzten zwei Tagen mit dir umgegangen ist. Wer würde es wagen, dich zu schlagen?"

Lia fuhr auf: „Dummes Gör, wer erlaubt denn _dir_, so mit einem _ténérezu_ zu reden? _Kehr' lieber einmal vor deiner eigenen Tür, bevor du alle anderen beschuldigst!_" Wütend machte sich Cindy bereit, mit ihren Kräften auf Lia loszugehen, wurde aber von ihr abgefangen, bevor sie irgendetwas ausrichten konnte. „Ich bin selber bald Bewahrerin, also hüte dich!", fauchte Lia.

‚Ruhe, alle beide und runter mit den Energieniveaus! Die Luft ist geladen wie bei einem Gewitter!', fuhr Chris dazwischen. Die beiden Mädchen starrten sich wütend an, jede bereit, zuzuschlagen. ‚Auseinander!', wiederholte er sich. ‚Was soll diese kindische Streiterei? Es gibt wirklich Wichtigeres, als dass ihr zwei versucht, euch gegenseitig umzubringen. Ihr beide seid ja wie Hund und Katz, muss man euch auch noch trennen wie sie?'

Beide schnaubten, senkten ihre Energieniveaus und drehten einander beleidigt den Rücken zu. Chris seufzte. Na das ging ja gut los: Cindy war offenbar eifersüchtig auf Lia, die darauf natürlich aggressiv reagierte. Wie sollte man da zusammenarbeiten? Er hoffte nur, dass die Zusammenarbeit von Juna und Lia besser funktionierte, sonst würde es ein ernsthaftes Problem geben.

Die ganze Affäre machte ihm ein schlechtes Gefühl und er ahnte, dass Cindy mit ihrem Temperament und ihrer wilden Eifersucht möglicherweise noch große Schwierigkeiten machen würde.

_**Chris:**_

_Göttin und Herrin, bitte hilf, dass dieser Konflikt nicht im Ernstfall Menschenleben fordert… Mich beschleichen böse Vorahnungen, als wüsste ich, dass diese ganze Affäre uns vielleicht nur um Haaresbreite an einer Katastrophe vorbeiführt. Hoffentlich nicht! Die Probleme sind so schon zu viele, als dass man sie alleine bewältigen könnte!_

Lia atmete tief durch und sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ich glaube, ich muss los. Sonst fällt daheim auf, dass ich nicht in der Schule war." – ‚Was?' – „Ich muss nachhause, man sucht mich sonst. Zumindest Juna ahnt sicher, wo ich war." Ihr Bruder sah sie beunruhigt an: ‚Du hast die Schule geschwänzt?'

„War eh nur Turnen, kein Fach, in dem ich viel versäume. Ich hab gesagt, mir sei schlecht. Krieg bloß keine Krise!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, denn seine Miene gefiel ihr gar nicht. Er zuckte ergeben die Schultern, da er wirklich nicht die Energie hatte, mit ihr auch noch darüber zu diskutieren. ‚Na dann setz' dich in Bewegung! Der Weg durch die Basis ist lang, und ich möchte, dass du zumindest legal hier wieder hinausgehst. Bevor du gehst, komm aber noch kurz mit mir mit.' Er gab Cindy ein Zeichen, worauf das Kind aufstand und den Rollstuhl in Richtung Tür schob. „Steh nicht rum wie angewurzelt! Er will dass du kommst!", zischte sie. Lia blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den beiden durch das Labyrinth der Gänge zu folgen, bis sie in einem ruhigen Gang ankamen. Cindy öffnete eine der Türen.

Als sie eintraten, verschlug es Lia fast den Atem. Der Raum war zwar eher klein, aber sehr hell und freundlich eingerichtet und dazu angenehm kühl. Die großen Fenster wurden von weißen Florvorhängen verdeckt, man konnte aber trotzdem leicht zum Wald, der die Basis umgab, hinüber sehen. Die Einrichtung war eher spartanisch, sie beschränkte sich auf Bett, Nachtkasten, Schreibtisch mit Schreibzeug, einem Notebook und einem Drucker darauf, zwei Kleiderkästen gegenüber dem Bett und einigen geschmackvollen Bildern an der Wand. Die einzige Zierde des Raumes waren zwei miteinander verbundene, reich verzierte Messingstangen am Fuße des Bettes, an denen ein reizendes Windspiel hing, das in dem leichten Luftzug, der durch ein gekipptes Fenster hereinkam, leise Töne erzeugte.

„Schön! Ist das dein Zimmer?" – ‚Ja. Es ist nicht viel, aber es reicht zum Leben.', lächelte er. ‚Aber ich bin eigentlich weniger wegen der Raumbesichtigung mit dir hergekommen, sondern weil ich dir noch etwas geben will, bevor du heimfährst.' – „Was denn?" – ‚Ein wenig Proviant und ein paar Unterlagen.' – „Unterlagen? Proviant? Wofür?"

Das mentale Äquivalent von Chris' Lachen erfüllte den Raum: ‚Ich zweifle daran, dass du heute bereits zu Mittag gegessen hast, außerdem sagte ich ja, ich wollte dich legal hier wieder herausbekommen! Du bekommst von mir ein paar Kekse, etwas zu trinken, eine Entschuldigung für die Schule und einen Schrieb, der dich berechtigt, hier ein- und auszugehen, bis Teresa dir deine eigene Berechtigungskarte organisiert hat.'

Das junge Mädchen glotzte ihren Bruder verdutzt an. Das ging ihr alles etwas zu schnell. Sie kam zu SEED wie die Jungfrau zum Kind! Heilige Maria, was würde Juna dazu sagen? Die würde vermutlich denken, ein mittleres Wunder oder auch eine mittlere Katastrophe – alles eine Frage des Blickwinkels – sei geschehen!

‚Schau dich ruhig um, es wird ein paar Minuten dauern.'

Lia ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, ging geradewegs auf das Windspiel zu und brachte es mit einer Hand zum Klingen. „So ein schöner Klang! Woher hast du es?", wandte sie sich an ihren Bruder, der am Notebook saß und rasch einen Text hineintippte. ‚Was, das Windspiel? Aus Kyoto und du kannst mir glauben, es war nicht billig.' – „So sieht es auch aus!"

Cindy nahm derweil die versprochenen Kekse und Saft aus einem der Kästen und stellte diese auf einen Beistelltisch. Dann holte sie noch Gläser und schenkte ein. „Darf ich?", fragte Lia, als sie diese sah. Das Kind nickte und sie nahm eins der Gläser und trank daraus. „Ah, Apfelsaft! Richtiger Apfelsaft, nicht dieses Chemozeugs aus dem Geschäft! Ich nehme an, ihr kauft nur solchen Saft?" „Ja.", erwiderte Cindy. „Etwas anderes würde Chris gar nicht vertragen. Alles, was chemisch behandelt und vergiftet wurde, bekommt ihm ganz und gar nicht, er wird von so etwas ziemlich krank. Abgesehen davon, dass er es meist sowieso schon von vorneherein verweigert." Sie weidete sich an Lias bestürztem Blick. ‚Na, das hast du nicht gewusst, oder?', spottete sie innerlich.

„Die Packung Kekse sollst du einstecken.", fügte sie laut hinzu. „Danke.", Lia nahm das Säckchen an sich und tat es in ihren Rucksack. Im selben Moment sprang der Drucker an und spuckte zwei A4-Seiten aus.

Als Lia von ihrer Packerei wieder aufsah, war Chris vor ihr und hielt ihr die zwei Blätter hin. Sie nahm und überflog sie. Auf dem einen Blatt stand eine formelle Entschuldigung an die Schule, dass ihr vor dem Turnunterricht schlecht geworden sei. Das andere Blatt war eine Genehmigung mit Referenz, die ihr jederzeit zur Basis Zutritt verschaffte. Beide waren von ihm händisch unterschrieben worden: je einmal in japanischen Zeichen und einmal in seiner normalen Unterschrift.

Sie bedankte sich und legte die beiden Blätter in ihre Mappe, damit sie keine Falten oder Eselsohren bekamen. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Bruder und ließ sich von einer widerwilligen Cindy wieder ins Freie hinausführen.

Sie schwang sich auf ihr Fahrrad, passierte den Schranken und fuhr, so schnell sie konnte, die Bergstraße in Richtung Kobe hinunter. Sie erfreute sich an dem dichten Wald und dem Wind, der durch ihre langen, hellen Haare brauste und ihr Kleid zum Flattern brachte. Manchmal wurde sie von einem Auto überholt oder es kam ihr eins entgegen, aber das kümmerte sie nicht, dafür war sie viel zu gut gelaunt. Sie ahnte nicht, dass ihr Bruder ihr von seinem Fenster aus besorgt hinterher sah.

„Lia-san, Gott sei Dank, da bist du endlich! Wir dachten schon, du wärest verschollen!", wurde sie von Juna bei ihrer Ankunft daheim begrüßt. „Mutter, du kannst aufhören, dich zu sorgen! Hier ist sie! Zerzaust, rotwangig und offenbar bei bester Gesundheit!" Junas Mutter kam aus dem Wohnzimmer gelaufen. „Lia-san, wo warst du? Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht!"

„Ich war bei… bei einem Freund. Wir haben uns verplaudert, das ist alles." Frau Ariyoshi runzelte die Stirn. Jetzt fing Lia auch schon an, herumzudrucksen wie Juna. Auch Juna wurde argwöhnisch. Da war etwas im Busch!

Als die beiden Mädchen abends im Zimmer über ihren Aufgaben saßen, nahm Lia ihre Mappe aus dem Rucksack. Beim Öffnen derselben fielen ihr die beiden Zettel heraus.

„Lia-san, dir ist da etwas rausgefallen! Warte, ich heb sie dir auf!", sagte Juna und bückte sich, die Zettel aufzuheben. Aber als ihr Blick auf den Text darauf fiel, stutzte sie. „Wo warst du heute Nachmittag? Sicher nicht in der Schule, sonst könnte auf dem einen Zettel nicht das Logo von SEED sein!" Sie las den Text genauer durch. „Du warst bei Chris? Was wollte er von dir? Sag bloß, du hast Schule geschwänzt!" Lia wurde es heiß und kalt und ihr Gesicht wurde rot. Sie sah zu Boden: „Ja, hast du etwas dagegen?" – „Schon. Diese Sache mit SEED ist gefährlich und unberechenbar. Es reicht, wenn ich wider Willen meinen Hals hinhalte, es musst nicht auch noch du hineingezogen werden, Lia-san!"

Die junge Irin sah auf: „Willst du mir den Umgang mit meinem Bruder verbieten?"

„Nein, aber dich warnen. Ich bin durch diese Leute schon in genug gefährliche Situationen geraten, dass es mir für mein Leben reicht und ich entnehme dem Brief von Chris, dass er dich auch angeworben hat! _Jetzt ist bei ihm aber endgültig eine Schraube locker, oder?_"

„Er war ja dagegen! Es war _Teresa_, die ihn überredet hat. Sie meinte, es wäre der Sache dienlich, da du noch nicht „erwacht" seiest und Chris die Strapazen nicht mehr lange durchhält. Daraufhin hat er widerwillig zugestimmt, aber unter einer Bedingung: Dass ich nur dann auf Einsätze gehe, wenn er dabei ist. Anfangs hat er aber Teresa für leicht verrückt erklärt, wirklich, Juna-san! -

Ich habe übrigens mit ihm geredet und er hat erlaubt, dass ich dir ein wenig im Umgang mit deinen Fähigkeiten helfe, damit du schneller eigenständig als TI-2 agieren und ihn entlasten kannst."

Juna starrte ihre Freundin verblüfft an. Hatte sie jetzt einen totalen Dachschaden oder erlag Juna selber einer Halluzination? Schwänzte ihre Freundin einfach die Schule, um sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu begeben und kam auch noch heil und mit Zugeständnissen wieder heraus! Entweder konnte sie hexen oder Wunder wirken.

Sie selber hatte Chris nie auch nur das geringste Zugeständnis abringen können. Jeder Versuch war mit einer harschen Zurechtweisung und dem Hinweis auf ihre Torheit abgeschmettert worden.

„Juna, schau, was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Außerdem ist es doch ein feines Abenteuer für uns beide, oder? Wir können wenigstens etwas bewirken, und wer kann das schon von sich behaupten?" Juna schnaubte: „Ja, aber ich hätte es lieber, ich müsste nicht meinen Kopf hinhalten! Chris lässt mich gegen Monster kämpfen und wenn ich Fehler mache, staucht er mich ein und redet was von wegen wie töricht ich bin und wie unrein! Ich schulde ihm mein Leben, okay, aber das ist die Hölle! Ich will ja, aber wie soll ich, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, was ich tun soll und was er von mir will?"

Lia legte ihrer Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Juna, das kommt daher, dass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern kann, wie es ist, Anfänger zu sein. Er ist mit diesen Fähigkeiten auf die Welt gekommen und für ihn sind sie das natürlichste auf der Welt. Nimm zum Beispiel Telepathie: Ohne sie könnte er praktisch überhaupt nicht kommunizieren, sofern es nicht jemanden gibt, der seine Zeichensprache versteht. Seine Zeit als Bewahrer daheim und hier als Avatar der Zeit haben seinen Blickwinkel total verändert." Juna sah sie fragend an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Wir achten hauptsächlich auf die Dinge, die uns direkt oder indirekt betreffen. Er hingegen sieht nur das Gesamtbild und die damit einhergehende Verantwortung. Er war jahrelang gewissermaßen der Repräsentant der Erde und ist in dieser Zeit eine tief greifende Verbindung mit ihr eingegangen. Das impliziert: Für ihn ist das Wohl aller wichtiger als ein einziges Individuum, verstehst du?"

„Ja, schon. Aber wenn er mich als seine Nachfolgerin bestimmt, müsste er mir dann nicht zumindest zu vermitteln versuchen, was er will?"

„Ich hatte noch keinen Einblick, wo es hakt, aber ich vermute, dass er es auf seine Weise versucht und dabei aber übersieht, dass du als „Normalsterbliche" seinen Worten eine völlig andere Bedeutung beimisst, als er es tut."

„Hm, das klingt plausibel, behebt aber das zugrunde liegende Problem nicht: Dass er und ich völlig aneinander vorbeireden."

„Das ist der Grund, warum ich ihn gebeten habe, mir zu erlauben, dir zu helfen. Dass ich jetzt auch auf Einsätze mit soll, ist da nur hilfreich, glaube ich, weil ich dann notfalls eingreifen kann. Was meinst du?"

Juna seufzte: „Probieren kann man es ja einmal, Lia-san. Mehr als schief gehen kann es ja nicht. Zumindest hat er eingesehen, dass es so nicht mehr weitergehen kann."

„Chris ist kein Narr, Juna-san. Es ist ihm auch schon länger aufgefallen, aber ich glaube, er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er dem Problem beikommen sollte. Zumindest interpretiere ich seine Reaktion so."

„Meinst du?"

„Ja."

Ein blonder und ein schwarzer Haarschopf beugten sich wieder über die Hausaufgaben, aber keine der beiden war wirklich mit voller Konzentration dabei.

„Meinst du, Teresas Idee wird funktionieren, Chris?"

‚Ich hoffe es. Andernfalls werden wir früher Probleme haben, als es uns lieb ist.'

„Ich bin zwar immer noch gegen Juna und Lia, aber du wirst schon wissen, warum du sie wählst. Hoffe ich zumindest…"

‚Danke für diese Unze Vertrauen, Cindy! Keine Sorge, _mein_ Verstand ist noch intakt!', spöttelte er.

Beide starrten aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit und hingen eigenen Gedanken nach.

In den folgenden Tagen schienen die Abenteuer bei SEED für beide Mädchen in weite Ferne zu rücken. Das Wochenende war da und man hatte sich zum Schwimmen an einem nahen Baggersee verabredet. Bei dieser Gelegenheit würden auch Junas Freund Tokio und ihre beste Freundin Sayuri zu den beiden Freundinnen dazu stoßen.

Sayuri und Lia waren sich auf Anhieb sympathisch, während Tokio ihr mit Misstrauen begegnete. Obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, dass Lia tatsächlich mit Chris verwandt war, war alleine die starke äußerliche Ähnlichkeit für ihn Anlass genug, auf Distanz zu bleiben.

Als Tokio einmal alleine mit Juna war, konnte er es nicht lassen, seine Freundin zu fragen: „Sag, Juna-chan…"

„Was Tokio-kun?"

„Du hast seit neuestem eine Gabe, Freaks aufzugabeln, kommt mir vor.."

„Was? Wieso? Sie ist eine Austauschschülerin aus Irland, keine Verrückte!"

„Naja, weil sie dem Freak im Rollstuhl, du weißt schon, diesem Chris, so ähnlich sieht!"

„Deshalb hat sie noch lange keinen solchen Vogel wie er! Ach, Tokio, was du schon wieder denkst!"

Nachdenklich sonnte sich das Pärchen, bis die anderen wieder dazu stießen und sie nass spritzten. Unter großen Gekreische und Gelächter jagten sie daraufhin Lia und Sayuri zum See zurück.

Im Laufe dieses Nachmittags fiel es auch Lia auf, dass Tokio sich ihr gegenüber sehr distanziert verhielt, woraufhin sie beschloss, ihn direkt darauf anzureden. Keine Viertelstunde später ergab sich die Gelegenheit, als sie alle gemeinsam auf der Decke saßen und jausneten. Nur Sayuri fehlte, sie war Eis kaufen gegangen und würde so bald nicht zurück sein.

„Tokio-san, hättest du eine Minute für mich?" Der braunhaarige Bursch wandte sich ihr zu und meinte: „Ja, sicher, Lia-san. Was gibt es?" – „Habe ich etwas im Gesicht, dass du dich so von mir distanzierst?" – „Äh, nein, wie kommst du darauf?" Die Irin sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Tokio-san!" – „Naja, wenn ich ehrlich bin… du erinnerst mich an einen Freak aus Junas Bekanntenkreis. Du siehst dem Typen verdammt ähnlich, obwohl Juna meint, das hätte nichts mit dir zu tun." Lia lehnte sich leicht nach vor, dabei fielen ihr ihre hellblonden Haare auf fast die gleiche Weise wie bei Chris ins Gesicht, so dass es halb verdeckt war. Tokio zuckte zurück und seine Gedanken waren für die junge Telepathin deutlich hörbar: ‚Oh Gott, genauso wie _er_! Und die Augen! Sie sind wie die einer Katze, nur dass sie bei ihr blau statt türkis sind!' Gleichzeitig übertrug er unwillkürlich ein Erinnerungsbild an Chris, wie dieser ihn für seine Loyalität zu Juna zurechtgewiesen und ihm barsch mitgeteilt hatte, dass Juna und er von nun an unterschiedliche Wege beschreiten würden. Dabei hatte Chris ihn mit seinen irritierenden türkisen Augen angefunkelt, um seine Botschaft deutlich zu machen.

Da wusste Lia, dass sie mit Tokio Klartext reden musste. Sie sah ihn an und sagte ruhig: „Du fürchtest mich, weil ich Chris Hawken ähnlich sehe, richtig?" Er glotzte, nickte und sie fuhr fort: „Lass dir gesagt sein, dass er und ich völlig unterschiedliche Charaktere sind, obwohl wir Geschwister sind. Mein Bruder und ich verfolgen unterschiedliche Wege, auch wenn wir uns von Herzen gern haben und nur ungern voneinander getrennt sind." Tokio schnappte nach Luft: „Was? Lia-san, du bist mit...mit diesem _Freak _verwandt?" Das Mädchen nickte und wiederholte: „Ja, aber du brauchst mich deshalb nicht zu fürchten. Er ist im Grunde völlig harmlos, wenn man weiß, wie man ihn anzupacken hat. Chris hat ein gutes Herz, er tut keiner Fliege was zuleide, wenn man ihn nicht reizt. Ich bin genauso, aber hüte dich vor _meiner_ Explosion!" Tokio glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hier saß in aller Seelenruhe die Schwester des Freaks, der ihm Juna gestohlen hatte und wollte ihm etwas von seinem guten Herz erzählen. Das musste ein schlechter Traum sein!

Plötzlich lehnte sich Juna über den Picknickkorb hinweg zu ihnen hinüber. „Worüber redet ihr?" Lia wandte sich ihr zu. „Tokio hat offensichtlich mehr als nur einmal Bekanntschaft mit meinem Bruder gemacht. Was war denn der Grund für diesen Streit mit Chris? Er hat ja eine Heidenangst vor ihm!" - „Das ist eine ganze Weile her. Chris hat mich damals mitten in der Wildnis auf einem Berg ausgesetzt, um mich - wie er es nannte – zu „reinigen". Frag mich nicht, was ihn geritten hat. Tokio hat mir nachher erzählt, er hätte es mit irgendeinem „Tempel" – seiner Meinung nach ist der Berg ein Tempel – begründet. Angeblich wäre dies früher ein Initiationsritus gewesen.", erklärte Juna. Lia runzelte die Stirn. „Klingt eigentlich ganz plausibel. Das wird eine Erinnerung an ein früheres Leben gewesen sein, stelle ich mir vor. Das hat er öfter, das ist bei ihm nichts Besonderes." Entgeisterte Blicke seitens Juna und Tokio. „Könntest du das bitte erläutern?"

„Chris hat sich schon von klein auf an frühere Leben erinnern können. Das geht bis zu Existenzen in Atlantis zurück. Was glaubt ihr, wie verblüfft Seán war, als mein Bruder haarklein ein Ritual zitieren konnte, das er in diesem Leben nie gehört hat, und ihm dann erklärt hat, es sei aus Atlantis. Seán hat daraufhin Recherche betrieben und das Ritual tatsächlich in alten Aufzeichnungen seines Ordens gefunden! Ich schätze, das wird eine ähnliche Erfahrung gewesen sein. Diese Erinnerungen sind ja auch ein Grund, warum mein Bruder so jung schon Bewahrer wurde: Dinge, die andere erst lernen mussten, wusste er einfach schon!"

Die beiden starrten ihre Freundin und Kollegin verdutzt an. Das waren ja interessante Informationen, die die junge Irin da freimütig zur Verfügung stellte!

Tokio spöttelte: „Interessant! Herr Freak hat eine Schwester, kann sich an frühere Leben erinnern und hat angeblich ein gutes Herz! Wirklich interessant! Nur so nebenher zu deiner Information, Lia-san: Juna ist wegen ihm mehr als einmal fast ums Leben gekommen! Juna-chan, wie war das beim Atomkraftwerk? Oder im Wald? Oder in diesem Saal, wo er – von einem Raaja besessen – dich zweimal fast getötet hätte? Aber er hat ein gutes Herz! Wer's glaubt, wird selig!" Lia funkelte ihn zornig an: „Du kennst ihn ja gar nicht wirklich! Wie willst du es wagen, ihn zu beurteilen? _Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was er aufgegeben hat, damit du heute hier so in Ruhe sitzen und dich sonnen kannst!_ Aber Ooshima-san weiß ja alles besser!" Sie sprang wütend auf und stürmte in Richtung des Wäldchens davon.

Juna sah ihren Freund an: „Na super, da bist du jetzt aber sehr ins Fettnäpfchen getreten!" und lief dann ihrer Freundin hinterher, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sie aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Also lief Juna auf gut Glück in diese Richtung, um sie wieder zu finden. Ihrem Instinkt folgend, lief sie weiter und hoffte, dass sie richtig lag.

Tatsächlich! Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie ihre Freundin erreicht und rief: „Lia! Lia!" Die Irin drehte sich um. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. „_Go dtuga an diabhal leis é!__2_ Welches Recht hat er, Chris so zu beurteilen? Keines! Er schließt von einem Ereignis auf seinen Charakter, ohne genauer hinzusehen! Aber so sind die Kopfblinden!"

„Beruhig dich, er hat es sicher nicht böse gemeint. Es ist nur so, dass er gewissermaßen von den Ereignissen, die sich vor einem Jahr quasi überstürzt haben, traumatisiert wurde und seither allem, was mit meiner Aufgabe zu tun hat, misstraut."

„Was weiß er von Chris? _Gar nichts!_ _Mein Bruder hat ein Herz aus Gold, aber nur weil er fremdartig aussieht und nicht reden kann, denken alle Menschen, er hätte keine Gefühle und kein Herz!_

Er war es, der mich immer höchstpersönlich in die Schule gebracht hat, weil er sich um mich sorgte! Sein Einfluss auf mich brachte mich früher in den Kreis, als alle gehofft hatten! Er hat seine Gesundheit, seine Heimat und seine Familie aufgegeben, um uns allen dies hier zu ermöglichen! Andernfalls wäre die Erde längst tot, von Raajas zugrundegerichtet! Aber nein, _er ist ja ein Monster!_ Das ist es doch, was Tokio denkt, nicht wahr, Juna?" Inzwischen rannen dem jungen Mädchen Tränen der Wut über die Wangen. Juna wusste wirklich nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie versuchte, ihre Freundin zu trösten, nur die war ihren hilflosen Tröstungsversuchen nicht zugänglich. Sie wünschte zum ersten Mal Chris herbei, denn sie hatte gesehen, was er mit ein paar Worten und einer Berührung bei der temperamentvollen Irin vermochte. Aber hier musste sie es alleine schaffen. Also saß sie es gezwungenermaßen aus. Nach einer Weile hatte sich Lia wieder beruhigt. Juna fragte sie: „Geht's wieder? Die anderen werden uns schon suchen, es wird besser sein, wir gehen zurück." Lia nickte: „Du hast recht. Auf dem Rückweg werde ich mir das Gesicht noch waschen, damit ich nicht gar so schlimm aussehe."

Die beiden Mädchen kehrten zu ihrem Sitzplatz zurück. Da es allmählich kühl wurde und die Stimmung nach dem Streit zwischen Lia und Tokio eher gedrückt war, brachen die vier bald auf und gingen nach Hause.

Im Laufe der nächsten beiden Schulwochen entfernten sich die Ereignisse jenes Tages für beide immer mehr und Alltagstrott machte sich breit. Wohl unterhielten sich die beiden Mädchen oft miteinander, trafen sich im Teehaus oder gingen spazieren, aber ansonsten hatte jede genug mit Hausübungen, Proben und Privatproblemen zu tun.

Die Abende verbrachten sie mit Übungen für Juna, der im Verlauf dieser Arbeit einiges über ihre Fähigkeiten als Avatar der Zeit lernte.

Die Woche zog sich wie ein Gummiring in die Länge. Der Unterricht war fad und monoton und wären nicht die Bandproben, Lia hätte mehr als einmal daran gedacht, „zufällig" zu erkranken oder sonst irgendeinen Termin zu haben. Das Wetter war auch nicht gerade geeignet, ihre Stimmung zu heben: Entweder regnete es oder es war diesig und schwül. Freitags war immer die letzte Probe der Woche, die jeweils von 17.00 bis 18.00 stattfand.

Als sie nachher mit ihrer Gitarre aus der Schule kam, stürzte ihr zu ihrer Verblüffung Cindy entgegen und packte sie am Handgelenk. „Komm sofort mit, das ist ein Notfall!"

„Was? Wie? Hey, was soll das?", wehrte sie sich. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so mitzerren! Ich habe meine Gitarre in der Hand und einen schweren Rucksack im Kreuz! Warte, Cindy-san!"

„Tu nicht dumm herum, du kannst deine Sachen ohnehin im Van ablegen. Jetzt beeil dich!"

„Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Es muss doch einen Grund für deine Hektik geben!"

„Juna und du, ihr sollt uns helfen. Ein Raaja bedroht den Hafen und unsere Teams sind nie und nimmer alleine in der Lage, ihn zu bekämpfen!"

„Da suchst du Juna aber an der falschen Stelle! Sie geht ja gar nicht in diese Schule, Cindy-san!"

„Glaubst du, ich bin blöd? Wir haben Juna schon längst abgefangen, es wartet alles nur noch auf dich, weil Chris auf deiner Anwesenheit besteht!"

Endlich hatte Cindy Lia zum Van gezerrt. Die Irin ergab sich in ihr Schicksal, kletterte hinein und deponierte ihre Habe am Boden. Hinter ihr kletterte Cindy ebenfalls ins Auto, ließ sich auf den nächsten Sitzplatz plumpsen und schloss die Tür. Im selben Moment fuhr der Fahrer ruckartig an und fuhr, so schnell er konnte, stadtauswärts.

Lia runzelte die Stirn: „Meint ihr nicht, dass das die falsche Richtung ist?"

Cindy schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das passt schon, wir werden mit einem Helikopter hingebracht. Mit dem Auto kämen wir jetzt zur Stoßzeit viel zu spät und das wäre unter Umständen fatal!"

Nach ca. 15 Minuten waren sie an einem Sportplatz angekommen, wo ein Hubschrauber in Startposition stand. Kaum war das Auto zum Stehen gekommen, zerrte Cindy Lia heraus und bedeutete dem Fahrer, Lias Zeug mitzunehmen, während die beiden Mädchen losliefen.

Als sie fast beim Hubschrauber waren, begannen sich die Rotoren zu drehen und die Zugangstür öffnete sich. Ein groß gewachsener Schwarzer in Uniform nahm zuerst Lias Sachen in Empfang, dann reichte er ihr und Cindy eine Hand und half ihnen wortlos hinein. Hinter ihnen schloss er die Tür und gab dem Piloten das Zeichen zum Abheben.

„Na endlich! Wir dachten schon, ihr wärt in den Stau geraten! Da wären wir aber gewaltig in Schwierigkeiten geraten, weil der Raaja sicher nicht auf uns wartet!", empfing sie Teresa erleichtert. Sie wirkte angespannt. „Was ist genau los, Teresa-san? Cindy schwafelte was von einem Raaja im Hafen?", fragte Lia leicht verwirrt. Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen. Ihr Bruder.

‚Ein ziemlich großer Raaja kommt vom Meer aus direkt auf den Hafen zu. Wenn er sich weiter so schnell fortbewegt, ist er in wenigen Minuten dort. Juna soll Teresa und ihren Leuten helfen, ihn auszuschalten.' Lia sah Juna an. Die wirkte verängstigt, während ihr Bruder kampfbereit schien, obwohl er zusammengesunken und nach außen eher apathisch wirkend im Rollstuhl saß. Cindy stand besorgt neben ihm und versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, sich nicht zu überanstrengen.

„Na gut.", sagte Lia. „Packen wir's an! Wie sind die Instruktionen, Teresa-san?" - „Nun, Juna wird mit uns gehen und versuchen – und ich hoffe, sie schafft es – mithilfe einer Erdresonanzreaktion dem Raaja Einhalt zu gebieten. Misslingt die Aktion, ist der Hafen von Osaka in höchster Gefahr." – „Was ist mit Chris und mir?" – „Ich nehme an, Chris wird früher oder später ohnehin eingreifen und wenn ich ihn richtig verstanden habe, will er, dass du vorerst nur zuschaust." Lia nickte: „Okay, solange es weiter nichts ist, bin ich dabei. Wie geht's dir, Juna-san?"

„Naja, es ging mir schon einmal besser, aber wir müssen es versuchen. Eine andere Wahl haben wir nicht." Lia legte ihrer Freundin ermutigend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du schaffst das schon. Denk einfach daran, was ich dir gesagt habe: Deine Angst darf dich nie beherrschen! Denk immer nur an deine Aufgabe und das, was hier und jetzt zu tun ist! Klar?" – „Ja. Lia-san, du bist manchmal wie ein General." – „Das hat eine _ténéresteis _so an sich. Irgendwer muss ja der Chef sein, sonst geht es drunter und drüber im Kreis, nicht wahr?"

Insgeheim fühlte Juna sich erleichtert, dass ihre Freundin hier war und ihr Mut zusprach. Ihre Anweisungen waren klar und deutlich und sie konnte sich daran festhalten wie an einem Rettungsanker.

_Erstens: Lass dich nie von deiner Angst beherrschen!_

_Zweitens: Denk nur an deine Aufgabe im Hier und Jetzt!_

_Drittens: Lass deine Energie frei fließen und dein Herz – deinen Instinkt - dir sagen, was du tun sollst!_

Kurze Zeit später waren sie am Einsatzort angekommen und Juna und Teresa machten sich bereit, während Lia sich auf eine der Pritschen setzte und die Beine übereinander schlug. In alter Gewohnheit schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen, so dass sie barfuss war. Cindy ließ sich ebenfalls auf einer der Pritschen nahe Chris nieder. Als sie zufällig aus dem Fenster sah, stellte sie fest, dass es in Strömen zu regnen begonnen hatte und teilte dies den anderen mit.

„Mist!", schimpfte Teresa. „Das macht alles ja noch komplizierter!" Juna sah ebenfalls alles andere als erfreut aus. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich zu beklagen, da der Helikopter bereits auf einer Plattform landete und der hünenhafte Schwarze von vorher die Luke öffnete. So blieb ihr nichts anderes über, als mit Teresa hinaus zu springen.

Juna sprang in den strömenden Regen und ließ sich von Teresa an einen guten Platz führen. Die Halbchinesin wünschte ihr viel Glück und ging zu ihrem Team, während Juna nun alleine im strömenden Regen stand und betete, dass all dies bald vorüber sein möge. Sie zweifelte, dass sie in der Lage sein würde, den Leuten von SEED beizustehen, aber sie wusste, dass sie um all der Menschen willen ihr bestes geben musste.

Dann kam der Raaja.

Anfangs lief alles gut, aber irgendwann kam der Punkt, wo sie nicht mehr wusste, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Als sie zu zweifeln begann, überkam sie panische Angst und sie konnte nichts tun, außer wie angewurzelt dastehen. Nach einer Weile schloss sie die Augen, sank auf die Knie und betete, dass ein Wunder geschähe, das sie alle rettete.

Im Hubschrauber war der Hauptbildschirm angeschaltet worden, so dass die Zurückgebliebenen den Kampf verfolgen konnten. Alle waren erstaunt, wie gut sich Juna schlug. Ein Zeichen, dass Lias Training bereits Wirkung zeigte. Umso größer war die Enttäuschung, als Juna sich wieder von ihrer Furcht übermannen ließ. Nach 5 Minuten murmelte Chris mehr zu sich selber als zu den anderen: ‚Wie töricht sie ist! Sie lässt sich wieder von ihrer Angst besiegen! - Nun, es wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen!', löste seinen Astralkörper von seinem physischen Körper und schoss in Gestalt einer blauen, kleinen Kugel davon. Die beiden Mädchen bemerkten dies erst, als sein Körper erschlaffte, ein bläuliches Licht mit hoher Geschwindigkeit durch den Hubschrauber flog und sich durch die Wand davon machte. Cindy rief ihm vergebens nach: „Nicht, Chris! _Du bist zu schwach dafür!_" Er war schon längst auf und davon. Daraufhin liefen beide zum Fenster, um zu sehen, was er tat.

Der junge TI-Telepath hatte sich inzwischen in eine helle Lichtgestalt, die seinen physischen Körper auf geisterhafte Art nachbildete, verwandelt. Er konzentrierte sich kurz und baute einen starken mentalen Schutzschild gegen den Raaja um die Plattform auf. Dieser würde zwar nur wenige Minuten halten, aber er hoffte, bis dahin Juna soweit gebracht zu haben, dass sie den Raaja aus dem Verkehr ziehen konnte.

Das wurmartige Untier tobte wütend hinter der Sperre, konnte sie aber nicht überwinden.

Derweil schwebte er zuerst zu Teresa und ihrem Team, die in etwas unglücklicher Position auf der Plattform standen und faktisch machtlos waren, da ihre stärkste Unterstützung, TI-2, ausgefallen war. Sie waren aber höchst erstaunt über TI-1s – Chris' – Eingreifen, da keiner damit gerechnet hatte.

Teresa fasste sich als erste: „Chris-san, kannst du die Barriere halten?" Er zuckte die Schultern. Sie fragte weiter: „Wie viele Minuten schätzt du, kannst du sie halten?" Er deutete „wenige Minuten.", ein einfaches Handzeichen, das selbst Teresa verstand. „Ein paar Minuten? Das ist nicht lang, aber vielleicht kann _Lia_ TI-2 rechtzeitig zur Räson bringen? Oder schaffst du es, den Raaja zu neutralisieren?" Wieder ein Schulterzucken als Antwort und Teresa verfluchte ihre Kopfblindheit. Ein wenig telepathisches Talent wäre in Situationen wie diesen nützlich, um effektiv mit Chris kommunizieren zu können. Als sie wieder aufsah, schwebte der junge Mann in Richtung des Hubschraubers, hielt kurz inne, um sich mittels einer Handbewegung in eine Lichtkugel zu verwandeln und flog dann eilends in den Hubschrauber.

„Zieht euch hinter Juna zurück! Ich glaube, wir bekommen gleich Hilfe! Hier wird es zu gefährlich, ein Sturm kommt auf!", befahl sie.

Teresas Idee war zwar eher von der verzweifelten Art und es war ihm nicht sehr angenehm, seine Schwester in solch einer gefährlichen Situation um Hilfe bitten zu müssen, aber verzweifelte Situationen verlangten verzweifelte Maßnahmen. Lias beruhigender Einfluss auf Juna war eindeutig und vielleicht vermochte sie, was ihm wohl kaum gelingen würde.

Lia saß im Hubschrauber wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Sie hatte die Ereignisse auf der Plattform im Meer verfolgt und ihr war klar, dass hier einiges schief gegangen war. Sie wünschte sich, etwas Sinnvolles tun zu können, während Cindy nervös auf den Monitor starrte und unverständliches Zeug murmelte.

Plötzlich flog der blaue Lichtball rasend schnell auf Lia zu und wirbelte um sie herum.

„Hey, lass das! Was soll das?"

‚Frag nicht lange, komm! – Cindy, sag dem Piloten, er soll Lia rauslassen!' Cindy fuhr herum, runzelte die Stirn, tat aber, wie ihr geheißen.

„Chris, was soll das? Ich dachte, ich soll nur zuschauen?"

‚Verzweifelte Situationen verlangen verzweifelte Maßnahmen, Schwesterchen. Ich kann den Schild nur wenige Minuten lang halten, dann ist meine Kraft erschöpft. Durchbricht der Raaja ihn dann, haben wir ihm nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen. Juna soll ihn aufhalten, aber ihre Angst hat sie fest im Griff.'

„Warum gehst du dann nicht zu ihr?"

‚Ich könnte ihr zwar kurzfristig helfen, aber meine Kraft geht für den Schild drauf. _Bitte, ich brauch' dich!_'

Das Mädchen zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte sie. „Dämliche Schuluniform! Jetzt wird sie auch noch nass und dreckig!"

Der Hubschrauber flog tief über die Plattform, so dass Lia raus springen konnte – in eine Wasserlacke. „Tja – der Rock ist nass und dreckig. Na da wird sich Ariyoshi-san sehr freuen!" Die blaue Lichtkugel flog voran, Lia rannte, so schnell sie konnte, hinterher. Sie fühlte sich an Irlands Küste vor einem Sturm erinnert. Auch dort peitschten einen Wind und Regen und die Wellen waren eine Urgewalt für sich. Sie lief mit dem Wind, er und die Angst um Freundin und Bruder verliehen ihr Flügel.

Bei Teresas Team angekommen, drängte sie sich durch die Männer und Frauen durch und kniete neben ihrer Freundin nieder, während Chris sich in seine geisterhafte Gestalt zurückverwandelte und einige Meter über dem Boden schwebend die Szene überwachte und betete, dass Juna handlungsfähig war, bevor seine Kräfte endgültig versagten.

Lia holte aus und – klatsch, klatsch! – hatte sie Juna zwei Ohrfeigen verpasst. Das reichte, um ihre Freundin wieder in die Realität zurückzuholen.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du sollst im Hubschrauber bleiben!"

„Dachte ich auch, aber dein Zusammenbruch hat Chris veranlasst, mich herzubestellen!"

„Was? Wo ist er? Nicht mehr im Hubschrauber?"

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Schau um dich! Er hat einen Schild aufgebaut, der aber nicht mehr lange halten wird und ihn viel Kraft kostet. Juna, du hast dich schon wieder von deiner Angst überwältigen lassen! Komm, wenn du nicht schnell handelst, hast du viele, viele Menschen in den sicheren Tod geschickt! Wer, wenn nicht du, soll diese Situation noch retten?"

„Aber… ich kann nicht! Wie soll ich dieses Monster beseitigen? Wenn ich mit Gandeeva schieße, dann macht _er_ mir Vorwürfe, warum ich töte!"

„Was habe ich dir gestern über die Erdenergien erzählt? Benutze sie, synchronisiere dich mit ihnen, und du wirst Erfolg haben! Gandeeva ist nur das Mittel der letzten Wahl, wenn es wirklich nicht mehr anders geht!"

Juna riss sich zusammen. Wenn Lia angesichts der Gefahr ruhig bleiben und sogar böse werden konnte, dann konnte sie das auch! Sie entspannte sich und dachte nur an das Hier und Jetzt. Fast augenblicklich wurde sie eins mit den Erdenergien und machte sich bereit, den Raaja zu attackieren.

Im selben Moment brach schimmernd der Schild zusammen. Jetzt musste sie handeln, oder sie alle waren dem sicheren Tod geweiht.

Cindy fuhr zusammen, als der Schild zusammenbrach und sich im selben Augenblick Chris' Astralgestalt auflöste und er gezwungenermaßen in seinen Körper zurückkehrte. Zu schwach, sich aufrecht zu halten, sackte er völlig in sich zusammen. Diese intensive PSI-Arbeit hatte ihn all seiner Ressourcen beraubt und es würde Tage dauern, bis er wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften sein würde.

Cindy verstand beim besten Willen nicht, wie er sich so aufreiben konnte! Jeder solche Einsatz schwächte ihn immer mehr, und wenn das so weiter ging, war der endgültige Zusammenbruch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Ein Blick auf den Monitor sagte ihr, dass Lia Juna offenbar endlich zur Räson gebracht hatte und nun zurückwich, während Juna den Raaja mithilfe der lang erwarteten Resonanz mit der Erde auflöste. Die Erleichterung war im Raum greifbar, die Gefahr war abgewendet worden.

Als alle wieder in den Helikopter kletterten seufzte Lia theatralisch und sagte: „Na fein, Juna-san, das kann ja noch was werden! Dich hinzukriegen, wird noch dauern! Das akutere Problem für uns ist allerdings, dass wir beide pitschnass sind und froh sein können, wenn wir uns davon nicht den Tod holen! Was ist eigentlich mit Chris? Hoffentlich hat er nicht die volle Wucht der Rückwirkung abbekommen! Das wäre nämlich eher ungut, glaube ich!"

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Bruder, sie verstummte abrupt und schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund. _„A Chris! Nach bhfuil tú go maith?__3__"_ Sie lief an seine Seite und berührte seinen Arm mit den Fingerspitzen, so wie es unter Telepathen üblich war. Der junge Mann reagierte zunächst kaum, dann huschte ein mattes Lächeln über seine Lippen. ‚Reg dich nicht auf, _a dheirfiúr_, es ging mir schon mal schlechter. Ein oder zwei Tage im Bett und ich bin wieder auf den Beinen!'

Cindy war die erste, die reagierte. Sie wandte sich an den Schwarzen und sagte: „William-san, sag dem Piloten, er soll sich beeilen, zur Basis zurückzukommen. Chris geht es schlecht, er hat sich völlig verausgabt!"

Juna hingegen fühlte sich völlig deplaziert. Ihr fehlte der direkte Link zu dem jungen TI-1 Telepathen, den Cindy und Lia besaßen. Während die junge Irin neben seinem Rollstuhl kniete und besorgt in ihrer Muttersprache auf ihn einredete, unterhielt sich das kleine Mädchen nervös mit Teresa und versuchte, ihr klar zu machen, dass dies nur vorübergehend sei und Chris sich sicherlich bald wieder erholt haben würde.

Sie ließ sich auf eine der Pritschen sinken. Sie fühlte sich erschöpft, ausgelaugt und nass und hoffte, dass sie sich in der Basis trocknen konnte, sonst konnte sie darauf wetten, dass sie bald eine starke Erkältung haben würde.

Während sie Lias gedämpftem Wortschwall in Irisch lauschte, wurde sie mehr und mehr von der fremdartigen Sprachmelodie eingenommen. Die Sprache schien so reich an kehligen Konsonanten und weichen Vokalen. Ihr wurde klar, woher Lias weicher irischer Akzent kam, der immer hörbar war, wenn sie Englisch sprach. Sie wünschte, sie verstünde zumindest ansatzweise, was Lia zu ihrem Bruder sagte. Es klang für sie, als wenn sie ihn beruhigen wollte und sie beschloss, ihre Freundin nachher zu fragen, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Als der Hubschrauber dann endlich auf der Landeplattform der Basis landete, waren alle erleichtert. William half ihnen allen beim Aussteigen, dann hob er den völlig erschöpften Chris aus dem Rollstuhl und trug ihn rasch hinein. Der junge Mann wehrte sich nicht. Alle anderen folgten eilends, froh, endlich wieder ins Trockene zu kommen.

Wenig später saßen Lia, Juna, Cindy und Teresa an Chris' Bett und besprachen den Einsatz inoffiziell nach, da der junge Telepath sich hartnäckig geweigert hatte, diese für ihn wichtige Angelegenheit auf später zu verschieben. Mit den durch Cindy übermittelten Worten: „Schlafen und mich ausruhen kann ich immer noch. Diese Besprechung ist wichtig und jetzt sind uns die Details noch alle frisch im Gedächtnis." hatte er jeden Protest einfach abgewürgt.

Während Cindy sich darum gekümmert hatte, dass er zumindest ins Bett kam und etwas Warmes zu trinken bekam – das Abendessen hatte er schlicht und einfach verweigert – , hatten die anderen sich getrocknet und etwas anderes angezogen. Vor allem Juna und Lia waren völlig durchnässt, so dass es für sie notwendig geworden war, sich Uniformen von SEED auszuleihen, bis ihre eigenen Kleider wieder trocken waren.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass die Mission wider Erwarten so gut ausgegangen ist. Als du zusammengebrochen bist, Juna-san, dachte ich schon, jetzt ist es aus.", eröffnete Teresa das Gespräch. „Aber meine Vermutung, dass Lia in der Lage ist, dich effektiv zu unterstützen, hat sich bestätigt. Sie hat zwar ihre Fähigkeiten nicht angewendet, aber dir offensichtlich sehr geholfen." Juna nickte betreten und nippte an ihrer Schale warmen Tees. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie schon wieder versagt hätte, wenn ihre Freundin nicht dank Chris' Intervention eingegriffen hätte. Auch ihr war es nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sehr solche Aktionen an Chris' ohnehin stark begrenzten Kräften zehrten, und es machte ihr Sorgen.

Während Teresa weiter sprach, sah sie sich im Raum um und gewahrte dieselben Gegenstände, die zwei Wochen früher auch Lia aufgefallen waren. Sie war vorher noch nie in diesem Teil der Basis gewesen und dass sie einmal so sehr in die mehr oder minder Privatsphäre ihres „Mentors" gelangen würde, hätte sie sich ohnehin nie träumen lassen. Zwar war der Raum großteils im Dunkeln, da nur Chris' Nachttischlampe und zwei weitere, kleinere Lampen brannten, aber die ruhige, kühle Atmosphäre des Raums übertrug sich trotzdem auf sie.

„Juna-san, hörst du uns überhaupt zu?", riss Teresa sie aus ihrer Betrachtung.

„Äh, ja, natürlich, Teresa-san!", sie senkte den Blick und gab vor, sehr intensiv ihre Schale zu studieren. ‚Eh, Juna-san, pass auf, was Teresa nicht auffällt, fällt jedem Telepathen auf!', neckte Lia sie telepathisch und sie musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um nicht zusammenzuzucken. Als sie wieder aufsah, fiel ihr Blick auf Chris, der offenbar die Bemerkung seiner Schwester mitbekommen hatte und sie schwach, aber amüsiert anlächelte.

Teresa war der Austausch zwischen den Telepathen nicht entgangen und sie konnte sich denken, dass dieser sicherlich mit Junas Unaufmerksamkeit zusammenhing. Entschlossen, die Sache zu einem Abschluss zu bringen und Chris Ruhe zu gönnen, fuhr sie, an Juna gewandt, fort: „Auf jeden Fall ist morgen Vormittag ein Treffen aller Verantwortlichen anberaumt, wo auch du, Lia und Chris erscheinen sollen. Ich habe den Herren meinen Vorschlag unterbreitet und nachdem er so offensichtlich von Erfolg gekrönt war, haben wir sicher keine Schwierigkeiten, Lias Position als deine und Chris' „Assistentin" zu festigen und ihr endlich offizielle Dokumente, wie beispielsweise eine Keycard, zu besorgen. Chris-san, dein Schrieb hat bereits die Runde gemacht – will heißen, er hat sich herumgesprochen, genauso wie Lias und deine Aktion inzwischen auch schon in aller Munde sein dürfte. Eure Ähnlichkeit dürfte sowieso selbst einer Blindschleiche aufgefallen sein!" Der Angesprochene sah sie mit gehobener Augenbraue an und übermittelte mit einem belustigten Grinsen: „Daran besteht wirklich kein Zweifel. Meine Schwester ist alles andere als unauffällig mit ihrer Ähnlichkeit zu mir, ihrem Mundwerk und ihrer Willensstärke. – In Ordnung, das heißt, morgen wird das Ganze also endgültig offiziell, richtig?" Teresa nickte.

„Gut!", mischte sich Cindy ein. „Dann könnt ihr ja alle gehen und Chris endlich in Ruhe lassen. Er ist erschöpft genug und wenn er morgen zu diesem Meeting kommen soll, dann muss er sich _jetzt_ ausruhen, andernfalls könnt ihr es hier veranstalten und nicht im Konferenzraum! Er…" Lia unterbrach sie: „Kurze Frage: Es ist inzwischen 11 Uhr nachts und ich bin eigentlich nicht sehr erpicht darauf, mitten in der Nacht in fremden Klamotten heimzufahren. Sind unsere Sachen schon trocken oder sollten wir wohl besser hier übernachten?" Cindy funkelte sie feindselig an. Das fehlte noch, dass die beiden hier übernachteten.

Lia ignorierte sie. Ein Streit wäre wohl nicht sehr intelligent, dachte sie, und daher war es wohl besser so. Die Halbchinesin dachte kurz nach und meinte dann: „Es ist wohl wirklich besser, ihr beide übernachtet hier. Es ist einfach sicherer und man müsste euch morgen nicht erst herholen."

„Und wo sollen wir schlafen?"

„Es gibt hier in der Basis ein paar Gästezimmer, weil immer wieder unerwartete Gäste hier vorbeikommen. Dort könnt ihr übernachten, wenn ihr das wollt."

Die beiden Mädchen sahen einander an und nickten. „Ja, das wird das Beste sein.", stimmte auch Juna widerwillig zu. „Ich werde noch meine Mutter anrufen und ihr Bescheid sagen, dass wir bei Bekannten übernachten und sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll." - „Tu das, Juna, sonst macht sie wieder einen Aufstand wie beim letzten Mal als ich hier war." Juna seufzte: „Da hast du ja auch niemanden gesagt, wo du bist. Meine Mutter war vor Angst halb verrückt, weil sie dachte, dir sei weiß Gott was zugestoßen!"

Gesagt, getan. Nachdem sie Cindy und Chris eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatten, ließ Teresa Juna zuhause anrufen, dann führte sie die beiden Mädchen zum Gästezimmer, in denen irgendeine gute Seele bereits Nachthemden für sie hergerichtet hatte. Lia bedankte sich nochmals herzlich bei Teresa und wünschte ihr eine gute Nacht. Dann schlüpften die Mädchen in ihre Betten.

Juna musste sich nach einer Stunde eingestehen, dass sie nicht einschlafen konnte. Sie wälzte sich schlaflos hin und her und wünschte sich, sie könnte schlafen. Als sie lauschte, merkte sie, dass ihre Freundin offenbar auch nicht schlafen konnte. Da konnten sie genauso gut auch reden, dachte sie, und setzte sich auf.

„Du, Lia? Ist es dir eh recht, wenn ich das –san weglasse?"

Die Irin setzte sich ebenfalls im Bett auf. „Ich hab mich ohnehin schon gewundert, warum du mich nicht früher gefragt hast. Darf ich es dann aber auch bei dir weglassen?"

„Sicher. Sag' mal…war das Irisch, was du vorhin mit Chris gesprochen hast?"

„Mhm. Es ist unsere erste Muttersprache und ich wollte ihn mit etwas vertrautem beruhigen. Ich weiß nicht… er sah so schlecht aus und ich dachte, er könnte ein wenig gutes Zureden gebrauchen."

„Die Sprache klingt schön. So fremd und alt, aber wunderschön. Ist sie schwer zu lernen?"

Lia lachte leise. Sie beugte sich zur Nachttischlampe und schaltete sie an. „Keine Ahnung. Ich bin Muttersprachlerin, aber Kollegen sagten mir, die Grammatik sei höllisch. Schätze mal, das ist so wie wenn ich dich frage, ob Japanisch schwer ist. Für mich ist es schwer, aber für dich sicher leicht."

„Da hast du sicher Recht. Sag', wie fragt man auf Irisch, wie es jemandem geht?"

„Wieso willst du denn das wissen, Juna?"

„Naja...einfach so! Es würde mich wirklich interessieren!"

Lia hob ihre linke Augenbraue an und grinste. „Ich glaube eher, wegen Chris, nicht wahr? Mach mir nichts vor, ich weiß, dass es so ist!" Juna zog es vor, zu schweigen, aber ihr Erröten sprach Bände.

„Ich bin aber nicht in ihn verknallt, ich liebe Tokio! Es ist nur so, dass er über sich fast nichts sagt und ich ihn aber gerne besser kennen lernen möchte, damit ich weiß, woran ich bei ihm bin." Lia lächelte wissend. „Kann ich mir vorstellen. Chris ist zu Außenstehenden oft verschlossen, das darf dich nicht wundern. Aber ich glaube, er mag dich! So wie er sich dir gegenüber verhält, besteht für mich kein Zweifel daran."

„Was heißt nun ‚Wie geht es dir?' auf Irisch?"

„Es heißt _‚Conas atá tú?'_ Die Antwort ist dann meist _‚Tá mé go maith.'_ Das heißt ‚Mir geht es gut'."

Juna versuchte, die beiden Sätze zu wiederholen, scheiterte anfangs aber kläglich. Lia kicherte.

„So ist es mir anfangs mit Japanisch auch gegangen. Aber keine Sorge, wenn du länger mit Chris und mir herumhängst, wirst du zwangsläufig einiges aufschnappen! Es ist einfach natürlicher für ihn und mich, miteinander Englisch oder Irisch zu sprechen."

„Ich verstehe." Juna nickte und Lia fuhr fort: „Als wir Kinder waren, sind wir mit unseren Eltern öfters nach Galway gefahren, um irgendwelche Besorgungen zu machen. Dann haben wir uns aus Jux nur auf Irisch unterhalten! Es ist nämlich so, dass selbst viele Iren heutzutage kaum noch Irisch können. Oder ich habe mich mit Chris nur telepathisch unterhalten. Da haben wir dann meist die Leute ausgerichtet. Die haben uns dann meist ganz schön dämlich angesehen, wenn wir scheinbar grundlos zu Kichern oder gar Lachen angefangen haben!" Sie lächelte versonnen.

„So kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Er wirkt immer so ernst und leidend."

„Oh, du wirst sehen, er ist ein Meister darin, Leute zu foppen. Mit Vorliebe foppt und neckt er natürlich mich mit allerlei fiesen Witzen." Sie stöhnte. „Wenn er sich erst an meine Präsenz gewöhnt hat, wirst du sehen, was er so alles auf Lager hat! Ich glaube, das wird sogar Cindy perplex machen. Soweit ich das einschätzen kann, hat er das bei ihr nämlich bis jetzt nie gemacht."

„Foppst du ihn auch?"

„Aber natürlich! Nach allen Regeln der Kunst! Leider kann ich nicht mehr mit ihm raufen. Das tut ja schließlich eine junge Dame nicht, außerdem ist sein Rollstuhl ein wenig im Weg. Als Kinder haben wir öfter im Scherz gerauft, aber Ma hat das nicht verstanden und geglaubt, wir machen Ernst!"

Juna konnte fast nicht glauben, was Lia erzählte. Das Licht, das ihre Erzählungen auf Chris warfen, war ein völlig anderes, als das ihrer eigenen Erlebnisse. War das wirklich derselbe junge Mann, den sie kannte?

Ihr war Chris immer als eher passiv und scheu erschienen. Sein Leben schien stets von Krankheit und Schwäche überschattet, Lachen und Vergnügen schienen ihm fremd. Seine Tage schienen von der Erfüllung seiner Pflichten gegenüber SEED und ihr, seiner Nachfolgerin, bestimmt zu sein und ihrer Meinung nach nahm er diese Pflichten sehr ernst.

Ihr schien allein der Gedanke, dass Chris als Junge mit seiner Schwester gerauft hatte, unmöglich, da er in seinem Rollstuhl so zerbrechlich wirkte und Cindy üblicherweise immer versuchte, jegliche Berührung und jeglichen Schaden von ihm fernzuhalten, wie als fürchte sie, er könnte daran zerbrechen.

Lia war den Gedanken ihrer Freundin gefolgt: „Ich verstehe, was du denkst und wenn ich ihn nur so kennen würde wie du, sähe ich ihn bestimmt genauso." Sie gähnte. „Ui, jetzt fühle ich mich aber richtig müde!" Juna musste daraufhin auch gähnen: „Dein Gähnen ist ansteckend. Jetzt wo du es sagst, fühle ich mich auch sehr müde. Legen wir uns wieder nieder und schauen wir, ob wir diesmal schlafen können."

„Hast Recht." Lia knipste das Licht aus und die beiden legten sich wieder hin. Diesmal waren sie binnen Minuten eingeschlafen.

Er wusste nicht, was ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Da, es klopfte an der Tür! Er öffnete schlaftrunken die Augen und sah auf die Uhr. Welcher Wahnsinnige weckte ihn um 3 Uhr früh auf? Entweder war das ein Notfall oder jemand, der sich in der Tür geirrt hatte. Er hoffte von Herzen, dass es ersteres war, sonst würde er demjenigen etwas erzählen!

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Cindy kam herein, gefolgt von William, der die schlafende Lia auf dem Arm trug. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach, setzte sich im Bett auf und runzelte fragend die Stirn.

‚Was geht hier vor, Cindy-chan? Was ist los?'

„Keine Ahnung, Chris-san, aber William hier sagt, er hätte deine liebe Schwester im zentralen Computerraum gefunden. Er behauptet, sie hätte geschlafwandelt."

Chris bedeutete Cindy, für ihn zu dolmetschen und fragte: „William-san, was ist passiert? Wo hast du sie gefunden?"

Der Angesprochene neigte den Kopf: „Ich hatte unten im zentralen Computerraum Dienst. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich sie. Sie ging mit starrem, leerem Blick quer durch den Raum und summte vor sich hin. Irgendwie hat sie einen der Sessel bemerkt, die dort ja massenweise für die Techniker herum stehen, und hat sich darauf hingesetzt und weitergeschlafen. Ich habe sie dann einfach hochgehoben und weggetragen. Cindy ist mir auf dem Weg hierher begegnet, sie konnte nicht schlafen. Ich habe sie überredet, mich zu dir zu bringen, damit wir klären können, was wir mit deiner Schwester tun sollen."

Chris schwang beunruhigt die Beine über die Bettkante und tastete im Dunkeln nach seinem Gehstock. „Lia hat das letzte Mal geschlafwandelt, als sie noch ein Kind war. Normalerweise dann, wenn irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches am Vortag passiert ist oder wenn sie innerlich aufgewühlt war. Ich könnte mir nur vorstellen, dass der heutige Kampf und die Aussicht auf die Besprechung von morgen sie durcheinander gebracht haben, obwohl das unwahrscheinlich klingt." Cindy lief zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Chris-san, bitte, bleib im Bett! Es ist wirklich kein Grund zum Aufstehen! Sie hat geschlafwandelt, na und? Da ist doch nichts Böses dabei! William soll sie in ihr Bett zurückbringen und basta!" Doch als sie fertig gesprochen hatte, stand Chris bereits wacklig und humpelte zu William und seiner Schwester hinüber. Cindy schnaubte und dachte: ‚Immer nur dieses Mädchen! Er soll sich absolut schonen, aber was tut er? Genau das Gegenteil!'

Als er bei den beiden angekommen war, legte er seiner Schwester die Hand auf die Stirn und versenkte sich in ihren Körper. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihr nichts fehlte und sie tief und fest schlief, vertiefte er ihren Schlaf noch zusätzlich, damit es in dieser Nacht zu keinen weiteren Störungen mehr kommen konnte.

„Trag sie in ihr Bett zurück, William-san. Aber mach keinen Lärm, damit Juna nicht aufwacht. – Cindy, danke für deine Hilfe, du kannst dich jetzt auch wieder niederlegen. Ich hoffe, das war die erste und einzige Störung in dieser Nacht." William nickte und verschwand. Chris kehrte zum Bett zurück, klappte den Stock zusammen, legte ihn beiseite und schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke. Das Mädchen fragte ihn: „Brauchst du noch etwas? Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser bringen?" – ‚Das wäre nett von dir. Nimm dir ruhig auch eins, dann schläfst du besser.' Cindy brachte ihm ein Glas Wasser und gab es ihm ihn die Hand. Er nahm es mit einem dankbaren Nicken, trank ein paar Schluck und stellte es dann auf das Nachtkästchen. Sie tat es ihm gleich, behielt ihr Glas aber in der Hand.

„Chris, wieso kümmerst du dich so um sie und vernachlässigst mich dabei? Sie ist genauso alt wie Juna und kann daher sicherlich selber auf sich aufpassen, das hat sie ja bereits bewiesen!"

‚Cindy-chan, das hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester und ich habe sie in diese ganze Angelegenheit hineingezogen. Jetzt ist es an mir, als ihr Bewahrer und ihr Bruder für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen.'

„Ja, das verstehe ich schon, aber du tust ja weitaus mehr für sie, als nur für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen!" Cindy zitterte vor unterdrückter Erregung und Eifersucht. Wie sollte sie Chris verständlich machen, was sie fühlte?

Chris war die Reaktion des Mädchens nicht entgangen und er versuchte, sie zu beruhigen.

‚Das hier ist _keine_ Liebesbeziehung! Sie ist meine Schwester und nicht meine Liebhaberin oder sonst irgendwas! Was du schon wieder denkst! Ich kann verstehen, dass dir ein Verhältnis wie das zwischen Lia und mir fremd ist, weil du es nie erlebt hast. Das ist absolut in Ordnung, aber deine Eifersucht finde ich weitaus weniger in Ordnung. Du weißt, dass ich dich wie eine Schwester behandle und dich genauso gern habe. Genauso ist es mit Lia. Wäre eine von euch in Gefahr, ich würde durch die Hölle und wieder zurückgehen, wenn es notwendig wäre, euch rauszuholen! Das weißt du genau!'

Cindy brauste auf: „Aber warum umarmst du sie dann? Mich berührst du so selten!"

Er seufzte und erklärte: ‚Das hat auch nichts mir dir zu tun, sondern einfach mit dem Faktum, dass Lia und ich blutsverwandt sind. Ich habe dir ja erzählt, dass ich als Bewahrer, ehemaliger Avatar der Zeit und hochsensitiver Mensch nicht jeden x-beliebigen berühren kann und darf. Das hat einen einfachen Grund: Wenn ich jemanden, ohne mich bewusst abzuschirmen, z.B. an der Hand berühre, dann berühre ich automatisch seine Aura und damit bekomme ich alles über diesen Menschen mit. Da ich körperlich schwach bin – energetisch quasi wie ein ausgetrockneter Schwamm –, kann es außerdem passieren, dass ich ihm reflexartig Energie abziehe oder - wenn seine Aura mit meiner inkompatibel ist - es zu einer Energieentladung in meine Energiekanäle kommt, was für keinen von uns beiden gut ist. Für mich kann das zu schlimmen Problemen führen, die mich im Extremfall umbringen könnten. Lia ist mit mir verwandt, daher sind unsere Auren kompatibel. Außerdem ist sie ausgebildet und kann ihrerseits verhindern, dass ich ihre Energie abziehe. Deshalb kann ich sie gefahrlos berühren. Das ist also nichts gegen dich, Cindy.'

Er konzentrierte sich, schirmte sich bewusst ab und berührte ihre Hand. ‚Du siehst, es ist möglich, kostet mich aber Kraft. Kraft, die ich derzeit kaum entbehren kann.'

Cindy senkte den Blick. Warum riss sie ihr Temperament immer mit?

„Chris, wie kommt es, dass du immer genau weißt, was du mir sagen musst, um mir zu helfen? Ich…"

Er sah sie lächelnd an: ‚Vielleicht, weil ich dich gern habe und du mir wie eine kleine Schwester bist? Na komm, geh wieder ins Bett! Morgen ist ein langer Tag.' Sie sah ihn an, drückte seine Hand und lief aus dem Zimmer. Seufzend legte er sich nieder und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen dauerte es lange, bis Juna und Lia aufwachten. Als sie feststellten, dass sie fast verschlafen hätten, zogen sie sich eilends an und liefen zur Tür hinaus, wo sie fast mit einem SEED-Mitarbeiter kollidierten. „Hey, Vorsicht, junge Damen! Wohin geht's denn so eilig?"

„Als erstes zu irgendeinem Frühstück. Wissen Sie vielleicht zufällig, wo man hier so was bekommt?", erwiderte Juna. Der Mann kratzte sich am Kopf: „Geht in die Kantine im ersten Stock, da bekommt ihr sicher etwas."

Die beiden Mädchen bedankten sich für die Auskunft, liefen los und vermieden dabei aber nur knapp einige Kollisionen mit anderen Leuten, die sich zufällig im Weg befanden.

Normalerweise ging Teresa eher ungern in die Kantine, aber da die Besprechung relativ früh angesetzt war und Commander Onizuka es hasste, wenn Leute zu spät kamen, würde sie wohl oder übel dort frühstücken. Gerade als sie dir Tür öffnen wollte, hörte sie jemanden rufen: „Achtung, ich kann nicht mehr bremsen!" Sie wollte noch ausweichen, aber da krachte schon jemand mit voller Wucht in sie hinein und warf sie zu Boden. „Uff!" Sie sah auf, um zu sehen, wer da mit ihr zusammengestoßen war. „Lia Hawken und Juna Ariyoshi! Was tut ihr denn hier?" Die beiden Mädchen sahen sie verlegen an. Beide waren knallrot im Gesicht, was vor allem bei Lia aufgrund ihrer hellen Haut sehr interessant aussah.

„Entschuldige, Teresa-san, wir haben es ein wenig eilig, sonst kommen wir zu der Besprechung zu spät und das wäre _sehr_ peinlich!", keuchte Juna. „Na, so eilig braucht ihr es auch wieder nicht haben, es ist noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir drei gemeinsam frühstücken?"

Die Mädchen nickten zustimmend. Teresa war ihnen beiden recht sympathisch und man konnte gut mit ihr reden. Sie stand mit beiden Füßen am Boden und kam auf keine dummen Ideen.

Die drei wählten ihr Frühstück aus. Auf Teresas Rat hin wählten die beiden Mädchen etwas Deftigeres als die in Japan üblichen Nudeln mit Beilage. „Solche Besprechungen können eine ganze Weile dauern.", hatte die Chinesin gesagt. „Nehmt euch lieber etwas Füllenderes, sonst seid ihr sehr bald wieder hungrig und könnt euch nicht konzentrieren."

Sie suchten sich einen Tisch nahe einem Fenster aus, von wo aus man zum Wald hinüber sehen konnte. Während Lia aß, starrte sie gedankenverloren hinaus und bekam anfangs gar nicht mit, dass Teresa sie ansprach. Erst als Juna sie anstupste, drehte sie sich um: „Was denn?"

Teresa lachte: „Du bist völlig in Gedanken versunken. Was beschäftigt dich denn so?"

„Eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Ich habe mir überlegt, wie es in dem Wald aussieht, ob man da spazieren gehen könnte und ob ich meinen Bruder wohl dahin schleifen könnte oder seine Kleine – Cindy oder wie auch immer sie heißt – mir da einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde." Lia lachte leise und sah Teresa an.

„Über welche Dinge du nachdenkst, Lia-san! Du bist wirklich eine interessante Person!", meinte diese darauf.

„Danke, Teresa-san!", antwortete die Irin. „Wieso denken eigentlich alle hier, dass ich interessant oder komisch bin? Was ist daran, dass ich an einen Wald denke, komisch?" Juna sah ihre Freundin erstaunt an: „Wieso komisch?"

Lia legte ihren Kopf in einer Art schief, die so sehr an Chris erinnerte, dass Juna und Teresa einander erstaunt ansahen und Teresa sich folgenden Gedankens nicht erwehren konnte: ‚Dieses Mädchen ähnelt Chris so sehr! Es ist weniger der Charakter, aber gewisse Bewegungen und Gedankengänge sind einfach dermaßen ähnlich, dass man schon ein Dummkopf sein müsste, um die Verwandtschaft der beiden zu übersehen!'

Die Irin fuhr fort: „Teresa-san, ich bin nicht blind und auch nicht blöd. Ich bin Telepathin und jeder, der Chris und mich gemeinsam gesehen hat, denkt, dass ich komisch bin und er auf mich abgefärbt hat. Wieso? Ich habe ihn fast 6 Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen, wie soll er da bitte auf mich abfärben? Ich würde es ja verstehen, wenn er all die Jahre daheim gewesen wäre, aber so verstehe ich es überhaupt nicht!"

Teresa musterte sie eingehend, dann sagte sie bedächtig: „Ich glaube, die Leute meinen weniger, dass er auf dich abgefärbt hat, sondern eher, dass ihr zwei euch sehr ähnelt, eben _trotz_ dieser langen Trennung. Es ist jedem hier aufgefallen, dass ihr beide einen besonderen Link zueinander habt, das kannst du nicht verleugnen. Vor allem Cindys Eifersucht ist sicher auch diese Tatsache zurückzuführen. Sie kann nicht übersehen, dass du und er in kürzester Zeit die Verbindung eurer Kindheit wieder aufzubauen begonnen habt.

Schau dich an: Wenn du dich nach vorne lehnst und dir die Haare ins Gesicht fallen, denke ich sofort an Chris, weil ihm die Haare auf dieselbe Art ins Gesicht fallen. Wenn du dich umdrehst oder aufsiehst, sehe ich _ihn in dir_! Ihr scheint sogar teilweise ähnliche Vorlieben und Abneigungen zu haben: Chris liebt die Natur und die Musik so wie du. Er erwähnte einmal, dass er früher gerne getanzt hat. Auch du bewegst dich wie eine Tänzerin."

Lia starrte ihr Gegenüber verblüfft an. Teresa – eine Kopfblinde – hatte sie keine paar Mal gesehen und durchschaute sie! Das war ihr noch nie passiert!

_**Teresa:**_

_Ich finde dieses Mädchen wirklich interessant. Sie sieht Chris äußerlich so ähnlich und auch ihre charakterliche Grundeinstellung scheint die gleiche zu sein. Aber was sie daraus macht und wie sie sich sonst verhält, ist komplett das Gegenteil von Chris' Art. Es ist dadurch einerseits sehr leicht, zu schätzen, wie sie sich verhalten wird, andererseits aber auch sehr schwer._

_Ich glaube, dass er in Zukunft viel Kontakt zu seiner Schwester haben wird, denn es ist mir nicht entgangen, dass er sie innig liebt und alles geben würde, den verlorenen Kontakt wiederherzustellen. Das erkennt man schon allein an dem Fakt, dass er sich viele Gedanken um ihre Sicherheit macht und ihre Mitarbeit an die Bedingung seiner Anwesenheit knüpft. Ich kann ihn verstehen, weil ich gesehen habe, was ihr Temperament auslösen kann. Es war keine angenehme Erfahrung. Ich möchte nicht diejenige sein, die ihren Unwillen oder gar ihre Feindschaft auf sich zieht!_

_Meine Vermutung ist, dass er seine temperamentvolle Schwester unter Kontrolle haben will, damit sie nicht in blinder Wut alles um sich zunichte macht. Ein verständliches Vorgehen. Die Sorge um ihre Sicherheit passt da ebenfalls hervorragend dazu._

_Mir ist klar, dass er auf sie einen besänftigenden Einfluss hat und nur ein Wort von ihm – oder auch nur eine Geste – bei ihr viel bewirken können. Sie liebt ihn mehr als alles auf der Welt und würde alles Menschenmögliche für ihn tun._

_Ich hoffe aber, dass Lia auch einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihren Bruder hat. Seine Gesundheit lässt mehr und mehr zu wünschen übrig und wenn kein Wunder geschieht, stirbt er noch vor Ablauf des Jahres. Sie könnte diese Entwicklung zwar nicht umkehren, aber ich denke, dass ihre Fröhlichkeit und Herzlichkeit gepaart mit ihrer Zärtlichkeit und bedingungslosen Liebe ihn für die Zeit, die sie hier in Japan ist, zum Aufblühen bringen werden, weil er auch einmal an andere Dinge denken kann, anstatt sich nur auf seine Pflicht konzentrieren zu müssen. Ich hoffe nur, dass Cindy diesen guten Effekt mit ihrer Eifersucht nicht zunichte macht. Sie klammert sich an Chris, der ihre einzige fixe Bezugsperson ist, und übersieht dadurch, welch positiven Effekt eine Kooperation mit seiner Schwester haben könnte. _

_Er behandelt sie ja auch wie seine kleine Schwester und wenn ich auch nicht weiß, was er zu ihr sagt, wenn sie alleine sind, glaube ich doch, dass er ihr sehr viel vermitteln kann. Das Mädchen spricht ja –weil er vermutlich häufig Englisch mit ihr spricht – flüssig Englisch und hat bei ihm Liebe kennen gelernt, die sie, bevor sie zu ihm kam, nie gekannt hat._

_Chris glaubt sicher, dass ich nicht weiß – oder es mir nicht vorstellen kann –, dass er einen Raaja in sich aufgenommen hat, um die Erde zu schützen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum seine Gesundheit sich immer mehr verschlechtert. Klarerweise spielt die Anstrengung der PSI-Arbeit auch eine große Rolle, aber es ist der Raaja, der ihm die Lebenskraft nimmt. Er würde das aber vor uns und vor allem vor Cindy, Juna und Lia nie und nimmer zugeben, wie schlecht es ihm eigentlich geht. Das lässt sein verdammter Stolz nicht zu._

_Es gibt da nur ein Problem: Desto schwächer er wird, umso schwächer wird auch sein Griff um die unseligen Kräfte des Raaja und damit wird die Gefahr immer größer, dass er diese Monster nicht mehr in Schach halten kann. Diese Angst, diese Sorge, treibt ihn, Juna mehr oder minder ins kalte Wasser zu stoßen, damit sie endlich begreift, wie sie ihn erlösen kann. Leider ist Juna zu sehr der materiellen Welt verhaftet, als dass sie die Bedeutung seiner Aufforderungen, die schon fast Bitten nahe kommen, begreift…_

Juna musste lächeln. Lia, die normalerweise nie um eine Antwort verlegen war, schwieg verblüfft! Das war bis jetzt noch nie passiert. Teresa schien wirklich eine Gabe zu haben, die Menschen zu durchschauen und sie einzuschätzen. Sie sollte sich wirklich das eine oder andere von der Chinesin abschauen, dann würde sie die redselige Irin vielleicht öfter einbremsen können.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verging in amüsiertem Schweigen, bis es Zeit wurde, zu gehen.

„Na denn, Mädels, gehen wir!", forderte Teresa die Freundinnen auf und nahm ihr Frühstückstablett, um es zurückzubringen. Die zwei taten es ihr nach. Dann führte sie die Mädchen in den Besprechungsraum, wo schon etliche Leute auf sie warteten, unter ihnen Chris und Cindy. Sie bedeutete ihnen, sich unauffällig hinter Chris und Cindy zu stellen und trat dann selber an den Tisch.

Sie wandte sich an die Versammelten: „Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren! Guten Morgen, Commander Onizuka und Chris-san! Ich habe dieses Meeting aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund einberufen. Wie Sie alle wissen, ist TI-1 durch die Strapazen der letzten Jahre und die andauernden Konflikte mit den Raaja körperlich sehr geschwächt und TI-2 noch nicht vollständig erwacht." Zustimmendes Nicken in der Runde. Sie fuhr fort: „Ein glücklicher Wink des Schicksals hat uns nun Lia Hawken, Chris' Schwester, in die Arme geführt. Das Mädchen besitzt ähnliche TI-Fähigkeiten wie ihr Bruder und ist fast ebenso gut darin wie er. Ich und etliche der hier Anwesenden waren unfreiwillige Zeugen einer Demonstration. Sie hat sich bereit erklärt, uns während der Monate, die sie im Rahmen eines Schüleraustausches hier in Japan verbringt, zu unterstützen." Im Raum stieg ungläubiges Gemurmel auf und ein hoch gewachsener Mann in seinen 50ern trat vor. Als er sprach, versiegten die Stimmen.

„Chris-san, ist das wahr? Wo ist dieses Mädchen?" Cindys monotone Stimme durchbrach das Schweigen: „Auch wenn ich persönlich nicht gerade glücklich mit dieser Entscheidung bin, Onizuka-san und Teresa-san, ist es doch für uns alle das Beste. - Ja, es ist wahr. Meine um 5 Jahre jüngere Schwester Lia ist hier, um mit meiner Zustimmung und unter meiner Aufsicht TI-2 und mich zu unterstützen." Der junge Mann machte eine leichte Handgeste und das zierliche, hellblonde Mädchen trat aus den Schatten nach vor.

Commander Onizuka traute seinen Augen kaum. Er hatte schon viel in seinem Leben gesehen, aber dieser Anblick war auch für ihn faszinierend. Das Mädchen, das neben Chris' Rollstuhl stand, hatte dieselbe Haarfarbe wie er und auch einen ähnlich zarten Körperbau. Er vermutete, dass sie vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig kleiner als Chris war. Ihre Augen waren leuchtendblau und ihr brustlanges, aus dem Gesicht zurückgestrichenes Haar schien im Halbdunkel zu leuchten. Sie bewegte sich mit einer katzenhaften, tänzerischen Anmut und hielt den Kopf stolz erhoben, als wüsste sie, welch wichtige Rolle ihr zugedacht würde. Zwischen den Augenbrauen leuchtete ein blauer Punkt, der offenbar auftätowiert war.

Das Mädchen trug eine ausgetragene SEED-Uniformhose und darüber ein Armeetop. Um ihren Hals hatte sie ein Lederband, an dem ein roter Stein baumelte. Ihre Ohrringe ähnelten dem roten Ohrstecker ihres Bruders.

Der junge Mann drehte sich zu ihr und schien ihr telepathisch etwas zu sagen. Daraufhin verbeugte sie sich kurz grüßend und begann mit halblauter, melodiöser Stimme in stark akzentuiertem Japanisch zu sprechen: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Lia Hawken und ich bin Chris' jüngere Schwester. Das wie und warum meines Hier seins wurde schon erläutert, deshalb will ich Ihnen erklären, wie es kommt, dass mein Bruder und Teresa Wong der Meinung sind, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann." Obwohl sie die Stimme nicht erhob, verstand man sie im ganzen Raum problemlos.

„Mein Bruder und ich stammen aus einer Telepathenfamilie, das heißt, für uns sind die Fähigkeiten, die Sie offenbar als TI-Fähigkeiten bezeichnen, etwas ganz normales. Wir wurden von Kind auf in ihrem Gebrauch unterwiesen. Dadurch, dass wir der Familie Hawken entstammen, haben wir bestimmte spezielle Talente, die sich vor allem im Bereich von –„, sie unterbrach sich und wandte sich ihrem Bruder, telepathisch nach der Übersetzung einiger Fachwörter fragend, zu. Nach kurzer lautloser Kommunikation fuhr sie fort: „ - Astralreisen, Astralprojektion und Umgang mit Dimensionsportalen bewegen. Aber ich will mich hier nicht in irgendwelchem Fachgesimpel verlieren, das Kopfblinde nur langweilt. Jedenfalls habe ich meine Ausbildung fast beendet und bin daher in der Lage, wie Chris starke Energien zu bündeln und zu fokussieren. Weiters kann und darf ich bereits bis zu einem gewissen Grad Anfänger in diesen Disziplinen trainieren.

Sie wollen sicher wissen, warum ich unter Chris' Aufsicht arbeiten soll. Neben den Tatsachen, dass ich in dieser Organisation neu bin und ich Juna und ihm helfen soll, ist es ein Faktum, dass mein Bruder auch mein Bewahrer ist. Nach den Gesetzen meiner Heimat unterstehe ich seinem Kommando und seinen Befehlen – er ist quasi mein Vorgesetzter, weil ich, wie gesagt, noch nicht ganz fertig mit meiner Ausbildung bin. Selbst wenn ich fertig bin, unterstehe ich ihm weiterhin, da er eindeutig mehr Erfahrung mit PSI-Arbeit als ich hat." Sie lachte leise. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder! Als Avatar der Zeit hatte er sicher reichlich Zeit, diese Erfahrungen zu sammeln! – Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, stellen Sie diese ruhig. Wenn ich kann und darf, werde ich sie beantworten!"

Commander Onizuka staunte nicht schlecht. Dieses zierliche Mädchen sollte den Berichten und ihrer eigenen Aussage zufolge über starke TI-Kräfte verfügen? Kein Wunder, dass Teresa auf die Idee gekommen war, sie zur Unterstützung einzusetzen.

„Hawken-san, darf ich mir eine Frage erlauben?" Beide Hawkens sahen zu ihm hinüber. ‚Oje, diese Anrede wird wohl noch öfters zu Missverständnissen führen!', dachte Onizuka. „Ich meinte das junge Fräulein, Chris-san. – Was meinen Sie damit, dass Chris Ihr Bewahrer sei? Er ist nach den Gesetzen Ihrer Heimat Ihr Vorgesetzter, das habe ich verstanden, aber der Name „Bewahrer" impliziert doch, dass er etwas bewahren soll, oder?"

Lia sah ihren Bruder Hilfe suchend an und übermittelte ihm: ‚Wie zum Teufel erkläre ich ihm das in Kurzfassung? Man muss so viel berücksichtigen bei dieser Erklärung! – Außerdem, wer ist er?' Er sah sie an: ‚Das ist Commander Onizuka, unser oberster Chef, der nur noch dem General von SEED untersteht. Lass mir am Besten das Reden, du würdest dich ohnehin in einem Redeschwall versteigen!' – ‚Wie du willst, Chris.'

Sie wandte sich an Commander Onizuka: „Commander Onizuka-san, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, wird mein Bruder das erklären. Er pflegt sich meist etwas kürzer zu fassen als ich." Onizuka nickte dem Angesprochenen zu und wieder füllte Cindys monotone Stimme den Raum:

„Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Thema nicht unbedingt anreißen, aber da meine Schwester es nun einmal getan hat, komme ich wohl nicht darum herum: Wir Telepathen arbeiten in so genannten Kreisen, die so heißen, weil die PSI-Arbeiter kreisförmig um ihren Bewahrer herumstehen und ihm die Energie zuführen, mit der er dann arbeitet.

Ein Bewahrer kann weiblich –_ ténéresteis_ – oder männlich – _ténérezu_ – sein, das Geschlecht spielt für uns keine Rolle, nur das Talent. Er oder sie nimmt die angebotene Energie auf, bündelt und bewahrt sie stabil und nutzt sie für den Zweck, zu dem der Kreis zusammengekommen ist. Das können viele verschiedene Ziele sein: Von normalen Feierlichkeiten bis hin zu komplexen Manipulationen am Energienetz der Erde. Dieser Rang ist aufgrund der damit verbundenen hohen Verantwortung und großen Gefahr der höchste und verlangt eine jahrelange, gründliche Ausbildung. Daher sind nur wenige für diese Position bestimmt. Meist, aber nicht ausschließlich, wird der _ténérezu_ oder die _ténéresteis _von unserer Familie gestellt.

In der Grafschaft Mayo gibt es derzeit vier arbeitsfähige Bewahrer aus den Familien Cheallaigh, McLeod, Arran und Hawken, deren Namen ich hier nicht erwähnen werde, da sie irrelevant sind. Wie es in Japan derzeit steht, weiß ich nicht."

Lia fügte verschmitzt grinsend hinzu: „Es gibt noch einen fünften Bewahrer aus Mayo aus der Familie Hawken, aber der ist hier in Japan!" und heimste sich dafür einen mörderischen Seitenblick ihres Bruders ein.

Onizukas Miene hellte sich sichtbar auf: „Ich verstehe. Das erklärt natürlich einiges." Er wandte sich an die Versammelten: „Nun, wie steht es mit Ihnen, meine Damen und Herren? Im Lichte dieser Erklärungen finde ich Teresas Idee, Lia Hawken als Unterstützung für unsere TI-Telepathen einzusetzen, hervorragend und unterstütze sie voll und ganz." Zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang und Onizuka fuhr fort: „Damit ist diese Sache wohl geklärt. Lia-san, würdest du nachher mit mir mitkommen und dir deine Papiere holen?" Das Mädchen nickte. „Gerne. Darf ich mich nun setzen oder brauchen Sie noch etwas von mir?" – „Nein, danke. Du kannst dich setzen." Lia setzte sich in einen freien Sessel neben ihren Bruder und sah sich nach Juna um, die hinter ihr, nahe der Wand saß und zwinkerte ihr zu. Wer sonst noch hinten saß, konnte sie nicht erkennen, da Cindy hinter Chris' Rollstuhl stand und ihr die Sicht versperrte.

Die restlichen zwei Stunden der Sitzung vergingen für Lia ereignislos. Dinge wurden diskutiert, die sie nicht wirklich interessierten und die sie oft auch vom verwendeten Fachvokabular her bestenfalls teilweise verstand. Cindy, Chris und Juna ging es ähnlich, aber sie versuchten, zumindest so zu tun, als würden sie aufpassen. Irgendwann wurde es ihr zu dumm und sie wandte sich telepathisch an ihren Bruder: ‚Glaubst du, stört es jemanden, wenn wir eine Runde tratschen oder musst du zuhören?' Chris seufzte: ‚Eigentlich sollte ich zuhören, aber ich kenne dich ja. Du lässt sicher nicht locker, bis du irgendein Opfer zum Tratschen gefunden hast. Da ist es besser, _wir_ tratschen telepathisch, als wenn _du_ mit _Juna _plauderst und dabei alle anderen störst. Alte Klatschbase!' - ‚Moralapostel!'

Nach außen ließ der junge Mann nicht erkennen, dass er sich mit seiner Schwester unterhielt, während er die letzte Stunde angeregt mit ihr über allerlei familiäre Angelegenheiten plauderte und sie wegen ihrer Redseligkeit neckte. Als die Sitzung beendet war, folgte Lia Commander Onizuka in sein Büro, während Juna am Gang vor Onizukas Büro wartete. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ihre Freundin wieder heraus und hielt eine Keycard in der Hand.

„Na, das ging ja flott. Ich wünschte, Amtswege wären nicht nur bei SEED schnell, sondern auch bei anderen Behörden."

„Da hast du Recht. Onizuka ist wirklich flott, wenn er etwas will." Die beiden brachen in herzhaftes Gelächter aus. „Sag, Juna, wo ist eigentlich Chris hin? Er wollte noch etwas von mir, bevor ich mit dir heimfahre." – „Keine Ahnung. Wann hat er dir gesagt, dass er etwas von dir will? Ihr habt ja fast nichts geredet!" – „Hast du eine Ahnung! Wir haben die ganze Zeit geredet, nur so, dass wir niemanden stören! Das ist der Vorteil von Telepathie!" Lia lachte hell auf, als sie Junas verdutztes Gesicht sah. Plötzlich fiel Juna etwas ein: „Unsere Kleider! Sie müssten längst trocken sein! Ich bin heilfroh, wenn ich aus dieser geliehenen Unform raus kann." - „Stimmt! Sie ist verdammt unbequem!" Die beiden Mädchen kehrten daher rasch in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie ihre Kleider bereits vorfanden. Außerdem stand Cindy mitten im Zimmer und starrte sie feindselig an.

Sie sagte barsch: „Ich soll euch zwei noch einmal zu Chris bringen. Er will mit euch reden. Zieht euch rasch um und dann kommt!" Lia und Juna blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Sie liefen ins Bad, wechselten die Kleider und liefen dem Mädchen hinterher.

Cindy führte sie durch die Gänge, bis sie auf einer sonnenbeschienenen Terrasse mit Blick auf den nahen Wald standen. Auf dieser Terrasse, unter einem großen, alten Baum befanden sich ein Tisch, mehrere Sessel und eine Bank. Der Boden war mit Fliesen ausgelegt, so dass das Flair fast mediterran war.

An jenem Tisch saß Chris, der sie offenbar schon erwartet hatte. Er wirkte noch von den Anstrengungen des Vortages erschöpft und müde, sein Gesicht war blass. Cindy lief zu ihm hin und sagte: „Da sind die zwei! Was willst du noch von ihnen?" Der junge Mann wandte sich an Juna und Lia, die sich hingesetzt hatten.

‚Es würde mich sehr interessieren, was eigentlich aus deinen Nachhilfestunden für Juna geworden ist, Lia? Ich habe gesehen, dass Juna Fortschritte gemacht hat, aber irgendwie stockt die ganze Sache noch sehr. Uns läuft leider die Zeit davon, ich muss drängen!'

Lia zuckte die Schultern: „Soweit läuft es ganz gut. Das Scannen geht schon recht flott, nur das Überwachen hapert noch gewaltig." – ‚Und was ist mit dem Blocken und Schirmen?' – „Tja, das ist auch so eine Sache…. Juna hat das Prinzip begriffen, nur die Praxis, die schaut düster aus. Ihr Schild ähnelt mehr einem Schweizer Käse!"

Chris seufzte. Die Sache war doch zu frustrierend! Wie sollte Juna rechtzeitig erwachen, wenn es selbst hier zu Problemen kam? Er würde wohl doch auch selber mit ihr arbeiten müssen.

Nicht dass seine Schwester inkompetent wäre, aber er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass Juna sich etwas falsch eingelernt hatte und sie den Fehler nicht erkannt hatte.

Er sah das Mädchen auffordernd an: ‚Juna, bitte zeige mir doch einmal, was du gelernt hast!' Juna sah eher hilflos aus: „Was soll ich machen?" – „Närrin, ich will nur, dass du mir vorzeigst, was du kannst! Fang mit dem Scannen an, Lia sagt, du könntest das bereits ganz gut."

Juna rollte mit den Augen und folgte seinem Befehl. Sie versuchte, die Leute um sich herum zu erspüren, zunächst nur die Leute im Zimmer und dann in der ganzen Basis. Als sie ihre Konzentration wieder auf Chris wendete und wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte, nickte er anerkennend.

‚Wenigstens irgendetwas funktioniert! Was ist mit dem Blocken?' Juna machte ein betretenes Gesicht. „Es geht irgendwie nie! Lia sagt, so und so musst du es machen, aber wenn ich es dann versuche, klappt es nicht. Ich baue kurz einen Schild auf, der aber gleich wieder zusammenbricht oder völlig durchlöchert ist!", sagte sie frustriert. Da sah Chris sie an und befahl: ‚Zeig! Vielleicht kann ich den Fehler finden. Am besten, du zeigst mir auch gleich, wie du schirmst. Ich habe das Gefühl, du machst bei beidem denselben Fehler.' Juna tat wie ihr geheißen, während er sie überwachte.

‚Ha, ich hab' deinen Fehler! Wenn du deinen Schild aufbaust, baust du ihn nicht gleichmäßig auf, sondern irgendwie, so scheint mir, von oben. Was du da tust, ist mir zwar nicht ganz eingängig, aber es ist klar, dass du das Prinzip verstanden hast. Lass mich dir das noch mal zeigen. Achte genau auf das, was ich tue!' Er schloss die Augen und sammelte sich, schließlich musste er Handlungen, die für ihn Reflexe waren, langsam und bewusst zeigen, so dass sie nachvollziehbar waren.

Juna konzentrierte sich und achtete auf das, was er tat:

Zuerst flackerten seine mentalen Schilde und fuhren herunter, bis er so offen war wie sie es derzeit war. Dann bauten sie sich langsam von unten her wieder auf und blieben dabei gleichmäßig und geschlossen. Plötzlich dämmerte ihr, worin das Missverständnis gelegen hatte: Lia hatte ihr geraten, sich den Schild wie eine Glasglocke vorzustellen, der nur Gutes durchließ. Prompt hatte sie ihn scheinbar instinktiv falsch herum aufgebaut. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht hielt.

Als sie das den anderen mitteilte, lachte Lia auf und sagte: „Na kein Wunder, dass wir den Fehler nicht gefunden haben! Ach ich blindes Huhn, ich hätte dir wirklich etwas Arbeit sparen können, Chris!"

Chris sah sie ernst an: ‚Nun, dann versuch es einmal selber. Ich will sehen, ob du es jetzt verstanden hast und es alleine schaffst. Wenn du nämlich das Prinzip einmal intus hast, dann ist es leicht.' Juna versuchte erneut, einen Schild aufzubauen. Diesmal mit Erfolg. ‚Gut, und jetzt das Schirmen!' Sie baute einen schimmernden Energieschild um sich auf, der diesmal nicht durchlöchert war. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, klopfte Lia ihr auf die Schultern und sagte: „Gut gemacht! Tut mir leid, dass ich den Fehler nicht bemerkt habe. Ich bin offenbar schon etwas betriebsblind!"

Chris öffnete seufzend die Augen. ‚Gott sei Dank war das wenigstens nur ein geringfügiges Problem. Ich habe schon befürchtet, dass es etwas Gröberes wäre. Was jetzt noch fehlt, ist das Tempo. Du musst deine Schilde im Kampf schnell heben oder senken, denn dein Feind wartet nicht, bis du fertig bist!" Juna sah ihn fragend an: „Wie soll das gehen? Ich brauche ja so schon meine volle Konzentration. Im Kampf kann ich nicht gut die Augen schließen, um mich zu konzentrieren!" – ‚Das muss ein Reflex werden.' Jetzt war Juna endgültig verwirrt. „Reflex? Na toll! Lia hat gesagt, ich bräuchte das auch in der Schule, weil ich immer sensibler werde." – ‚Ja, als Avatar der Zeit wirst du zwangsläufig hoch sensitiv werden. Das bedeutet: Entweder du kannst dich abschirmen und ungewünschte Einflüsse abblocken oder du wirst überfahren.'

Juna stöhnte. Das waren ja famose Aussichten! Ihr reichte ihre derzeitige Sensibilität völlig, da brauchte sie nicht noch mehr! Aber wenn sie sich Chris ansah, dann ahnte sie, was wohl noch auf sie zukommen würde. Also war es wohl doch besser, seine Lektion zu akzeptieren.

A propos Lektion… Lia hatte in zwei Wochen Mathematiktest und soweit sie wusste, hing die Irin durch. Null Ahnung von irgendetwas. Juna hatte mit ihr gelernt, aber es war alles umsonst gewesen. Offenbar folgte auch ihre Freundin diesem Gedanken, da sie ein besorgtes Gesicht machte.

‚Habt ihr mir überhaupt zugehört?' Die beiden schraken auf und Lia fragte ihn abwesend: „Was hast du gesagt, Chris?" – ‚Wo seid ihr beide geistig? Ich sagte, dass Juna noch viel arbeiten muss. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie schnell wird. – Ihr hört mir ja bestenfalls mit einem halben Ohr zu! An was denkt ihr denn so intensiv? … _Mathematik?_ Warum ausgerechnet Mathematik?' Er runzelte die Stirn und fuhr fort: ‚Juna, sag nicht, du hast Probleme in Mathe!' Juna wurde rot und Lia mischte sich ein: „Ähm, Chris? _Ich_ bin ihr mathematisches Problem! Ich habe in zwei Wochen Test und habe null Ahnung. Ehrlich gesagt rechne ich damit, dass ich negativ bin, außer ein Schummelzettel wirkt ein Wunder!" Sie zog ein Gesicht.

Chris' Entsetzen schlug wie Wellen auf die Mädchen über: ‚Du bist _was?_' – „Ich bin in Mathe negativ, du hast dich nicht verhört!" Da mischte sich Cindy ein: „Ihr habt ja Diskussionen! Jeder Tag bringt uns einer möglichen Katastrophe näher, und alles, woran ihr denken könnt, ist ausgerechnet Mathematik? Also ihr spinnt doch! – Chris, ich habe dir gesagt, das war eine Schnapsidee! Sag jetzt bitte nicht, du willst ihr in Mathe helfen! Wir haben wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, als Mathe zu diskutieren!"

Lia funkelte sie an: „Wenn du mir garantieren kannst, dass die Welt _vor_ dem Mathematiktest untergeht, dann lasse ich mich gerne dazu überreden, mir keine Gedanken darüber zu machen! Ansonsten diskutiere ich gerne weiter mit dir, Kleine, aber erst _nach _dem Test!" Cindy knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen: „Du…! Wie kannst du nur…? – Chris, sag oder tu doch was!"

Hätte Chris die Kraft gehabt, seine Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen zu können, er hätte es aus reiner Frustration getan. Die Probleme multiplizierten sich gerade sprunghaft und diese Streiterei zwischen Cindy und seiner Schwester trug auch nicht gerade dazu bei, seine beginnenden Kopfschmerzen zu lindern.

‚Hört bitte auf zu streiten! Wie soll man sich da konzentrieren?' – „Aber sie beleidigt mich!", fuhr Cindy erregt auf. ‚Ach Gott, Cindy! Deswegen können wir uns jetzt auch nicht in sinnlosen Streitereien versenken! Es ist klüger, erst einmal eine Lösungsmöglichkeit für dieses Problem zu finden!' Er dachte eine Weile nach, während Cindy und Lia einander mörderische Blicke zuwarfen und Juna ratlos zwischen den beiden hin- und hersah.

Plötzlich hellte sich Chris' Miene merkbar auf und er hob den Kopf: ‚Hm, ich habe an und für sich zwei freie Tage in der Woche, an denen ich wirklich nur im Notfall gestört werde: Dienstag und Samstag. Ich schlage vor, dass du, Lia, an diesen Tagen nach der Schule vorbeikommst und wir uns gemeinsam deine Mathematik ansehen. Was ist denn Stoff?' Die Irin hob eine Augenbraue: „Ebenengleichungen und alles drum herum. Ich sag dir aber gleich: Ich hab null Ahnung von irgendwas! Mathe ist mir ein spanisches Dorf! Es muss schon ein Wunder geschehen, glaub' ich, damit ich das noch rechtzeitig vor dem Test kapiere."

Juna mischte sich ein: „Wie willst du ihr das denn erklären? Wir haben schon seit Tagen gemeinsam gelernt, aber sie kapiert es nicht. Vorgestern haben wir es dann aufgegeben." Lia wandte sich ihr zu und meinte: „Er war in unserer Familie das Genie in Mathe. Wir anderen haben uns meist mittels Schummelzetteln durchgemogelt. Wenn es Noten in der Erstellung von Schummlern gäbe, ich hätte sicher eine Eins!" Sie lachte und zwinkerte ihrem Bruder zu, der das allerdings gar nicht komisch fand.

‚Du hast dich durchgeschummelt? Du warst doch immer so gut in der Schule!' Sie senkte den Blick: „Seit du fort warst, war nichts mehr, wie es einmal war. Seán und Mutter legen mehr Wert auf meine Ausbildung zur _ténéresteis_, als auf meine Schulnoten. Sie wollen schon, dass ich halbwegs gute Noten nachhause bringe, aber sie erwarten keine Bestnoten, da meine Ausbildung schon fordernd genug ist." – ‚Wirklich? Aber es bringt doch nichts, wenn du nur eine gute Bewahrerin bist! Du musst auch im normalen Leben überleben können. Wenn du schlechte Noten hast, dann wirst du nie studieren gehen können und später auch keinen guten Job haben. Willst du das?'

Der junge Mann fuhr zu seiner Schwester und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. ‚Willst du das? Wenn nicht, solltest du dich zusammennehmen und etwas tun.' Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wann soll ich am kommenden Dienstag da sein?"

‚Sobald du kannst. Wann endet dein Unterricht?'

„Um 14.40 Uhr. Ich habe gelesen, dass es auch eine Verbindung mit dem Zug gibt. Das wären 3 Stationen mit dem Zug und dann ca. 20 Minuten Fußweg."

Chris wandte sich an Cindy: ‚Stimmt das? Wann geht um diese Zeit ein Zug?' Das Mädchen erwiderte säuerlich: „Ja, es geht um 15.03 Uhr ein Zug, der unten im Tal um 15.40 Uhr ankommt. Wenn ich in die Stadt fahre, nimmt mich allerdings immer William in seinem Auto vom und zum Zug mit. Das ist schneller, vor allem am Abend." Er nickte.

‚Gut, dann werde ich mit William absprechen, dass er dich vom Zug holt. Ich könnte es nicht verantworten, dich alleine herumlaufen zu lassen!'

Seine Schwester verdrehte die Augen: „Chris, ich bin fast 16 und kein kleines Kind mehr! Ich hätte auch bequem zu Fuß hergefunden, da brauche ich wirklich keinen Aufpasser mehr!" Juna stimmte ihr zu: „Cindy fährt ja schließlich auch alleine in Osaka herum. Ich bin ihr erst neulich am Rummelplatz begegnet."

‚Das mag schon sein.', räumte er ein. ‚Aber Cindy hat im Unterschied zu dir eine profunde Ortskenntnis.'

„Chris!", protestierte Lia entrüstet. „Es gibt da etwas, das nennt sich Stadtplan! Soweit kann ich japanisch lesen, um einen simplen _Stadtplan_ lesen zu können! Halt mich bitte nicht für debil!"

Juna konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Die beiden waren einfach zu süß und zu amüsant, wenn sie sich stritten! Beide waren dickköpfig und beharrten auf ihrer Meinung. Im Verlauf des Streitgesprächs wurde ihr allmählich klar, dass die beiden Geschwister mehr als nur eine äußerliche Ähnlichkeit besaßen. Sie waren alle zwei sehr dickköpfig, sehr freiheitsliebend und sehr eloquent, wenn es ums Streiten ging.

Am Ende war es Lia, die zähneknirschend nachgeben musste. Chris hatte einfach die stärkeren Argumente geliefert und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass sein Ansinnen keine Schikane war, sondern einfach seiner Sorge um ihr Wohlergehen entsprang.

Nach einigen weiteren Worten zum Thema Mathematik entließ er sie, nicht ohne ihnen einzuschärfen, weiter an Junas Fähigkeiten zu üben.

_**Chris:**_

_Kaum dass Lia und Juna fort waren, ist Cindy heute Nachmittag wie eine Furie über mich hergefallen. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich den Verstand verloren hätte, da es doch sicherlich wesentlich wichtigere Dinge als Mathematik gäbe. Eigentlich hat sie ja Recht und ich verstehe ja selber nicht, was mich bewegt hat, Lia die Zusage zu geben, ihr Mathematiknachhilfe zu erteilen. Meine Aufgaben lassen mir ohnehin wenig Zeit zur Erholung, obwohl ich in meinem Zustand diese dringend brauche._

_Doch wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke, muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich den Nachhilfeunterricht für meine Schwester als Vorwand benutze, um mit ihr zusammenzusein und unsere Geschwisterbeziehung wieder zu festigen. Ich kann vor mir nicht verheimlichen, dass ich sie sehr lieb habe und dass sie meine Gefühle und mein Herz in einer Art berührt, wie ich schon lang nicht mehr berührt worden bin. Ich habe das Gefühl, zum Leben zu erwachen, wieder einen Grund zum Lachen zu finden und meine Gefühle zu entdecken. Aber ist das nicht eine Schwäche mehr, ein Grund mehr, in den Augen anderer ineffektiv zu erscheinen?_

_Ich bin körperlich schon schwach genug und jede zusätzliche Anstrengung verschlimmert nur meinen Zustand. Dies wiederum veranlasst manche Leute, mich als „nutzlos" anzusehen, da ich in ihren Augen das TI-Agreement, einen Vertrag, der die Arbeit der TI-Telepathen regelt, nicht mehr erfüllen kann. Vor allem Teresa denkt manchmal so, trotz aller Sympathie, vor allem dann, wenn es mir wieder einmal körperlich schlecht geht. Eigentlich schade, sie ist sehr nett und ich kann gut mit ihr arbeiten._

_Warum glauben die Leute, dass man zum Einsatz seiner TI-Fähigkeiten seinen physischen Körper braucht? Ich gebe zu, wann immer ich in meinem Astralkörper agieren muss, entzieht ihm dies viel Kraft und zwingt mich physisch ins Bett oder in den Rollstuhl. Aber das hat überhaupt nichts mit meinen PSI-Kräften zu tun, da ich mich auch vom Bett aus in der Oberwelt frei bewegen kann._

_Aber es ist leider nun mal so, dass jene, die sich mit solchen Dingen nicht auskennen, glauben, wenn man körperlich schwach ist, ist man das auch geistig. Traurig ist das und töricht._

_Ich habe Angst. Angst davor, dass man mir meine Gefühle und meine Liebe und Sorge um meine Schwester als weitere Schwäche auslegen könnte. Ich wage es einfach nicht, offen zu zeigen, was ich denke und fühle._

_Einzig und allein Cindy ahnt ansatzweise, wie es ungefähr in mir aussieht. Sie ist ein heller Kopf und errät sicher mehr, als ich wirklich explizit deutlich mache._

_Die Kleine weiß sicher auch, dass ich einen Raaja in mir trage. Sie glaubt allerdings, ich hätte das aus reiner Gutherzigkeit getan. Wie naiv sie doch noch ist!_

_Es ist ein Faktum, dass in der Natur nichts von vorne herein gut oder böse ist. Nur wir Menschen machen es dazu, indem wir die Dinge so katalogisieren. Was uns nützt, ist gut, alles andere böse. Dieser Blickwinkel ist meiner Meinung nach abgrundtief falsch, denn selbst die Raupe, die dem Gärtner den Kohlkopf wegfrisst, tut das ja nicht aus Böswilligkeit, sondern nur, um zu überleben._

_So ähnlich ist es auch mit den Raaja. Sie sind im Prinzip eine Reaktion der gequälten Erde auf das, was die Menschen ihr angetan haben in ihrer Ignoranz und Ahnungslosigkeit. Sie kann nicht mehr länger auf einzelne Leben Rücksicht nehmen, es ist einfach schon fast zu spät, um noch irgendetwas zu retten! _

_Als ich noch Avatar der Zeit war, habe ich diese Tatsache und was zu tun ist, schnell begriffen:_

_Die Raaja und ich sind Gegensätze, die in den Augen der Menschen Gut und Böse repräsentieren. In der Natur gibt es aber so etwas nicht. Wenn nun der Avatar der Zeit seine Seele mit einem Raaja vereint, kann er dessen zerstörerische Kräfte bannen und mit seiner eigenen Kraft in Schach halten. Wenn seine Kraft dann aber erlahmt, muss er einen Nachfolger finden, der in sich die Stärke hat, das Untier zu bannen._

_Ich fand Juna, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass sie der modernen Zivilisation und all ihren irrigen Auffassungen und Selbsttäuschungen zu verbunden ist, um zu begreifen, was ich von ihr will. Sie hört nur die Worte, die ich zu ihr sage, nicht aber was ich im Herzen meine. Warum hört sie nicht mit ihrem Herzen, anstatt nur mit ihrem Verstand? Der Verstand ist ein gutes Werkzeug, doch in solchen Dingen versagt er jämmerlich! Wie kann man nur so töricht sein?_

_Schon jetzt sehe ich am Horizont Unheil entstehen und sie hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als nur an ihren Freund Tokio zu denken! Sie hat ihre Gefühle und Neigungen einfach nicht unter Kontrolle! Dieser Junge wird noch ihr Untergang sein, wenn ich es nicht zu verhindern vermag!_

_Wenn ich versuche, sie zurechtzuweisen, verhallen meine Aufforderungen, Warnungen und Hinweise ungehört. Ich gebe mir große Mühe, ihr die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns und Denkens begreiflich zu machen, aber ich ernte von ihr nur Spott oder wütende Worte und sie schlägt meine Ratschläge in den Wind. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich mich so nebulos ausdrücke, ich habe oft eher das Gefühl, dass sie mir nicht zuhören will. Gleichzeitig fordert sie mich auf, ihr zu helfen und ihr den Weg zu weisen. Aber wie soll ich ihr denn helfen, wenn sie sich nicht helfen lässt? _

_Meine Schwester gibt sich wirklich Mühe, ihr einiges verständlich zu machen, aber mir scheint, als ob das auch nicht sehr viel nützt. Ich sehe wohl Fortschritte, aber Junas Grundeinstellung hat sich leider nicht wesentlich verändert._

_Was soll ich nur tun? Wie kann ich ihr begreiflich machen, was sie tun soll, bevor die Katastrophe hereinbricht? Ich werde von Tag zu Tag schwächer und damit lässt der Bann des Raajas nach. Früher oder später wird großes Unheil geschehen, das fühle ich mit jeder Faser meines Körpers._

_Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie es rechtzeitig begreift, sonst ist es für Japan zu spät..._

An diesem Abend hatten die beiden Mädchen viel zu besprechen. Sie saßen am kleinen Balkon und ließen sich eine kühle Meeresbrise um die Nasen wehen, während sie Saft tranken.

„Ihr zwei seid schon ein interessantes Pärchen!", meinte Juna nach einer längeren Gesprächspause, nachdem sich das Gespräch vorher um Schul- und Beziehungsprobleme gedreht hatte.

„Wer?", Lia sah von ihrem Buch auf.

„Chris und du!"

„Wieso?"

„Beide total dickschädelig und darauf bedacht, den eigenen Willen durchzusetzen, aber dennoch umeinander besorgt. Eure äußere Ähnlichkeit brauche ich wohl nicht mehr zu erwähnen, oder?", sie grinste schelmisch.

„Oh! Das weiß ich!" Lia schlug unschuldig die Augen auf.

„Warum war Chris eigentlich so entsetzt, als er erfuhr, dass du in Mathematik Probleme hast?"

„Naja…Ich bin zwar an sich ein mathematisches Antitalent, aber ich war immer positiv. Daher hat es ihn klarerweise sehr schockiert, erfahren zu müssen, dass ich mich die letzten drei Jahre durchgeschummelt habe. Sicherheitshalber habe ich ihm verschwiegen, dass ich auch in Japanisch Probleme habe. Ich glaube, dann wäre er einem Herzinfarkt nahe gewesen." Lia seufzte. „Ihm liegt viel an mir. Wenn man ihn so sieht, glaubt man, die Umwelt ist ihm egal, dabei ist das gar nicht so…."

„Verstehe. Du hast aber recht, wenn du sagst, dass man glauben könnte, es sei ihm vieles egal. Er wirkt oft so apathisch und in sich gekehrt. Mir ist aber aufgefallen, dass er in seiner Astralform viel lebhafter ist und wesentlich mehr Mimik und Gestik zeigt, als jemals in seinem physischen Körper. Hast du eine Erklärung dafür?"

Lia rieb sich die Nase und dachte nach. Dann antwortete sie: „Manchmal glaube ich, dass Chris nicht in diese Welt gehört. Er ist einfach in der Oberwelt viel mehr zuhause als er es jemals hier in der physischen Welt sein wird. Dort ist er frei und nicht an die Beschränkungen dieser Dimension gebunden. Hier ist er oft fast ein Gefangener, weil ihm die Möglichkeiten der Oberwelt nicht offen stehen, gerade jetzt, wo er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt ist. Daheim in Irland haben die Leute ihn „Feenkind" genannt, weil er so seltsam aussieht, starke PSI-Fähigkeiten hat und nicht sprechen kann. Sie dachten, dass die Feen ihn vielleicht als Wechselbalg zu uns gebracht haben."

„Wechselbalg? Was ist das?"

„Viele irische Sagen berichten davon, dass das Feenvolk, die _sídhe_ oder _Tuatha Dé Danaan_, frisches Blut brauchen, da ihres durch Inzucht schwach wurde. Dieses holen sie sich, indem sie Menschenkinder entführen und stattdessen ein Feenkind dalassen. Es soll angeblich Zeichen geben, anhand deren man so ein Kind erkennen kann. Chris' Aussehen und seine Stummheit waren daher Anlass genug für Getuschel."

Juna war erstaunt, aber es wunderte sie nicht, dass die Leute in Lias Dorf Chris mit einem gewissen Misstrauen betrachtet hatten.

„Diesen Blickwinkel habe ich noch nicht bedacht. Chris scheint wirklich in seiner Astralform frei zu sein. Ein- oder zweimal habe ich ihn dort sogar lächeln oder fast lachen gesehen. Das tut er in seiner physischen Form fast nie."

„Würdest du es lustig finden, ein Gefangener in einer Gestalt zu sein, die dir nur eine Bürde ist? Ich glaube nicht, oder?"

„Äh…weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mit diesem Körper eigentlich kein Problem, auch wenn ich mich bereits versehentlich einmal auch astral projiziert habe. Es war eine eher unangenehme Erfahrung."

„Das kommt daher, dass du es nicht gewohnt bist. Chris ist es seit jeher gewohnt und ich vermute, dass sein kranker, schwacher physischer Körper für ihn oft wenig mehr als eine Bürde oder Last ist. Ich müsste ihn danach fragen, um zu wissen, ob ich damit richtig liege, aber so wie ich ihn kenne, liege ich sicher nicht weit daneben mit meiner Interpretation seines Verhaltens."

_**Juna:**_

_Interessant! Lias Erzählungen werfen ein völlig neues Bild auf Chris. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er sich als Gefangener fühlen könnte. Tokio und ich haben immer geglaubt, dass er mit seinen Fähigkeiten viel mehr Möglichkeiten hat. Tokio ist ja genau deswegen so eifersüchtig auf ihn. _

_Dass Chris selber all dies gar nicht so lustig finden könnte, ist mir neu._

_Chris ist mir ein unheimlicher Fremder, obwohl ich ihn nun schon ein Jahr kenne. Wenn ich ihm gegenüber stehe, bin ich jedes Mal befangen. Ich kann ihm nicht so frei und locker begegnen, wie es Cindy und Lia tun._

_Das hat wohl auch damit zu tun, dass er mit mir anders umgeht als mit den beiden. Mich weist er oft sehr harsch zurecht und ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie grantig er war, als ich beim Atomkraftwerk nahe Osaka beinahe versagt hätte._

_Damals stand dieses AKW kurz vor der Kernschmelze, weil ein Raaja es attackierte. Ich hatte damals den Tropfen der Zeit gerade erhalten und wusste noch weniger als jetzt über meine Aufgabe. Chris hatte mich einfach dort abgesetzt mit der Bemerkung, wenn ich mich nicht fürchtete, würde ich schon wissen, was zu tun sei. Ha, ha! Der Mann hat gut reden!_

_Jedenfalls bekam ich es mit der Panik zu tun und rief irgendwie Ashura, den Diener und Helfer des Avatars der Zeit, herbei. Ich konnte ihn aber nicht kontrollieren, daher lief er Amok und verursachte noch mehr Schäden. Wenn Chris nicht im letzten Moment persönlich eingegriffen hätte, wäre Kobe wohl schon längst eine verstrahlte Wüste._

_Damals war er ziemlich sauer und nannte mich eine „Idiotin" und eine „Närrin" und bemerkte, ich sei eine Menge Probleme. Er machte mir Vorwürfe, wie gefährlich das alles werden hätte können und wieso ich ihn denn so missverstehen konnte. Woher hätte ich denn wissen sollen, was er will? Soll ich es riechen, schmecken oder gar hellsehen?_

_Er mag ja hellsehen können, ich aber nicht. Ich will ihm ja helfen, aber wenn er mir nicht sagt, was er konkret von mir will, kann ich nichts machen. Tut mir Leid für ihn!_

_Überhaupt wäre es mir lieber, ich hätte nur meine normalen Teenagerprobleme. Dann hätte ich jetzt keinen Streit mit Tokio und auch keine Probleme mit Sayuri und meiner Mutter._

_Ich hoffe, dass Lia einen mäßigenden Einfluss auf ihren Bruder hat, so dass er nicht mehr so auf mich losgeht und etwas mehr Geduld mit mir hat._

_Ich glaube schon, dass er im Grunde ein gutes Herz hat, sonst hätte er Cindy nie adoptiert und würde sie nicht so gut behandeln wie er es tut. Aber ich finde es einfach nicht okay, wie er mit mir umgeht. Wenn ich aber versuche, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, oder ihn zu kritisieren, dann werde ich entweder von Cindy oder ihm brüsk zurückgewiesen. Was ist daran so falsch? Jeder Mensch macht Fehler und er ist sicher nicht davon ausgeschlossen!_

Lia rieb sich erneut gedankenversunken die Nase, als es plötzlich neben ihr flatterte. Juna und sie erschraken und fuhren herum. Was war das?

Auf dem Balkongeländer saß eine weiße Möwe mit possierlichen schwarzen Knopfaugen, die sie scheinbar interessiert ansah. Der Vogel hüpfte hin und her und schlug mit den Flügeln, wie als wollte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Juna stutzte. Chris war schon öfters unvermutet in solch einer Gestalt bei ihr aufgetaucht, um sie zusammenzustauchen oder herauszufordern. Würde er es wagen, vor der Nase seiner Schwester so anzufangen? War das überhaupt er oder nur ein ungewöhnlich zutraulicher Vogel?

Die Irin näherte sich bereits neugierig dem Tier: „Oh, was bist denn du für ein Vogel? So was von zutraulich! Juna, schau, der Vogel hat ja gar keine Angst vor mir! Er ist wohl Menschen gewohnt, wie? Füttert ihr ihn etwa regelmäßig?"

Juna zuckte die Schultern: „Nein, wir füttern keine Vögel. Meine Mutter würde auszucken, wenn unser Balkon eine Vogelkolonie würde!" Lia kicherte: „Oh ja, ich sehe Ariyoshi-sans Gesicht schon vor mir! Sie in einer Vogelkolonie! Zu komisch, wirklich!" Bei dieser Vorstellung musste auch Juna lachen.

Jetzt wurde auch Lia etwas stutzig: Normale Möwen hatten schwarze Schwungfedern, außerdem wäre der Vogel erschreckt aufgeflogen. Was war das für ein seltsamer Vogel?

Sie wusste nichts von japanischer Mythologie und hatte keine Ahnung, ob es japanische Feen gab, die sich in Tiere verwandeln konnten. Aber sie wusste, dass es Wesen aus dem Volk der _sídhe_ gab, die dies durchaus vermochten. Bloß wie sollten die nach Japan gekommen sein?

Sie betrachtete den Vogel etwas genauer. Das Tier hatte schwarze Knopfaugen, mit denen es aufmerksam um sich sah, und sie hätte schwören können, dass diese Augen intelligent waren. Sie fuhr hoch. Intelligent?

„Moment mal...der Vogel ist ein Feentier! Juna, geh zurück, das könnte unerfreulich werden!" – „Lia, was ist denn?" Die Irin drehte sich um: „Dieser Vogel ist zu intelligent! Schau ihn dir doch an! Er ist nicht geflüchtet, als ich ihm nahe kam und auch nicht, als wir gelacht haben! In seinen Augen liegt Intelligenz, das ist nicht normal!"

Juna sah sie an: „Was hast du vor?" – „Versuchen, ihn auf diplomatische Art wieder loszuwerden. Ich habe keine Lust, es mir mit dem guten Volk zu verderben." – „Was? Lia, darf ich dir was sagen? Es könnte dir etwas Mühe ersparen." - „Hm? Was denn?"

Juna wurde ernst: „Hast du schon einmal an die Möglichkeit gedacht, dass das Chris sein könnte?" – „_Chris?_ Was hätte der denn hier verloren? Wir haben ihn doch erst heute gesehen, da kann er nicht schon wieder etwas wollen! Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Außerdem müsste ich dann seine mentale Signatur spüren können!"

„Ja, weiß Gott, was er wollen könnte. Aber ich habe ihn schon öfters in Gestalt eines solchen Vogels gesehen und meistens waren diese Begegnungen eher unangenehmer Art."

„Warum?"

„Ein Beispiel: Ich stand hier auf diesem selbigen Balkon und habe gerade mit Tokio telefoniert. Plötzlich saß dieser Vogel am Geländer, ich dachte mir aber nichts dabei. Als ich fertig war, schaute ich hinaus und das Tier war noch immer da. Ich dachte, das sei eine normale Möwe, bis... ja, bis er mich angeredet und sehr streng getadelt hat. Seine Wortwahl war alles andere als diplomatisch." Sie machte ein saures Gesicht. „Und es war weder das erste noch das letzte Mal."

Da flatterte der Vogel kurz mit seinen Flügeln und die Mädchen wurden das unangenehme Gefühl nicht los, er mache sich über sie lustig. Lia zischte dem Vogel ärgerlich zu: „Was ist daran so witzig, he? Entweder zeig dich in deiner wahren Gestalt oder verschwinde! Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, mich von dir begaffen zu lassen, _a sídhe_!"

Leises, fast spöttisches Gelächter erklang in ihren Köpfen und eine nur allzu vertraute Stimme sagte: ‚Also, bei Juna habe ich angenommen, dass sie es so schnell nicht mitbekommt, wenn man ruhig bleibt, aber dass du es nicht mitbekommst, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du bist nachlässig geworden, Kleines!'

„Nicht schon wieder du! Kannst du uns nicht einmal in Frieden lassen?", rief Juna wütend. „Immer kommst du her, spottest über mich und verlangst Unmögliches von mir! Kann man nicht einmal mehr in Ruhe plaudern?"

Lia musterte die Möwe amüsiert: „Kannst du nicht genug von uns kriegen, oder was? Ich dachte, du hättest genug für einen Tag, nachdem ich dich so schockiert habe?"

Er lachte wieder: ‚Alleine für dein Gesicht lohnt es sich, einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen. Du solltest dich einmal in den Spiegel schauen, es ist wirklich himmlisch!'

„Willst du uns pflanzen? Das Spielchen kenne ich!", Lia schmunzelte amüsiert. Juna hingegen war verblüfft. Ihre Freundin schien nicht im Geringsten von Chris' plötzlichem Auftauchen in Gestalt einer Möwe beeindruckt zu sein. Sie lachte sogar schelmisch, während die beiden Geschwister einander neckten.

Auf einmal stand Frau Ariyoshi hinter ihnen: „Lia-san, kannst du mir verraten, wieso du mit einem Vogel sprichst?" Lia fuhr herum und wurde rot. „Äh, der Vogel ist so zahm und zutraulich, und ..." Wie sollte sie Junas Mutter erklären, was hier vorging, ohne alles zu verraten? Abgesehen davon, dass die Wahrheit höchst unglaubwürdig erscheinen würde.

‚Sag, ich sei ein zahmer Vogel aus der Nachbarschaft, der vermutlich entflogen ist und du würdest mich schon öfters auf der Straße gefüttert haben!' Lia sah ihren Bruder skeptisch an, tat aber, wie er es gesagt hatte. „Ariyoshi-san, dieser Vogel ist aus der Nachbarschaft. Juna und ich haben ihn schon öfters mit Brotkrumen gefüttert und daher ist er so zutraulich." Junas Mutter sah sie skeptisch an, beschloss aber, ihrem Gast zu glauben. Das Mädchen war gelegentlich ein wenig eigen, aber immer pflegeleicht, hilfsbereit und höflich.

Manchmal kam Frau Ariyoshi nicht umhin, Lia mit ihren Töchtern zu vergleichen. Juna war eher introvertiert, konservativ und scheu, während die vier Jahre ältere Kaine extrovertiert war und ständig eine Beziehung nach der anderen am Laufen hatte. Juna hatte seit über einem Jahr ihren Freund Tokio, obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass die beiden derzeit aus irgendeinem Grund Spannungen hatten.

Lia war ein eigenes Kapitel. Sie war temperamentvoll, lebhaft und quecksilbrig, hatte aber noch keinen Freund. Dafür schien sie einige Geheimnisse zu haben. Weiters hatte sie einige seltsame Eigenheiten und fing nun schon genauso wie Juna an, für Stunden zu verschwinden und dann aus heiterem Himmel wieder aufzutauchen.

In Gesprächen erwähnte sie öfters ihren älteren Bruder, an dem sie sehr zu hängen schien. In der ersten Woche ihres Aufenthalts hatte sie einmal ein Fotoalbum hergezeigt, das sie extra angefertigt hatte, um ihrer Gastfamilie etwas von daheim zu zeigen. In jenem Album gab es einige Fotos dieses Bruders, eines hübschen Jungen, der seiner Schwester verblüffend ähnlich sah. Fragte man sie allerdings nach seinem Verbleib, zuckte sie die Schultern und sagte meist: „Weiß nicht. Er verschwand, als ich zehn Jahre alt war, nach Japan. Warum und wieso, ist mir unbekannt. Genauso, was aus ihm geworden ist." Doch seit einiger Zeit schien sie verändert. Positiv verändert.

Sie lachte noch mehr als zuvor und war entspannter. Wenn man sie nun nach ihrem Bruder fragte, lächelte sie verschmitzt und sagte, dass sie wieder in Kontakt gekommen seien und dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge. Welche das waren, blieb allerdings für Junas Mutter unklar.

„Mutter? Bist du noch anwesend?" Frau Ariyoshi schrak aus ihren Gedanken auf. „Du bist so nachdenklich, was ist los?" – „Ach nichts, Juna. Ich habe mich nur gewundert, wie Lia mit einem Vogel reden kann!"

Lia prustete los. Ach wenn die wüsste, sie würde unter Garantie ohnmächtig werden!

„Was ist daran so lustig, Lia-san?"

„Ach nichts, Ariyoshi-san! Mir ist nur gerade etwas sehr lustiges eingefallen!", erwiderte die junge Irin verlegen und versuchte krampfhaft, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Leider machte ihr Chris dabei einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er lachend bemerkte: ‚Eingefallen? Es wundert mich, dass eine ganze Menge Dinge hier noch niemanden _aufgefallen_ sind! Wer redet denn schon mit Vögeln, nicht wahr?' Da war es mit ihrer Selbstbeherrschung endgültig vorbei und sie lachte lauthals los. Sie konnte sich nur knapp selber daran hindern, ihrem Bruder mal eben kurz den Hals umzudrehen oder ihm zumindest laut etliches als Rache für ihre Blamage vor Frau Ariyoshi an den Kopf zu werfen.

‚Chris, du Volltrottel, wenn ich dich erwische! Musst du mich unbedingt blamieren? Na warte, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal sehe, bist du vor meiner Rache nicht gefeit! Rollstuhl hin oder her!', sandte sie ihm. Er lachte nur schelmisch.

Zum Erstaunen der Anwesenden legte der seltsame Vogel – Chris – den Kopf schief und Frau Ariyoshi würde bis an ihr Lebensende schwören, dass der Vogel schien, als hätte er sich sehr amüsiert. Dann schlug das Tier ein paar Mal mit den Flügeln, flog eine Runde dicht über ihren Köpfen und verschwand dann in Richtung der Berge, wo sie ihn bald aus den Augen verloren.

„Also so einen Vogel habe ich noch nicht gesehen!", sagte Junas Mutter erstaunt. „Ich könnte schwören, dass er sich über deinen Ausbruch amüsiert hat, Lia-san!" Sie seufzte. „Aber das war sicher nur eine Sinnestäuschung. Ich möchte dich allerdings bitten, keine Vögel hier am Balkon zu füttern, das macht nur Dreck, den ich nicht wegputzen möchte." Schulterzuckend ging die Frau wieder in die Küche, um das Abendessen zuzubereiten.

Kaum dass die beiden Mädchen wieder alleine waren, wandte sich Juna an ihre Freundin: „Hat er immer so einen kranken Humor?" Die Irin grinste: „Und ob. Aber keine Sorge, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, gilt: Rache ist süß! Sehr süß sogar!" – „Räch mich mit! Hast du denn schon einen Plan?" – „Mhm! Es gibt da so ein paar Dinge... wenn ich mich nicht irre, hasst er sie hoffentlich immer noch!"

„Was denn zum Beispiel?"

„Lärm, laute Musik und falsches Singen! Damit konnte man ihn zumindest daheim zur Weißglut treiben. Ich habe da zufällig ein paar CDs da, die kann er sicher auf den Tod nicht ausstehen!"

„Welche denn?" Juna begann zu grinsen. Es schien, als hätte Chris Hawken seinen Meister gefunden: Seine jüngere Schwester.

Auch Lia grinste, während sie sich gemütlich an das Balkongitter lehnte: „Hm... eine Latte Techno, gemischt mit Heavy Metal. Ich schwöre dir, das macht ihn rasend! Das Beste ist, er weiß genau, dass ihm das blühen könnte, als Revanche für heute! Genauso wie er weiß, das solche Neckereien wie die von gerade eben mich zwangsläufig in einen Lachkrampf treiben!" Erstaunt fragte Juna: „Er mag kein Techno und kein Heavy Metal? Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass er empfindliche Ohren hat, aber gerade, wenn jemand wie Cindy bei ihm ist, hat er doch sicher öfters das fragliche Vergnügen, mit solcher Musik konfrontiert zu werden, oder?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber das hindert mich sicher nicht daran, nächstes Mal mit Discman und einer CD mit „Dragostea Din Tei" – oder etwas ähnlichem – bei ihm aufzukreuzen und ihn ein wenig zu ärgern!"

Am folgenden Dienstagmorgen stand Lia besonders früh auf, da sie zusätzlich zu ihren normalen Schulsachen noch einige CDs, genug Geld für die Zugtickets, ihre SEED-Keycard, ihren Discman, ihre Kopfhörer und ihre Mathematiksachen in ihren Rucksack packen musste. Frau Ariyoshi war freudig erstaunt, dass sie, die normalerweise eine notorische Langschläferin war und normalerweise immer im letzten Moment in die Schule raste, so früh auf war. Sie richtete ihrem Gastkind ein gutes Frühstück her, da Lia ihr am Vorabend mitgeteilt hatte, dass sie heute nach der Schule zu „einem Freund" fahren würde und vermutlich erst am Abend heimkommen würde.

Schläfrig aß Lia auf, was ihr vorgesetzt wurde und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Schule. Die kühle, frische Morgenluft weckte sie genug auf, um in der ersten Stunde, Biologie, zumindest teilweise geistig anwesend zu sein. Es war ihr Glück, dass sie in diesem Fach recht gut war und es sich daher leisten konnte, zu schlafen. Außerdem war sie der Meinung, dass es ohnehin niemanden interessierte, ob sie mitmachte, da sie in der letzten Reihe saß.

Im Laufe des Vormittags wurde sie immer munterer und gegen Mittag war sie endlich völlig wach. Nicht umsonst wurde sie von all ihren Schulkameraden „Eule" genannt: Abends lang auf, dafür morgens nicht aus dem Bett zu bekommen – nicht einmal, wenn es brannte, wie Maya, ihre Sitznachbarin und gute Freundin, scherzte.

Beim Mittagessen in der Kantine saßen dann alle Mädchen des Jahrgangs zusammen und schimpften wieder einmal über das Essen. Alle waren der Meinung, dass „dieser Fraß aus irgendetwas undefinierbarem zusammengemischt" worden sei. Lia warf spöttisch ein, dass man eigentlich schon „vom Anschauen eine Salmonellenvergiftung bekommen könnte", woraufhin alle am Tisch vor Lachen johlten. Die junge Irin hatte sich zu dieser Zeit bereits einen gewissen Ruf für ihre spitze Zunge, die sie an allem und jedem wetzte, erworben, sehr zur Erheiterung ihrer Freunde.

Lia fiel mit ihren hellen, langen Haaren, ihren blauen Augen und ihrem kleinen, zarten Wuchs ohnehin überall auf. Dadurch kannte fast jeder an der internationalen Schule ihren Namen und wusste zumindest vom Hörensagen, wer sie war.

An den AGs, die am Nachmittag stattfanden, nahm sie mit großer Begeisterung teil. Sie hatte Ballett, Schulband und Gitarre belegt und war so an 4 von 5 Schultagen bis am späten Nachmittag in der Schule. Nur Dienstag hatte sie bereits um 14.40 Uhr aus.

„Lia-san, wohin fährst du heute? Du gehst ja sonst immer zu Fuß heim!", fragte Maya ihre Freundin, als diese zum Bus in Richtung Bahnhof ging. Lia drehte sich um: „Ich besuche heute meinen Bruder, er hat versprochen, mir in Mathe zu helfen." Maya hob überrascht eine Augenbraue: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass einer deiner Brüder hier in der Gegend wohnt!" – „Ich wusste es bis vor kurzem auch nicht, bis wir uns neulich zufällig über den Weg gelaufen sind. Es ist der ältere Bruder, den ich seit fast 6 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe." Maya freute sich ehrlich für ihre Freundin: „Ah, _der_ Bruder! Ich weiß, ich komme mit deiner Familie immer noch durcheinander. Du hast so viele Verwandte und fast jeder kam in deinen Erzählungen schon irgendwie vor! Da muss man ja konfus werden! Wie viele Brüder hast du noch mal?"

Inzwischen waren die Mädchen an der Busstation angelangt und Lia ließ sich auf die Bank plumpsen, nachdem sie einen Blick auf den Fahrplan geworfen hatte. „Nu, der Zug um 15.03 Uhr wird sich nicht mehr ausgehen. Das wird wohl eher der Zug um halb vier werden. – Was wolltest du, Maya-san?"

„Wie viele Brüder hast du?"

„Drei. Sie heißen Chris, Liam und Tomás. Dann gibt es noch meine Schwester Niamh. Derzeit ist _mamaí_ wieder schwanger und sie ist überzeugt, dass es ein zweites Schwesterchen für uns wird! Dann halten sich Jungs und Mädchen wieder die Waage!", sie lachte verschmitzt.

Nach einigen Minuten kam der Bus an und die beiden Mädchen stiegen ein. Wie durch ein Wunder fanden sie auf Anhieb Sitzplätze. Lia drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin, als der Bus ruckartig anfuhr:

„Bis wohin fährst du?"

„Eine Station nach dem Bahnhof. Das heißt, du steigst eine vor mir aus."

„Wär ich jetzt nicht draufgekommen!"

„Sag, Lia-san, wie alt sind deine diversen Geschwister?"

„Hm, lass mich nachdenken. Chris ist 21, Liam 16, Niamh ist elf und Tomás ist zwölf. Und unser Nesthäkchen kommt ja erst in ein paar Monaten. – Du, ich hab die CDs mit, die ich erwähnt hatte. Nachdem wir da jetzt eh locker 20 Minuten fahren, kannst du ja ein bisschen reinhören. Meinen Discman hab ich mit." Maya lehnte sich nach vorne: „Super, nur her damit!"

Schnell war der Discman ausgepackt, eine CD eingelegt, die Kopfhörer angesteckt und in die Ohren gestopft. Die beiden Mädchen hörten genussvoll einen Track nach dem anderen, bis Maya zufällig aus dem Fenster sah. „Lia-san, schnell, das ist gleich deine Station!" Das junge Mädchen raffte schnell alle seine Sachen zusammen, verabschiedete sich von ihrer Freundin und stürzte zum Ausgang, um ihre Station nicht zu versäumen.

Im Zug angekommen, lehnte sie sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und steckte sich wieder die Kopfhörer ins Ohr. Gedankenversunken sah sie die Landschaft vorbeisausen. Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein: Sie hatte vergessen, Chris Bescheid zu sagen, dass sie sich verspäten würde. Sie konzentrierte sich kurz, nahm mit ihm Kontakt auf und gab ihm dies durch. Als er bestätigte, brach sie die Verbindung ab und lehnte sich wieder zurück. William würde sicher warten, ihr Bruder hatte ihr noch einmal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie abgeholt würde. Es gefiel ihr zwar einerseits nicht, so „bemuttert" zu werden, andererseits war es angenehm, zu wissen, dass er sich um sie kümmerte und neben seiner Arbeit auch noch so viel Zeit für sie nahm.

Nachdem sie ausgestiegen war, sah sie sich am Bahnsteig nach William um und ging langsam zum Ausgang. Erst als sie fast das Gebäude verlassen hatte, sah sie ihn beim einem Van stehen und warten. Sie lief zu ihm.

„William! Hier bin ich! _Gomen nasai_, ich hatte so eine dumme Verbindung, so dass ich den früheren Zug verpasst habe. Ich hoffe, Sie haben nicht lange gewartet!"

Der schlaksige, große Schwarze lachte freundlich: „Nein, nein, junges Fräulein! Ich hab' gemütlich eine Zigarette geraucht und mich entspannt. Ich hoffe nur, dein Bruder ist nicht böse auf dich." Er half ihr, einzusteigen und legte ihren Rucksack auf die Rückbank. Lia schüttelte den Kopf: „Nee, ich hab ihm vorher schon Bescheid gesagt und er hat bestätigt. Zu irgendwas, außer Raaja bekämpfen, müssen diese TI-Kräfte doch gut sein, oder?" William lachte und ließ den Motor an.

Dieses Mädchen war ihm sehr sympathisch. Mit ihrer legeren, offenen Art war sie ein scharfer Kontrast zu ihrem ruhigen, zurückhaltenden Bruder. Er hatte fast von Anfang an als Chris' „Bodyguard" agiert, wenn es zum Kampf kam und der junge Telepath war ihm mit seiner manchmal etwas eigenen Art wohlbekannt. Manchmal war zwar die Verständigung etwas schwierig, wenn Cindy nicht dolmetschen konnte, aber die beiden waren immer noch mit irgendwelchen Handzeichen oder Gesten durchgekommen. Mit der Zeit hatte sich außerdem eine Art nonverbales Verständnis ausgebildet, so dass William nicht unbedingt auf Cindys Dienste als Übersetzerin angewiesen war.

Die Zeit verging unter Plaudern und Scherzen sehr schnell, so dass Lia ganz überrascht war, als sie vor dem Schranken der Zufahrt zur Basis anhielten und der Portier herauskam, um ihre Ausweise zu überprüfen.

„Guten Tag, Ihre Ausweise bitte!" William und sie hielten dem Mann ihre Keycards hin, worauf sein rundes Gesicht aufleuchtete. „Ah, Sie sind Lia Hawken! Chris hat Ihnen mittels seiner Kleinen einen Zettel hinterlegt. Moment, ich hole ihn!" Der Mann lief in die Portierloge und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem A5-Zettel zurück, der in Chris' sauberer Handschrift beschrieben war. Höflich bedankte sich Lia, dann ging der Mann in seine Loge und öffnete den Schranken, um das Auto durchzulassen.

Während William zum Parkplatz fuhr, las sie den Zettel, auf dem stand:

„_Nachdem es das Wetter und mein Befinden zulassen, schlage ich vor, dass du auf die Terrasse kommst, die zum Wald hinausgeht. Frag dich einfach durch, irgendwer kann dir sicher den Weg weisen. Chris"_

Sie verdrehte die Augen, wandte sich an William, der inzwischen eingeparkt hatte, und zeigte ihm den Zettel: „Wie komme ich dorthin? Wissen Sie das vielleicht?" Der Mann lachte und sagte: „Natürlich. Du musst nämlich wissen, die Basis ist in den Hang gebaut. Daher musst du mit dem blauen Aufzug in den 3. Stock fahren. Dann gehst du nach links und dann geradeaus, bis du anstehst. Wenn du dich dann nach rechts drehst, siehst du ohnehin schon den Ausgang zu der bewussten Terrasse."

„Danke!" Sie nahm ihren Rücksack von der Rückbank und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als sie auf die Terrasse trat, bot sich ihr ein unvermutetes Bild: Ihr Bruder saß nicht im Rollstuhl – der beiseite geschoben worden war –, sondern auf der Bank am Tisch und Cindy auf einem Sessel gegenüber. Sie hatte Schulbücher vor sich drapiert und lernte offenbar. Er hatte ebenfalls ein Buch vor sich liegen, das nach einer archäologischen Abhandlung aussah. Dazwischen standen zwei Flaschen voll Saft, drei Gläser und eine Flasche mit Mineralwasser.

Kaum dass sie etwas näher herantreten wollte, sah er fragend auf. Ein erfreutes Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus, als er erkannte, wer da auf ihn zukam.

'Lia! _A chailín, conas atá tú? A bhfuil tú go maith?__4_' Cindy hob ebenfalls den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Sie mochte es gar nicht, wenn Chris in solch einem vertrauten Tonfall mit jemand anderem als ihr sprach, und dann auch noch in einer Sprache, die sie nicht verstand. Doch konnte sie es nicht ändern, da er ihr unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass sie sich den Umständen fügen würde müssen. Ihr Ärger und ihre Eifersucht schwappten über den telepathischen Link auf die beiden anderen über und Chris warf ihr einen tadelnden Blick zu. Schnell verschloss sie ihren Geist und beugte sie sich wieder über ihre Schularbeiten.

„_Dia dhaoibh, a Chris agus a Cindy! Tá mé go maith agus sibh?__5_" – '_Tá muid go maith freisin_._6_' Lia gab ihrem Bruder auf jede Wange einen Begrüßungskuss und meinte: „_Go breá_._7__"_ Er nickte lächelnd: ‚_Tá_._ Suí síos.__8_' und bedeutete ihr, sich rechts von ihm auf die Bank zu setzen. '_An olann tú sú úll?__9_' Dankend sah Lia ihren Bruder an, nahm das letzte freie Glas und nahm die Saftflasche in die Hand: „_Ólaim, go raibh maith agat__10_" Dann schenkte sie sich ausgiebig Apfelsaft ein, den sie mit etwas Mineral mischte und nahm einen gierigen Schluck. Es war wirklich angenehm, nach so viel Japanisch auch einmal wieder ihre eigentliche Muttersprache, Irisch, zu hören und zu sprechen.

„Hach...manchmal hab ich fast das Gefühl, _an Gaeilge_ zu vergessen vor lauter Japanisch und Englisch!" Er nickte. ‚Das geht mir genauso, glaub mir. Hier kann man wirklich fast nur Japanisch reden. Englisch ist manchmal auch schon der reinste Spießrutenlauf und Irisch kannst du sowieso vergessen. In all den Jahren ist mir kein Mensch, der Irisch konnte, untergekommen!' – „Du Ärmster! Ich glaube, ich würde dabei krepieren! Irisch ist meiner Meinung nach die schönste Sprache der Welt!"

Lia sah ihren Bruder genauer an. Jetzt, da Rollstuhl und Decke nicht seinen halben Körper verdeckten und die Sonne in sein mageres Gesicht schien, sah sie erst genau, wie dünn und blass er war. Sie lehnte sich vor und umfasste seine Schultern: „_Tá tú chomh caite le scian fheamhainne agus chomh bán le mo léine, a dheatháir!__11_ Jetzt in der Sonne sieht das ja noch krasser aus!" Sie schüttelte besorgt den Kopf: „Diesen Teil deiner Verpflichtung werde ich wohl nie verstehen, Chris!"

Er seufzte: ‚So ist es nun mal. Ich habe mich aus freiem Willen dafür entschieden und bezahle daher auch willig den Preis. So ist es nun einmal im Leben, Lia: Nichts gibt es umsonst...' Er wechselte abrupt das Thema: ‚Hast du deine Mathematiksachen mit?' Seine Schwester nickte und räumte all ihr Zeug aus dem Rucksack.

Auf seine Aufforderung hin reichte sie ihm ihr Mathematikbuch und zeigte ihm den Stoff: Ebenengleichungen und Vektorrechnung. Er überflog die Seiten kurz, um sich wieder mit der Thematik vertraut zu machen. Dann verlangte er ihre Mitschriften zu sehen. Lia wurde rot und kramte ein arg zerknittertes Heft, das von Kaffeeflecken geziert wurde, hervor. Chris hob eine Augenbraue: ‚Na, du gehst ja nicht gerade sorgsam mit deinen Sachen um, Schwesterchen! Sehen alle deine Hefte und Mitschriften so zerfleddert aus?'

Verlegen schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Nein. Dieses Heft ist nur einmal etwas unglücklich in meinem Rucksack zwischen dem Atlas und dem Biologiebuch gelandet. Der Kaffee war ein Unglück in der Mittagspause." Zweifelnd sah er sie an, dann nahm er das Heft in die Hände, las sich die Mitschriften durch und bemerkte kritisch: ‚Wie willst du bitte von solch einer Mitschrift lernen? Alles ist nur irgendwie mitgeschmiert!' – „Gott! Ich hab ja keine Ahnung, _was_ genau ich da mitgeschrieben habe! Ich habe das alles einfach nur von der Tafel und meinem Sitznachbarn abgemalt! Glaubst du, ich weiß auch nur _ansatzweise_, um was es darin geht?"

Cindy konnte sich ein spöttisches Kichern nicht verkneifen. Sie verstand zwar kein Wort des auf Irisch geführten Gesprächs, aber Chris' Miene und der Zustand von Lias Schulsachen sprachen Bände. Sein vernichtender Blick brachte sie aber sofort wieder zum Schweigen.

Gute zwei Stunden später war Chris knapp davor, zu verzweifeln. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, ob seine Schwester die letzten Jahre in Mathematik nur geschlafen hatte. Ihr war anfangs ja nicht einmal das Prinzip eines Vektors klar gewesen. Andererseits konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie sie schlafend durchgekommen sein sollte – außer sie konnte wirklich so gut schummeln, wie sie behauptete. Auf jeden Fall war es eine Katastrophe!

Er stütze das Kinn in seine Hand: ‚Kannst du mir erklären, wie du es geschafft hast, solch ein Ausmaß an Unwissenheit 3 Jahre lang vor deinen Lehrern zu verbergen?' Sie sah von ihrer Rechnung auf: „Es lebe der Schummelzettel und hilfreiche Sitznachbarn… Abgesehen davon, dass unser Professor daheim in Irland ein Idiot war und der Typ hier auch nicht wesentlich intelligenter ist."

Chris seufzte. Was war bloß aus seiner Schwester geworden? Er hatte sie als wissbegierig und lernwillig in Erinnerung. Was hatte ihr nur den Lernwillen genommen und sie so demoralisiert, dass sie lieber den einfachen Weg ging, anstatt sich für etwas anzustrengen und dafür aber auch am Ende belohnt zu werden?

Er beschloss, zumindest zu versuchen, ihr das Lernen wieder schmackhaft zu machen. Ihm war absolut klar, dass er nicht viel Spielraum hatte, da ihn seine Aufgaben sehr in Beschlag nahmen. Aber er wollte es zumindest probieren, das war er ihr als verantwortungsvoller älterer Bruder schuldig.

Cindy stöhnte innerlich. Chris hatte auch sie dazu verdonnert, etwas für die Schule zu tun, auch wenn sie es nicht sonderlich mochte. In ihren Augen war viel von dem, was sie lernen musste, einfach unsinnig und nicht wesentlich. Ihr waren die langen Gespräche mit ihm viel lieber, da sie das Gefühl hatte, viel aus ihnen zu lernen. Auch wenn er noch körperlich so jung war, war er doch geistig und seelisch viel älter und weiser. Seine Erfahrungen als Avatar der Zeit hatten ihn geprägt und früh reifen lassen.

Vielleicht, so dachte Cindy, wäre er unter normalen Umständen fröhlicher und freier, könnte tanzen und sich des Lebens erfreuen. Aber dann hätte er sie nie gefunden, sich ihrer angenommen, sie zur Schule geschickt und begonnen, ihre Fähigkeiten auszubilden. Dafür war sie ihm unendlich dankbar und dafür spielte sie auch gerne seine Dolmetscherin.

Cindy liebte Chris innig, da er für sie die einzige Bezugperson und der einzige Fixpunkt in einem stürmischen und unglücklichen Leben war. Ihren leiblichen Vater hatte sie nie gekannt und ihre Mutter hatte ständig wechselnde Partnerschaften gehabt. Sie und ihr jeweiliger Partner hatten die Fähigkeiten des Kindes gefürchtet und ihm eingeredet, sie seien etwas Schlechtes und Gefährliches, das es zu unterdrücken und fürchten galt.

Als Cindy 6 Jahre alt gewesen war, hatte ihre Mutter geheiratet. Anfangs lief alles gut, aber dann begann ihr Stiefvater zu trinken. Im Suff schlug er ihre Mutter und sie, und wunderte sich dann, als sie reflexartig mit ihren Fähigkeiten zurückschlug, um sich zu verteidigen. Als Strafe gab es natürlich noch mehr Schläge. Nach 3 Jahren wollte ihre Mutter sich von jenem Säufer trennen.

Als er davon erfuhr, nahm er sein Jagdgewehr und erschoss zuerst ihre Mutter, dann sich selber, nachdem er das Haus angezündet hatte. Cindy hatte geahnt, was los war, und sich rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen können.

Verzweifelt war sie dann vor dem brennenden Haus zu Boden gesunken und hatte unter Tränen ihre eigene Existenz verflucht und sich ihre Mutter und einen liebenden Vater zurückgewünscht. Sie hätte alles dafür gegeben, diese Fähigkeiten los zu sein und dafür wieder eine Familie zu haben. Sie wollte in kein Kinderheim und auch nicht zu irgendwelchen Verwandten, die weiß Gott wo lebten!

Plötzlich hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl im Rücken gespürt, das sie veranlasste, sich umzudrehen. Da sah sie ihn.

Eine engelsgleiche Gestalt schwebte vor dem Vollmond jener unglückseligen, klaren Nacht. Er sah sie mitleidig an, wie als wollte er ihr all ihr Leid nehmen. Sie streckte die Hände aus und fragte: „Bist du ein Engel? Wenn du ein Engel bist, dann bitte Gott, mir meine Fähigkeiten zu nehmen und mir dafür meine Mama und meinen Papa wiederzugeben!" Die Erde schien für das verzweifelte Kind stillzustehen, als daraufhin der „Engel" zu ihr herabschwebte und sie umarmte. Er strahlte so viel Wärme und Liebe aus, dass ihr ganz warm ums Herz wurde. Sie flüsterte: „Ich kann dich nicht berühren, und trotzdem bist du so warm. Wie kommt das?", erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Er hatte ihr einen Weg gedeutet, den sie entlanggehen sollte. Als sie an dessen Ende ankam, traf sie auf ihn in seiner physischen Gestalt: Ein schlanker, blasser Junge im Alter von 16 Jahren, der nicht sprechen konnte und eine Bürde trug, die man keinem wünschte – die des Avatars der Zeit, der die Raaja in seinem eigenen Körper versiegelte, um die Menschheit vor Schaden zu bewahren. Sie hatte auch seinen Namen erfahren: Chris Hawken.

Chris hatte sie als kleine Schwester adoptiert und ihr zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Liebe gegeben. Er hatte sie zu sich mitgenommen, ihr zu essen und neue Kleider besorgt und ihr gezeigt, dass ihre Fähigkeiten kein Fluch waren, wie sie bisher geglaubt hatte, sondern einen Nutzen hatten. So war sie seine Dolmetscherin für die Kopfblinden geworden.

Ihr neuer „Bruder" sorgte liebevoll für sie, kümmerte sich um eine Schulausbildung und begann, ihre Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. So lernte sie, auch wenn sie manchmal beängstigend waren, ihre Gaben als eine Art Geschenk anzusehen und sie bewusst zu nutzen.

Zu ihrem großen Schmerz musste sie durch das intensive Zusammensein mit ihm auch miterleben, wie sich seine Gesundheit kontinuierlich verschlechterte und er dahinsiechte. Sie litt mit ihm und gab sich alle Mühe, sein Los zumindest etwas zu erleichtern. Er war ihr dankbar für ihre Mühe und Hilfestellung, vor allem dann, als er mit 17 Jahren endgültig auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen war, um sich fortzubewegen, da das Gehen am Stock zu anstrengend für ihn geworden war.

Sie betete jeden Tag, dass Juna rechtzeitig begreifen würde, was er von ihr wollte, damit er von seiner Bürde erlöst würde und frei sein konnte. Nur dann, das war ihr klar, würde er all dies überleben und sich weiterhin um sie kümmern können.

„Können wir nicht ein wenig Pause mit dem Lernen machen? Mir brummt schon der Kopf vor lauter Mathematik!", riss Lias Stimme sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. Ihr Bruder zuckte die Schultern: ‚Wenn du willst... Verdient hast du sie dir, weil ich glaube, so intensiv hast du seit langem nicht mehr gelernt, oder?' Lia lachte schelmisch: „Das kannst du laut sagen! Mein Schädel fühlt sich wie ein voller Schwamm an!" Er lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. Nach kurzem Schweigen sagte er: ‚Sag', wie geht es eigentlich allen daheim? Wir sind bis jetzt noch überhaupt nicht dazugekommen, auch nur ansatzweise darüber zu sprechen. Mich würde es wirklich brennend interessieren!' Seine Schwester lehnte sich vor: „Was möchtest du denn wissen? Da gibt es hunderttausend Dinge zu erzählen. Es hat sich einiges geändert in all den Jahren."

‚Wie geht es Mutter und Vater? Was machen die Kleinen und Liam? Gibt es unseren alten Hund Toby noch? Was ist mit Mischa, unserem Pferd? Er müsste ja inzwischen schon 15 Jahre alt sein, oder?' Lia lachte herzlich: „Oh, du stellst vielleicht viele Fragen auf einmal! Ich fange einfach mal bei _mamaí _und _áthair _an, okay?" Er nickte.

Sie trank einen Schluck Saft und fuhr fort: „Du erinnerst dich sicher, dass Vater als Archäologe dauernd auf irgendwelchen Ausgrabungen unterwegs ist. Das war so, als du noch daheim gewohnt hast und das ist auch jetzt so. Derzeit arbeitet er an der Uni Galway im Department of Celtic Studies und soweit ich weiß, ist er im Moment auf einer Ausgrabung in Böhmen. Mutter ist wieder schwanger und sie meint, dass es ein Mädchen wird. Sie will es Mhari nennen. Aber glaub nicht, dass die Archäologie sie losgelassen hat! Immer, wenn Vater für ein paar Tage heimkommt, geht sie mit ihm Fundstücke und Grabungskataloge durch. Kurz bevor ich fortfuhr, haben sie nächtelang über irgendein Stück Eisen aus einem Fundkomplex aus Tara diskutiert. Ich habe dieses Stück Eisen mal gescannt und herausgefunden, dass es damals offenbar als Nagel benutzt wurde. Was daran bloß so toll ist?" Chris unterbrach ihren Wortschwall: ‚_Mamaí_ ist schwanger? Das ist aber eine erfreuliche Überraschung! Wie haben die anderen darauf reagiert?'

„Wir freuen uns alle total auf das neue Geschwisterchen. Du weißt, das gleicht die Anzahl von Jungs und Mädchen aus: 3 Jungs und 3 Mädchen werden wir dann sein. Liam hat gar gewitzelt, dass wir dann ein musikalisches Sextett gründen könnten. Mutter meinte allerdings, dass das wohl doch etwas übertrieben sei, da ja du fehlst und Mhari noch viel zu klein für solche Späßchen sein wird! A propos Liam: Der ist ja auch schon fast 17! Mensch, nächsten Sommer macht er an der Secondary School in Gailimh12 die Abschlussprüfungen!" Chris seufzte wehmütig: ‚Wie die Zeit vergeht! Als ich euch zuletzt gesehen habe, wart ihr beide noch Kinder. Du warst 10 und er 11 Jahre alt. Heute bist du ein hübscher Teenager, bei dem es mich nicht wundern würde, wenn dir alle Burschen nachlaufen, und Liam macht in einem Jahr die Abschlussprüfungen. Hat er inzwischen etwas mehr Lernmoral oder ist er immer noch so faul?' – „Hat Liam je etwas anderes gemacht als faulenzen? Das einzige was er gut kann, ist reiten, singen und saufen. Mutter sagt, wenn das so weiter geht, dass es mit ihm noch einmal ein schlimmes Ende nimmt! Sie ist der Meinung, dass dein guter Einfluss fehlt!" Sie lachte schelmisch. ‚_Mein_ guter Einfluss? Auf Liam hat höchstens Seán Einfluss und das auch nur begrenzt! Wie geht es Seán übrigens?' Sie zuckte die Schultern: „Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Er wird halt auch nicht mehr jünger und dass er schon längst kürzer treten könnte, wenn du in Irland geblieben wärest, brauche ich wohl nicht mehr zu erwähnen, oder? Er bildet jetzt mich als seine Nachfolgerin aus, sagt aber immer, dass du der bessere Kandidat dafür gewesen wärest, weil du so leistungsfähig, stark und stabil seiest." Chris sah seine Schwester zweifelnd an: ‚Stark? Leistungsfähig? Lia, seien wir ehrlich: Ich bin nicht stark, zumindest nicht im herkömmlichen Sinn! Ich mag ja, was meine parapsychischen Kräfte angeht, stark sein, aber mein Körper spielt doch schon längst nicht mehr mit! _Sieh mich doch an!_ Ich bin ein Gefangener in einem zerrütteten Körper! Ich habe mich zwar schon längst damit abgefunden, da es ein Teil des Preises ist, den ich als Avatar der Zeit nun einmal bezahlen muss, bin mir aber wohl bewusst, dass ich in den Augen vieler zum Krüppel geworden bin!' Er ballte die Fäuste und senkte traurig den Blick. Lia sah ihren Bruder mitleidig an und flüsterte: „Ach, Chris, wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte, um deine Bürde leichter zu machen oder dir zumindest die Qual und Pein zu nehmen!" Sie hätte ihn am liebsten hier und jetzt umarmt, fürchtete aber eine explosive Reaktion von Cindys Seite. Außerdem war ihr Bruder Bewahrer und keiner konnte sagen, ob er in diesem Moment ihre Berührung überhaupt dulden würde.

Cindy sah auf, aufgerüttelt durch Chris' telepathischen Ausbruch in Englisch. Er fuhr selten auf, aber was auch immer seine Schwester zu ihm gesagt haben mochte, es hatte eindeutig provokante Wirkung. Sie sprang auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Bitte, Chris, reg dich nicht auf! Du weißt genau, dass dir das nicht gut tut!" Er wandte sich um und Cindy zog es das Herz zusammen bei dem gequälten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie hatte im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, in seinen Augen zu lesen und was sie nun darin las, war die Erinnerung an eine glückliche Kindheit und Jugend, an eine Zeit, in der ihm viele Dinge noch möglich gewesen waren, die ihm nun verschlossen waren, wie zum Beispiel Tanzen, auf Bäume klettern und einfach frei zu sein.

Sie schlang die Arme um seine Schultern und schmiegte sich an ihn, nachdem sie sich sorgfältig abgeschirmt hatte. Dankbar strich er ihr übers Haar: ‚ Cindy-chan, du hast im Grunde ja doch ein gutes Herz, auch wenn du meist allen anderen eine kratzbürstige Wildkatze vorspielst.' Sie lächelte ihn scheu an, völlig auf Lia vergessend, und genoss seine Zuwendung wie eine Blume, die nach langem Dürsten wieder Wasser bekommt. In diesem Augenblick fiel alle Boshaftigkeit und aller Sarkasmus für kurze Zeit von ihr ab und sie war einfach ein Kind, das glücklich und sich der Liebe seiner festen Bezugsperson bewusst war.

Lia entging dies nicht. Sie erkannte, dass diesem wilden Kind offenbar jahrelang Zuneigung und Liebe gefehlt hatten und es diese nun wie ein Schwamm einsaugte. Mitleid mit diesem armen Wesen erfüllte sie und ihr wurde klar, wie ihr gutherziger, sanfter Bruder auf die Idee gekommen war, sich Cindys anzunehmen. Sie mochte zwar mit ihr nicht gut auskommen, aber sie würde versuchen, von sich aus keinen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen.

Nach einigen Minuten räusperte sie sich dezent. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber wir sollten weitermachen, sonst wird es kühl, bevor wir auch nur ansatzweise etwas weiter gebracht haben." Cindy fuhr zurück, wie von der Tarantel gestochen und wurde rot. Sie hatte sich nicht so bloßstellen wollen und schon gar keine Schwäche vor der Irin zeigen wollen, daher fauchte sie: „Oh, halt doch deinen Mund! Du hast ja keine Ahnung von irgendwas! Im Unterschied zu dir versteht Chris mich ganz genau! Glaub ja nicht, dass du jemals…" – ‚Das ist genug, Cindy-chan! Sie hat dir nichts getan!', wies er sie zurecht.

Cindy zog ein Gesicht, sagte aber nichts weiter. ‚Außerdem hat meine Schwester Recht. Wir haben schon wieder ziemlich viel Zeit vergeudet und sollten daher zusehen, dass wir mit der Arbeit weiterkommen.'

Damit scheuchte er beide Mädchen wieder zurück zu ihren Schularbeiten und griff selber wieder zu seinem Buch, um sie nicht dabei zu stören.

Gegen Abend hin kam ein kühler Wind auf und er spürte, dass es eventuell bald regnen könnte. Daher klappte er nach einem Blick auf die beiden sein Buch laut und betont zu – klapp! – und bemerkte: ‚Ich schätze, wir sollten dann allmählich hinein gehen. Ich habe das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es bald regnen könnte.' Lia sah zum Himmel: „Regnen? Es ist keine einzige Wolke am Himmel!"

‚Merkst du nicht wie sich die Luft auflädt und außerdem immer feuchter wird? Es wird ein Gewitter geben und damit verbunden sicher Regen!' Lia sah ihn entsetzt an: „Ach je! Und ich sitze hier und habe nur Sandalen an und keine Jacke mit. Da kommt Freude auf!" Cindy mischte sich ein: „Wenn du jetzt gleich gehst, kannst du dem Regen vielleicht noch entkommen, nicht wahr, Chris-san?"

Insgeheim war ihr allerdings weniger daran gelegen, dass Lia trocken nachhause kam, sondern dass diese unliebsame „Konkurrentin" aus dem Weg kam. Sie fühlte sich wieder einmal schmählich übergangen und vernachlässigt, obwohl dem eigentlich gar nicht so war.

Plötzlich fragte Lia mit blitzenden Augen: „Sag, hast du einen CD-Player?" Überrumpelt nickte er: ‚Ja, warum?' – „Ich habe eine neue CD und ich dachte, dir würde sie auch gefallen!" – ‚Warum nicht?'

Er bedeutete den Mädchen, ihre Sachen zu packen. Während Lia ihre über den ganzen Tisch verstreuten Sachen zusammensuchte und in den Rucksack quetschte, half Cindy ihm zurück in den Rollstuhl.

Auf dem Weg hinein erkundigte sich Cindy abrupt: „Was ist das denn für eine CD?" Lia grinste: „Eine ganz besondere CD! Du wirst schon sehen!" – „Was definierst du als „ganz besonders"? Wieder irgendetwas, das Chris nur anstrengt?" Die junge Irin lächelte nur charmant, während sie gleichzeitig ihren Geist abschirmte. „Oi, mach doch nicht immer gleich aus allem eine Affäre!"

Im Zimmer ihres Bruders angekommen, stellte Lia ihren Rucksack in die Ecke und grub darin herum, bis sie ihren Discman und die CD gefunden hatte. Währenddessen hatte Cindy den CD-Player herausgesucht, auf den Schreibtisch gestellt und angesteckt. „Ha, das ist die CD!", rief Lia erfreut. In Sekundenschnelle war die CD eingelegt und der Lautstärkeregler aufgedreht.

Die ersten drei Tracks gingen noch, aber dann bat Chris seine Schwester eindringlich, „diesen fürchterlichen Krach" abzustellen. Seiner Meinung nach war „dieser Lärm" nur für Kopf- und Ohrenschmerzen gut, aber nicht, um sich zu entspannen.

‚Wie kannst du so etwas nur hören und gar gut finden? Davon wird man bestenfalls taub! Ich höre darin weder eine vernünftige Melodie noch kann ich in den Liedtexten irgendeinen Sinn erkennen! Bitte schalt den Player ab oder dreh leiser!', beschwerte er sich. Lia lehnte sich gemütlich ans Fensterbrett und grinste breit, ohne auch nur im Geringsten Anstalten zu machen, seinem Wunsch nachzukommen: „Brüderchen, das ist meine kleine Rache für die Blamage von neulich!" Er sah sie fragend an: ‚Für was?' – „Denk nach! Als du als Möwe auf unserem Balkon aufgetaucht bist! Junas Mutter glaubt nach der Episode sicher, ich sei verrückt!"

Cindy konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und dachte: ‚Nun ja, mit einem hat sie ja recht: _Sie ist verrückt_! Aber dass sie Chris so etwas antut und nicht einmal seiner Bitte nachkommt, diese Musik leiser zu stellen, ist für mich unentschuldbar. Zwar würde mir Techno- und Heavy Metal - Musik durchaus gefallen, aber ich nehme im Gegensatz zu ihr wenigstens Rücksicht und höre sie nur in meinem Zimmer!'

Da seine Schwester seinen Bitten nicht nachgab, seufzte der junge Telepath verdrossen und konzentrierte sich kurz auf die Quelle des Ärgernisses. Sekundenbruchteile später herrschte wieder angenehme Ruhe im Raum. ‚Nimm die CD aus dem Player und räum sie bitte weg. Du weißt genau, dass ich empfindliche Ohren habe und solchen Lärm absolut nicht leiden kann.'

„Och!", protestierte sie, als sie seiner Bitte endlich widerwillig nachkam. „Nicht einmal ein bisschen Spaß verstehst du! Da versteht sogar Onizuka – oder wie auch immer er heißt – mehr davon!" Betont langsam räumte sie ihre CD wieder in die Hülle und steckte sie wieder in den Rucksack.

Dann ließ sie sich ohne weitere Umschweife auf den Boden plumpsen und sah schelmisch lachend zu ihrem Bruder auf: „Komm, _Chrisu_, nimm es doch nicht so ernst! Du machst immer aus allen Scherzen eine riesige Affäre! Früher hast du viel mehr Spaß verstanden!" Er warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu: ‚Früher ist nicht jetzt! Die Dinge haben sich geändert und wir mit ihnen. Du bist bald Bewahrerin und ich bin der ehemalige Avatar der Zeit und immer noch TI-1, der führende Telepath von SEED Japan. Eigentlich sollest du in deinem Alter schon viel vernünftiger sein! Aber manchmal benimmst du dich wirklich noch wie ein kleines Kind! Wenn ich dich schon bitte, etwas nicht zu tun, musst du nicht auch noch mir zufleiß provokant werden, das finde ich absolut nicht mehr komisch!' Lia fuhr auf: „Aber…"

Er unterbrach sie: ‚Kein aber! Es gibt Grenzen der Höflichkeit und des Geschmackes! Halte diese bitte ein!'

Cindy kicherte im Hintergrund boshaft: „Recht geschieht dir! Chris hat ganz Recht, dich so einzustauchen! Was gehorchst du ihm auch nicht? Er hat dich mehrmals aufgefordert, die Musik abzudrehen, also beschwer dich nicht!" Lia sprang auf, funkelte sie an und fauchte: „Halt's Maul! _Dich_ hat hier niemand gefragt!" – „Und wer hat _dich_ gebeten, hierher zu kommen und Chris zu strapazieren? _Du_ hast kein Recht, hier irgendetwas verlangen zu können, denn es liegt in Chris' Ermessen, dich fortzuschicken! Ich hingegen bin als seine Übersetzerin unentbehrlich." Lia wäre wohl mit einem Schwall an Schimpfworten explodiert, wenn Chris sich nicht eingeschaltet hätte.

‚Was soll das, Cindy-chan? Beklag dich nicht über anderer Leute Benehmen, wenn du dich selber auch nicht viel besser aufführst! Du brauchst dich gar nicht aufplustern, du benimmst dich manchmal genauso!'

Lia packte ihre Sachen zusammen, während sie sich wütende und gekränkte Tränen verbiss. „Ich gehe wohl besser. Ich bin ja wohl doch nur ein Störenfried für dich, Chris. Danke trotzdem, dass du mit mir lernst!", murmelte sie auf Irisch, damit Cindy nichts verstand. Dann lief sie zur Tür hinaus.

Cindy räumte den CD-Player weg und fühlte sich sehr zufrieden mit sich selber. Endlich war dieser Störenfried aus dem Weg!

_**Cindy:**_

_Endlich ist diese blöde Tussi, die mir Chris wegnehmen will, weg! Sie hat ihm ja ohnehin nur Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Sie ist frech, unverschämt, tritt ihm viel zu nahe und hat doch sein Herz in Beschlag genommen. Wie, ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel angesichts ihres Verhaltens._

_Sie explodiert leicht, schimpft herum, ärgert ihn und doch huscht ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht, wenn sie kommt oder man von ihr spricht. Weist man sie zurecht, reagiert sie beleidigt. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Chris an ihr findet. _

_Was mir überhaupt nicht klar ist: Wie kann er mit so jemandem verwandt sein? Okay, sie sehen sich äußerlich ähnlich, aber das war es meiner Meinung nach auch schon wieder. Sie ist extrovertiert, hat eine scharfe Zunge und tut zu allem und jedem lautstark ihre Meinung kund. Weiters scheint sie der Typ Mensch zu sein, der überstürzt handelt und erst nachher nachdenkt._

_Chris hingegen ist ruhig und zurückhaltend, beobachtet das meiste nur und denkt lieber zweimal nach, bevor er etwas tut oder in die Wege leitet._

_Sie scheint nicht wirklich auf ihre Sachen zu achten, wenn man nach dem Zustand ihrer Schulsachen geht, er ist hingegen recht penibel und ordentlich. Das muss er auch sein, da er im Rahmen seiner Arbeit bei SEED öfters mit vertraulichen Dokumenten zu tun hat. Ich glaube, seine Schwester wäre der Horror aller Leute hier in der Basis! Man stelle sich bloß das Geschrei vor, das es geben würde, wenn eines dieser Dokumente Kaffeeflecken oder Eselsohren hätte!_

_Hm! Gott sei Dank wird sie – so denke ich – so bald nicht mehr hier auftauchen!_

‚Cindy-chan?' Das Mädchen drehte sich um. „Ja, Chris-san? Was brauchst du? Kann…", sie unterbrach sich, als sie sah, wie blass er im Gesicht war. „Lass mich raten, Chris-san. Du möchtest dich niederlegen?" Er nickte, worauf sie ihm ins Bett half. Als sie sich dann an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und gerade beginnen wollte, ein Jugendmagazin zu lesen, ließ ein Energieflare sie aufsehen. Aber da war es schon zu spät: Chris hatte sich bereits in seinem Astralkörper davongemacht und nur seine physische Hülle zurückgelassen. „Du bist manchmal so leichtsinnig, Chris-san! In deinem geschwächten Zustand dürftest du das gar nicht. Ich wette, das machst du wieder nur wegen _ihr oder Juna_!"

Lia war auf die Terrasse geflüchtet und ließ dort ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Was konnte sie denn dafür, dass Cindy so eifersüchtig auf sie war und immer auf sie losging? War es ihre Schuld, dass Chris' Gesundheit so schlecht war?

Nein, sie konnte wahrlich nichts für all das und dass der Nachmittag durch einen kleinen Scherz in solch einem Desaster geendet hatte, hatte sie ja auch nicht ahnen können. In ihrer Kindheit hatte ihr Bruder viel mehr Spaß verstanden und sie war sich sicher, er wäre nicht auf sie böse gewesen.

Das junge Mädchen ließ sich an der Wand hinabrutschen und sah den vorbeitreibenden Wolken zu, während ihr die Tränen herunterrannen. Sie schrak erst aus ihren düsteren Gedanken auf, als ihre geschärften und trainierten Sinne ihr schon förmlich eine Warnung zuschrien, dass sich ganz in ihrer Nähe ein Wesen auf der Astralebene bewegte und Anstalten machte, sichtbar zu werden.

„Wer oder was auch immer du bist: Lass mich alleine! Ich hab heut wirklich keine Lust, mit was auch immer kommunizieren zu müssen, selbst wenn es der liebe Gott der Christen wäre!", fauchte sie ärgerlich. Meistens erkannten die ihr bekannten Wesen den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl und ließen sie in Ruhe, aber der blaue Lichtball vor ihr ignorierte ihre wütenden Worte einfach. Stattdessen begann er, sich zu verformen und menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Jetzt hab ich's dir auf gut Japanisch gesagt und du ignorierst mich einfach. Soll ich etwa einen Kotau machen?" Die Antwort verblüffte sie allerdings: ‚Wie wäre es, wenn du statt Japanisch Irisch reden und außerdem erst einmal abwarten würdest, wer mit dir spricht? Es soll Leute geben, die ärgerliche Worte nicht goutieren!' Als die Gestalt fertig gesprochen hatte, hatte sie sich so weit materialisiert, dass sie erkennen konnte, dass das niemand anderer als ihr Bruder in seiner Astralform war. Sie zuckte zusammen, senkte den Blick und sagte: „Hätte das eine Rolle gespielt? Du bist eh sauer auf mich und ob du jetzt deswegen oder wegen vorhin sauer bist, ist nun auch egal, oder? Wäre es nicht besser, wenn ich gehe? Ich störe ja doch nur!" Er sah sie nachdenklich an und meinte: ‚Sei doch nicht albern! Ja, ich bin sauer auf dich wegen vorhin, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass du mich störst! Schau, die Zurechtweisung musste sein, da rücke ich nicht davon ab, weil es wirklich nicht okay von dir war, meine Bitte so einfach zu ignorieren und nun vor den Konsequenzen davon zu rennen. Versuch' einfach, nicht immer gleich zu explodieren, wenn dir etwas nicht passt und wir alle haben weniger Probleme. Jetzt komm, es wird gleich anfangen, zu regnen. Außerdem muss ich in meinen physischen Körper zurückkehren und meine Kraft für Notfälle sparen, anstatt dich zu suchen und zu beschwichtigen!' Als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht reagierte, drängte er sie sanft: ‚Komm rein, oder willst du tritschnaß werden? Na komm schon!' Erst jetzt stand das Mädchen zögernd auf und folgte seinem Befehl. Erleichtert seufzend kehrte Chris daraufhin in seinen Körper zurück.

In dem Moment, als Lia das Zimmer ihres Bruders betrat, klatschten die ersten Regentropfen gegen das gekippte Fenster und Cindy stand erleichtert auf, um es zu schließen. Keine Minute vorher hatte ihr eine leichte Bewegung Chris' gezeigt, dass er in seinen physischen Körper zurückgekehrt war. Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er nun vermutlich erschöpft war und Ruhe brauchte. Ihr war allerdings ein Rätsel, wie er nur seine Kräfte für solche Nichtigkeiten strapazieren konnte, anstatt sie für wichtige Dinge, wie Einsätze, aufzusparen.

Auch Lia war seine Erschöpfung auf Anhieb aufgefallen. Sie trat an sein Bett, setzte sich an die Bettkante und nahm seine schmale, schlaffe Hand in ihre schlanken, zarten Hände.

„_Chrisu?_ Es tut mir leid. Ich…ich hab echt nicht nachgedacht. Ich weiß ja, dass das mein größter Fehler ist: Ich rege mich auf, tue oder sage etwas Böses und renne dann vor den Konsequenzen davon. Hinterher tut es mir dann furchtbar leid, aber dann ist der Schaden schon geschehen und die Scherben lassen sich meist nur schwer kitten. Diesmal bist du der arme Mensch, den es erwischt hat und der nun unfreiwillig meine Fehler ausbaden darf. Ich weiß, dass es dir jetzt nur wegen mir mies geht." Sie hatte ihre Entschuldigungen ohne Punkt und Komma in flehendem Ton hervorgesprudelt und musste nun kurz innehalten, um Luft zu holen. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Cindy, um sich einzuschalten: „Nun ist es wahrlich zu spät für große Entschuldigungen, Lia-san! Er braucht jetzt Ruhe, um sich von der ganzen Aufregung zu erholen, die du ihm verursacht hat. Du weißt ja hoffentlich, dass er sich nur wegen dir so angestrengt hat? Du..." – ‚Cindy-chan..Bitte..schweig!', wies er sie matt zurecht. ‚Lass meine Schwester bitte ausreden. Sie sieht ja wenigstens ein, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat. Wie viele Menschen können das nicht zugeben und selbst wenn sie es können, sich dafür entschuldigen? Außerdem bist _du_ an der Misere auch nicht ganz unschuldig!' In ihrem vorwurfsvollen Ausbruch eingebremst, kniff Cindy die Lippen zusammen und ließ sich auf den Sessel plumpsen. Feindselig blickend, achtete sie von dieser Position darauf, dass Lia ihren Bruder nicht überanstrengte. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich sofort einzumischen, wenn irgendetwas sein sollte.

‚Fahr fort, Lia. Du warst noch nicht fertig.' Das junge Mädchen sah ihren Bruder schuldbewusst an und fuhr fort: „Ich gebe mir ohnehin Mühe, mich zu beherrschen, aber wenn ich wütend werde, dann denke ich einfach nicht mehr nach. Ich bin dir wirklich dankbar, dass du dir wegen mir so viel antust, aber das musst du wirklich nicht! Du bist ohnehin schon so schwach, da musst du dir mich nicht als zusätzliche Bürde antun, oder?" Lia legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und sah ihn bekümmert an.

Er lachte leise: ‚Ach, _mo cailín beag agus óg__13_, du bist noch so jung und naiv! Glaubst du denn, ich würde dich im Stich lassen? Schau, ich bin dein älterer Bruder und dein Bewahrer. Denkst du, ich entziehe mich leichtfertig meinen Verpflichtungen? Es sind aber nicht nur meine Pflichten, die mich an dich binden, sondern auch mein Herz! Ich hab dich von Herzen gern, Kleines, und da sehe ich gern über alle Fehler hinweg. Du hast einen starken Charakter und Willen, deshalb kannst du im Leben alles erreichen, was du dir erträumst.' Er drehte die Hand und berührte liebevoll ihre Wange mit seinen Fingerspitzen. ‚Es geht mir nicht darum, dir etwas aufzudrängen, was du nicht willst oder dich unglücklich zu machen. Trotzdem muss ich dich auf deine Fehler hinweisen und dich auf den rechten Weg drängen. Juna und du, ihr beide habt zwar unterschiedliche Wege und Ziele im Leben, aber ich muss euch beide an der Nase packen und euch auf euren Weg bringen. Deiner ist der einer _ténérestéis_, ihrer der des Avatars der Zeit.' Lia sah ihn zweifelnd an: „Aber das erklärt mir immer noch nicht, weshalb du dir mich antust. Ich bin ein komplizierter und manchmal sehr anstrengender Mensch. Du siehst nicht danach aus, als könntest du viel Anstrengung vertragen!"

Ihr Bruder lächelte sie nachsichtig an, hielt ihren Blick mit seinem fest und sagte einfach: ‚_Tá tú mo deirfiúr.__14_ So einfach ist das. Einfach und doch kompliziert, wie?'

Auf dem Heimweg hatte Lia viel, worüber sie nachdenken konnte. Chris hatte ihr an diesem Abend viele Dinge ans Herz gelegt und sie aufgefordert, darüber nachzudenken. Seine Worte waren im Prinzip einfach, aber hinter ihnen steckte dennoch viel Einsicht und Weisheit:

‚_Du fragst mich, warum ich dich nicht in Schimpf und Schande davonjage oder dir eine wütende Standpauke halte und warum ich trotz meiner doch so offensichtlichen körperlichen Schwäche versuche, mich um dich zu kümmern. Eigentlich ist die Antwort dazu recht einfach: Weil ich es dir schulde. Ich habe es vor 5 Jahren verabsäumt, dir zu erklären, warum ich fortgehe und warum ich dich zurücklassen muss. Heute sehe ich mich den Konsequenzen dieser Entscheidung gegenüber, den kleinen wie den großen. _

_Jede Entscheidung im Leben hat ihre Konsequenzen, Lia. Jedes Mal, wenn du in einer Sache die Wahl hast, ist es so, wie als wenn du auf einer Weggabelung stehst. Jeder der Wege, die von ihr abzweigen, repräsentiert eine Möglichkeit, dich zu entscheiden._

_Es kann eine ganz simple Entscheidung sein, wie zum Beispiel, ob du heute zum Abendessen Suppe oder Toast isst. Aber es kann auch eine schwerwiegende Angelegenheit sein, über die du zu entscheiden hast, wie beispielsweise das Leben eines anderen Menschen oder die Zukunft deiner Kinder._

_Lach nicht! Du kannst heute noch nicht wissen, welche Bürde dir morgen auferlegt sein mag!_

_Wenn du also nun vor dieser Weggabelung stehst, musst du dir gut überlegen, was du tun willst. Es könnte vieles von deiner klugen Wahl abhängen. Jetzt fragst du dich sicher, wie du herausfinden sollst, welche die richtige ist. Das ist gar nicht so leicht zu beantworten, da dies für jeden Menschen anders aussieht._

_Im Prinzip kannst du dich auf dein Herz und deinen Instinkt verlassen, aber manchmal ist es vonnöten, auch deinen Verstand einzuschalten. Mit ihm wäge alles, was aus deiner Wahl entstehen mag, ab, die Vorteile und die Nachteile! Wiege es ab wie Gold, denn wenn du einmal gewählt hast, ist es schwer bis unmöglich, einen Rückzieher zu machen!_

_In deinen Ohren mag das vielleicht sehr philosophisch und esoterisch klingen, aber es ist einfaches praktisches Denken! _

_Bedenke weiters, dass du im Geiste völlig klar sein solltest, um dir wirklich bewusst zu sein, was du willst. Blinde Wut, Angst, Eile, übermäßige Freude, sie alle trüben dein Urteilsvermögen! Dies kann zu fatalen Folgen führen, wenn du dich irrst! _

_Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass deine Wut nach einem Konflikt schnell verraucht und dir nachher jedes böse Wort bitter Leid tut, daher verzeihe ich dir schnell. Doch nicht jeder ist in dieser zugegebenermaßen glücklichen Lage. Auch Konflikte sind Entscheidungen, daher pass auf! Wenn du im Zorn der falschen Person bittere Worte zurufst, kann es geschehen, dass du dir damit ein wertvolles Verhältnis verdirbst und Freunde verlierst._

_Nimm einmal an, Juna und du habt einen Streit um irgendetwas. Ihr seid beide der Meinung, ihr hättet recht, dabei liegt die Wahrheit irgendwo in der Mitte. Im Verlauf der Diskussion schaukelt sich alles auf und ihr regt euch beide furchtbar auf. Irgendwann kommt der Punkt, da eine von euch explodiert und der anderen Worte ins Gesicht schleudert, die verletzend und kränkend sind. Sie hat es vielleicht gar nicht so gemeint, aber im Affekt ist es nun einmal passiert. Daraus resultieren Tränen und vielleicht geht ihr im Zorn auseinander. Hinterher, wenn ihr euch beruhigt habt, tut es euch leid und ihr würdet alles geben, diese Worte ungeschehen zu machen. Ihr könnt euch dann glücklich schätzen, wenn die andere die angebotene Entschuldigung akzeptiert und die Freundschaft nicht kündigt._

_Damit habt ihr aber einen bestimmten Pfad im Leben gewählt, was den Bogen zu den Entscheidungen zurückschlägt._

_Jetzt sagst du, solche unglücklich endenden Streitereien können schon mal passieren. Du hast Recht, aber man könnte genau dieses Problem vermeiden, indem man seine Gefühle von vorneherein unter Kontrolle behält. Gerade du als zukünftige Bewahrerin solltest das wissen, da die Qualität deiner Arbeit davon abhängen wird, wie gut du deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hast._

_Du fragst dich jetzt bestimmt, was diese ganze Predigt eigentlich mit meiner Toleranz dir gegenüber zu tun hat. Ganz einfach: Auch meine Entscheidung, Avatar der Zeit zu werden und dafür fast alles, was ich habe, zu opfern, war nicht einfach, weil ich lange darüber nachgedacht habe. Mir war bewusst, was unter Umständen herauskommen könnte, wenn ich mich so und nicht anders entscheide. Im Endeffekt befand ich aber, dass es besser ist, wenn ich diese Bürde trage und so unsere Welt im Gleichgewicht halte, als wenn wir alle auf einer sterbenden, von Raajas besetzten Welt dahinvegetieren._

_Ich wusste haargenau, dass du mir böse sein und meinen würdest, ich würde dich vernachlässigen und im Stich lassen. So hast du ja auch tatsächlich reagiert. Als wir uns nun hier so unvermutet wieder gesehen haben, sah ich meine Chance, zumindest etwas wieder gutzumachen, indem ich mich um dich kümmere und zumindest versuche, dir einen Weg zu weisen, den du alleine gehen kannst, wenn du nur willst! Verstehst du mich?_

_Nun geh, es ist spät geworden und du hast einen weiten Weg nachhause! Aber ich möchte dir noch einen Satz von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry mitgeben, der meiner Meinung nach am besten wiedergibt, was ich dir im Grunde sagen möchte: „Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut, denn das Wesentliche ist für das Auge unsichtbar!" Denk darüber nach!'_

„Hawken-san? Hallo, ist da jemand zuhause?" – „Lia-san, schläfst du seit neuestem mit offenen Augen?" – „Oi, Lia-chan! Hast du dich Hals über Kopf verliebt, dass du ständig in anderen Gefilden schwebst?"

Lia fuhr auf. „Was? Wie? Ach, ihr seid es! Habt ihr mich erschreckt!" Die drei Mädchen beugten sich über ihre blonde Freundin, die im Schulhof auf einer Bank lag und verträumt in den Himmel sah. „Sag, bist du verliebt, Lia-chan?" Sie setzte sich auf und drehte sich zu ihrer Freundin Maya: „_Verliebt?_ Wieso?" – „Du siehst so verträumt aus. Normalerweise sehen Leute so aus, wenn sie sich in jemanden verliebt haben?"

Entgeistert starrte sie Maya an und fragte sarkastisch: „In wen sollte ich denn verliebt sein? Ich wüsste mir keinen passenden Kandidaten. Du etwa, Maya-chan?" Die Mädchen kicherten. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass Lia sich kaum für die Burschen interessierte, die ihr nachliefen. Meistens fingen sie sich eine Abfuhr, die je nach Lust und Laune Lias mehr oder weniger freundlich ausfiel.

„Also ich wüsste so circa 5 Burschen, die sich darum raufen würden, mit dir zu gehen. Immerhin ist es ein veritables Privileg, mit einer Europäerin zu gehen, die so hübsch ist wie du!" Auf Lias leicht angesäuerte Miene hin fügte Maya hastig hinzu: „Aber natürlich denken nur die Typen so! Ich finde, du solltest dir noch Zeit lassen, Lia-chan!" Die Irin grinste verschmitzt: „Das will ich wohl meinen!"

Als Maya am Heimweg von der Schule Gelegenheit hatte, mit ihrer Freundin unter vier Augen zu sprechen, sagte sie ihr auf den Kopf hin zu: „Du warst wieder bei deinem Bruder, stimmts? Jedes Mal, wenn du so abwesend bist, hattest du garantiert eine interessante Diskussion mit ihm." Lia nickte lachend. „ Du hast mich mal wieder durchschaut! Ja, ich war bei ihm, aber ob man das nicht besser Streit oder Konflikt nennen sollte, was wir hatten? Unsere Meinungen haben _etwas _voneinander divergiert und da sind wir uns in die Haare geraten." Die beiden Mädchen lachten hellauf.

„Na dann, schieß los, Lia-chan, was hat er dir gesagt? Du hältst doch sonst mit nichts hinterm Berg!"

„Ja, ja! Er hat mir eine Predigt über Konsequenzen meiner Handlungen gehalten und mir einiges an den Kopf geschmissen, worüber er sagte, ich solle darüber nachdenken!" – „Ich wette, du hast darüber im Unterricht und heute in der Mittagspause nachgedacht?" Lia grinste spitzbübisch: „Er hat nur gesagt, darüber nachdenken. _Wann_ und _wo_ ich das allerdings tun soll, darüber hat er keinen Ton gesagt!" – „Lia-chan, du hast es wirklich faustdick hinter den Ohren! Es wundert mich wirklich, dass du deinem Bruder keine Kopfschmerzen verursachst!", lachte Maya.

„_A haon, a do, a trí….__15_", zählte Lia halblaut, während sie an der Gitarre saß und ein Stück für die Schulband übte. Es war rhythmisch sehr kompliziert und wenn sie dabei nicht bewusst mitzählte, dann fiel sie jedes Mal aus dem Takt. Aber da sie versprochen hatte, dieses Stück auf der Gitarre anstatt auf der Geige zu begleiten, würde sie sich zwangsläufig dahinter klemmen müssen. Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie auch einmal zu dieser schweren Begleitung singen musste, kam ihr das Grausen. Das einzige, das es ihr schmackhaft machte, war der reizende Text und die wie für ihre Sopranstimme geschaffene Melodie:

_I called your name out loud in the courtyard,  
The crystal I held was like an old friend  
The vines crawled the walls  
The wind held its breath  
But the answer I longed for never came...  
Your name, they had said, was cursed beyond measure,  
The families at odds fought with poisoned tongues  
And yet through the dark,  
Of blind, bitter hate,  
Broke a glittering light of two lover's fate...  
_

_Walls built between us,  
Miles separate us,  
Yet in our hearts, we share the same dream...  
Feelings so strong,  
We just must carry on,  
On to our Magical World...  
_

_Destiny called them like a silver poem  
They followed the dance 'till the music died out...  
Last time they met was on an earth bed  
Both knowing they'd meet again in the light...  
_

_Walls built between us,  
Miles separate us,  
Yet in our hearts, we share the same dream  
Feelings so strong  
We just must carry on,  
On to our Magical World..._

_  
In our Magical World... In our Magical World...  
Fear not, dear Juliet, your Romeo's calling  
He's waiting for you at the end of the song,  
This world was too cruel... for lovers like you,  
But here in our hearts you'll always live on..._

_(Blackmore's Night ,Magical World")_

"Lia-san, bitte sing ein wenig leiser, ich möchte hier lernen!" Sie sah auf. Vor ihr stand Kaine, Junas um 4 Jahre ältere Schwester. „Ich habe morgen in Psychologie Klausur und möchte gerne noch etwas lernen. Deine Singerei hindert mich an der Konzentration!" – „Oh entschuldige, Kaine-san! Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich singe. Ich wollte eigentlich nur die Begleitung üben, da muss ich unbewusst losgelegt haben!" Kaine schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückging: „Musiker! Dieses Mädchen singt lauthals und merkt es nicht einmal! _Muss ich das verstehen?_"

Lia hatte ein etwas gespanntes Verhältnis zu Kaine, die ein wenig hochnäsig und schnippisch war. Sie interessierte sich weniger für ihr Studium als fürs Ausgehen und Männer. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden gelegentlich aneinander krachten. Ihre Ansichten über das Leben im Allgemeinen waren einfach zu verschieden.

Kaum dass Kaine wieder in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden war, übte sie weiter. Heute ist Donnerstag, überlegte sie, und morgen ist Freitag, da ist wieder Probe. Sie wollte sich auf keinen Fall blamieren, da sie versprochen hatte, das Lied intus zu haben.

Neben diesem Lied hatte sie auch noch ein akustisches Solostück ausgewählt, dass auch wohl gelernt sein wollte. Folglich verbrachte sie die nächsten Stunden übend und probend, nachdem sie die Tür zu Junas Zimmer geschlossen hatte. Juna selber war nicht daheim, da sie mit ihrem Freund Tokio ausgegangen war und erst spät abends zurückerwartet wurde.

Derweil saßen Juna und Tokio zusammen an einem niedrigen Tisch in einem netten kleinen Lokal, tranken Cola und schwiegen sich an. Seit Juna gegen ihren Willen zum Avatar der Zeit geworden war, kriselte es in ihrer Beziehung gewaltig. Tokio war auf Chris eifersüchtig, da er dachte, Juna empfinde etwas für den jungen Iren, während Juna ihrem Freund vorwarf, nicht genug Verständnis für sie und ihre Probleme zu haben. Kurzum, eine verfahrene Situation, die auch durch die Zeit, die seit Junas schicksalhaften Motorradunfall vergangen war, nicht wirklich besser geworden war.

_**Juna:**_

_Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was in Tokio gefahren ist. Er glaubt doch allen Ernstes, dass ich etwas von Chris oder Chris etwas von mir wollen könnte! Man stelle sich das doch einmal vor: Ich und etwas von diesem Freak im Rollstuhl wollen? Lieber nehme ich Gift und sterbe daran, als dass ich mir etwas mit ihm anfange!_

_Kann ich denn etwas dafür, dass ausgerechnet ich laut Chris irgendwelche spezielle Eigenschaften oder Begabungen besitze, die mich für die Aufgaben des Avatars der Zeit geeignet machen? Das Dumme ist nur, dass er sich scheinbar in mir mehr Probleme als Vorteile eingehandelt zu haben scheint. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass er ständig an mir herummeckert und der festen Meinung ist, ich sei so unfähig und unrein. Ich muss ihm wirklich unsympathisch und in seinen Augen ein rechter Dummkopf sein._

_Persönlich fände ich Chris ja ganz nett, vor allem nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie er sich Lia gegenüber verhält, aber wenn er sich mir gegenüber so aufführt, dann kann ich dankend auf ihn verzichten._

_Aber nein, Oshima-kun ist ja der Meinung, dass er etwas von mir will. Pah! Ich habe Tokio schon hundert Mal zu erklären versucht, dass ich Chris zwar mein Leben schulde, es das aber auch schon wieder war. Ich bin ihm dankbar, dass er mich gerettet hat, aber ich hege ihm gegenüber eher wenige Sympathien. Wie soll ich auch, wenn er mich ständig tadelt, mich als unrein und dumm bezeichnet?_

_Dieser Unfall von vor einem Jahr hat unsere Beziehung wirklich gründlich ruiniert. Sie war knapp davor, mehr als nur platonisch zu sein, aber dann kamen _er_ und seine Konsorten und nichts war mehr so, wie es einmal war. Jetzt habe ich den Verdacht, dass meine Freundin Sayuri versucht, sich an Tokio heranzumachen und – quasi als Sahnehäubchen über die Probleme - dieser ihren Annäherungsversuchen durchaus nicht abgeneigt ist. Ich weiß, dass er bei Frauen auf etwas größere Oberweite steht, aber Sayuris Busen ist nicht viel größer als meiner._

_Wenn ihn stört, dass ich nicht mehr zu Meriken Burger gehe, weil ich keine Hamburger mehr essen kann, dann soll er sich bitteschön bei Chris beschweren. Immerhin hat der mir zu der Gabe verholfen, erkennen zu können, wie das, was ich esse, hergestellt wurde. Wenn Tokio sehen könnte, mit wie viel Einsatz von Giften unsere Nahrung oft hergestellt wird, würde es ihm auch grausen, das kann ich ihm garantieren. Da zahle ich lieber im Bioladen etwas mehr und kann mein Essen genießen, als dass ich mir dieses eklige Zeug antue. Gott sei Dank denkt auch Lia so, ansonsten gäbe es mit Mutter und Kaine nur noch Zoff deswegen._

_Sollte ihm nicht passen, dass ich mich bei den ganzen Einsätzen immer wieder in Lebensgefahr begebe, dann soll er das bei SEED reklamieren, nicht bei mir! Ich wäre freiwillig niemals auf solche Schwachsinnsideen gekommen. Die Erde zu retten, ist ja ganz nett, aber ich überlasse dieses Geschäft gerne den Superhelden aus Büchern, Film und Fernsehen. Mir ist es lieber, ein kleines, einfaches Leben zu führen und meine normalen Probleme aller Art zu haben, anstatt Raaja zu bekämpfen und von Chris eine auf den Deckel zu bekommen, weil ich in seinen Augen schon wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht habe. Tja, aber das ist scheinbar der Preis, den ich für seine Hilfe damals zahle…_

„Juna? Juna? Erde an Juna, bitte kommen!" - „Huh?", schrak Juna aus ihren Gedanken auf.

„Ach Gott, du hörst mir ja schon wieder nicht zu, Juna! Denkst du schon wieder an _ihn_? Wie kannst du nur? Ich weiß ja, dass ich sicher für dich ne Niete bin, weil ich keine Superkräfte habe wie Chris. Aber deswegen brauchst du mich nicht zu ignorieren!"

Ärgerlich funkelte Juna ihren Freund an. „Tokio! Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass ich von ihm nichts will? Der Gute ist ein Krüppel: an den Rollstuhl gefesselt, stumm und schwer krank! Außerdem haben weder er noch sein Gör, diese Cindy, die Höflichkeit geschluckt! Und dass ich eher Angst vor ihm habe, als sonst was, davon wollen wir bitteschön gar nicht mal reden! _Erklär mir bitte, wie ich da eine Beziehung mit ihm anfangen soll?_" – „Scheinbar interessierst du dich ja trotzdem mehr für ihn als für mich. Immer heißt es nur: Chris dies und Chris das oder SEED hier und SEED dort! Und wenn nicht gerade davon die Rede ist, dann geht es sicher um seine verrückte Schwester!", erwiderte Tokio bitter. Junas Augen verengten sich gefährlich: „Tokio! Versetze dich doch bitte ausnahmsweise einmal in meine Lage! Ich habe mir diese Angelegenheit nicht ausgesucht und könnte mir auch etwas Lustigeres vorstellen, als mich dauernd mit einem Haufen Wahnsinniger herumzuschlagen, die glauben, ich könnte die Welt retten!" Die anderen Gäste im Lokal drehten sich um, als Tokio sich über den Tisch lehnte und seine Freundin wütend anfunkelte: „Dann versteh mich doch auch einmal! Ich muss jede deiner Macken und Zickereien ausbaden und mit ansehen, wie dich dieser dürre, von Maschinen abhängige, Krüppel umarmt, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können und du willst mir einreden, das wäre nichts! Höre dir doch einmal selber zu! Das ist aber_ sehr _widersprüchlich!" Juna fauchte zurück: „Ja, und? War es denn etwa meine Idee? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass diese ganze Angelegenheit nicht meine Idee war? Nur zu deiner Information: Chris berührt außer seiner Schwester fast niemanden freiwillig, wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig ist. Sie sagt, er sei so geschult worden, um seine Energiekanäle für seine Aufgabe als Bewahrer frei zu halten und als er mich damals beim AKW Dogasaki umarmt hat, hat er nur versucht, die Lage zu retten, indem er mich beruhigt hat. – Außerdem kann ich auch nichts dafür, dass du nichts von dem hören kannst, was er mir telepathisch mitteilt! Ich weiß von Lia, dass er stumm geboren wurde und nachdem es leicht sinnlos ist, Zeichensprache zu verwenden, nachdem sie ohnehin keiner versteht, benutzt er nur Telepathie mittels einem anderen Telepathen, der als Übersetzer fungiert."

Inzwischen hatte der Streit des Pärchens die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Gäste erregt. Wenn sie auch nicht wussten, um was genau es in dieser zunehmend lauter werdenden Auseinandersetzung ging, sie sahen und hörten trotzdem zu. Am interessantesten für diese neugierigen Zuschauer war die Tatsache, dass die beiden offenbar gar nicht bemerkten, dass sie inzwischen zur Attraktion für das ganze Lokal geworden waren.

„Ah ja?", schnaubte Tokio. „Wenn ich vieles nicht selber miterlebt hätte, würde ich dir kein Wort deiner Erklärung glauben. Du kannst also wirklich froh sein, dass ich überhaupt noch da bin! Ich glaube, du weißt, dass es genug Mädchen gibt, die sich förmlich überschlagen würden, mit mir eine Beziehung anzufangen. Aber wenn ich dir nicht gut genug bin, dann geh doch zu _ihm_!" Da reichte es Juna und sie sprang wütend auf. Mit Tränen in den Augen schrie sie ihn an: „Fein, Oshima-kun! Mach was du willst! Wenn dir alle meine Schwüre, dass ich mich nie näher mit Chris einlassen würde, nicht reichen, dann ist es wohl besser, wenn wir uns eine Weile nicht sehen, bis du deinen Hitzkopf wieder von diesen Schwachsinnsideen geleert hast!" Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmte wutentbrannt zur Tür hinaus, einen gekränkten und verdatterten Tokio zurück lassend.

‚Hm…sie streitet schon wieder mit Tokio. Hat das denn nie ein Ende? Ständig nur, Tokio, Tokio, Tokio! Entweder klammert sie sich an ihn oder sie streitet mit ihm. Das Beste ist, sie streitet wegen _mir_! Man stelle sich das vor! Wegen einem wie mir brechen solche Streitereien los! Wirklich eigenartig!' Die weiße Möwe saß auf dem Dach des Gebäudes und beobachtete Juna, die an der Busstation saß und schniefte. Das junge Mädchen weinte hemmungslos und verfluchte in Gedanken denjenigen, der ihrer Meinung nach ihr all diese Probleme überhaupt eingebrockt hatte. ‚Tu nur, tu nur, _a Juna_! Gib nur mir die Schuld für alles! Warum nur bist du so naiv und töricht und siehst nicht, dass du nicht immer allen anderen die Schuld für deine Missgeschicke geben kannst?' Der Vogel schwang sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung auf den Gehsteig hinunter, direkt vor Junas Füße.

Sie sah auf, als sie im Augenwinkel ein Flattern wahrnahm. Direkt vor ihr saß eine reizende, durchscheinend weiße Möwe und sah sie aus schwarzen Knopfaugen ernst an. Sie stöhnte: „Nicht du schon wieder! Was ist los? Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen, oder mischt du dich seit neuestem auch in meine Beziehungsprobleme ein?"

Leises Gelächter erklang in ihrem Geist: ‚Ach je, nein! Eure Beziehungskiste müsst ihr beide schon selber ausmachen, da mische ich mich nicht ein!' Schlagartig wurde er ernst: ‚Du sendest dermaßen stark, dass es selbst über größere Distanzen leicht wahrnehmbar ist, dass es Probleme gibt. Und immer geht es um Tokio! Bei allem Respekt für deine Privataffären, aber schön langsam wird die Situation kritisch! Hältst du das überhaupt noch aus, so zu leben? Wie erträgst du es hier in der Stadt, mit all diesen Ablenkungen und Beziehungsproblemen? Tokio und du, ihr seid auf komplett verschiedenen Wellenlängen! Es wird höchste Zeit, dass du das einsiehst, Juna, ansonsten wirst du deine Bestimmung nie erfüllen können! Als Avatar der Zeit kannst du dir keine solchen Scherereien leisten, sondern solltest dich wirklich auf deine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Ich predige dir das immer und immer wieder, aber nein! Du hörst mir ja nicht einmal zu!' Während er sprach, stand Juna auf und ging davon. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder eine Moralpredigt von Chris am Hals haben! Ihr reichte ja schon der Streit mit Tokio für diesen Tag. Chris sollte sich hier schon gar nicht einmischen! Bevor sie um die Ecke bog, rief sie zurück: „Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe mit deinen Moralpredigten, Chris-san! Außer Scherereien haben sie mir noch nichts gebracht!"

Der Vogel flatterte daraufhin, als wollte er die Schultern zucken, flog auf, drehte eine Runde über den Platz und machte sich dann in Richtung der Berge davon.

Die Umstehenden betrachteten diese Szene verdutzt. Ein Mädchen, das mit einem Vogel sprach! Hatte man so etwas schon mal gesehen? Sicher, es gab da diese Geschichten, dass _mononoke__16_ oder _yōkai__17_ mit Tieren reden könnten, aber an diese glaubte doch schon längst keiner mehr, oder?

Hätten diese Menschen gewusst, wie sich die Sache wirklich verhielt, sie hätten es unglaublicher als alle Märchen gefunden.

Lia wurde von ihren Schulbüchern aufgeschreckt, als die Wohnungstür lautstark zuknallte. Für den Fall, dass irgendetwas passiert war, konzentrierte sie sich kurz und verstärkte ihre mentalen Schilde. Dann trat sie hinaus ins Vorzimmer, von wo ihr bereits Junas Ärger entgegenschlug. Juna selber zog sich gerade fluchend ihre Schuhe aus, warf sie ärgerlich beiseite, schlüpfte in ihre Hausschuhe und stürmte in die Küche, wobei sie ihre Freundin zur Seite stieß. „Hey!", rief Lia. „Juna, was ist los mit dir? Du passt doch sonst immer auf, wo du hingehst!" Juna ignorierte sie lieber, sonst hätte sie einiges Unfeines gesagt, und machte sich etwas zu essen. Lia folgte ihr irritiert. ‚Hm, ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie sich mit Tokio gestritten hat. Anders wäre ihre Wut nicht zu erklären. Weiters glaube ich fast, auch die Ursache des Streites zu kennen!'

Während Juna kochte und dabei wütend mit dem Geschirr klirrte, stand ihre Freundin ruhig daneben. Erst als sie um die Gläser zu fürchten begann, sagte sie: „Du hast wieder mit Tokio gestritten, oder? Du bist so sauer, das merkt ein Blinder! Aber sei so gut und lass deinen Frust nicht an den armen Gläsern aus! Was können denn die dafür?"

Juna knallte, was sie gerade in der Hand hatte, auf die Anrichte und zischte: „Was zum Teufel kann _ich_ dafür, wenn dein lieber Bruder sich seit neustem in meine Beziehungsprobleme einmischt und mein Freund mir vorwirft, ich würde etwas für Hawken-san empfinden? Ich durfte mir heute von den beiden Herren die unsinnigsten Vorwürfe anhören und darf wohl scheinbar ihre Frustrationen des Tages ausbaden!" Sie ließ sich auf einen Sessel am Esstisch fallen. „Dieser verfluchte, verdammte Krüppel! Immer mischt er sich überall ein, gibt Ratschläge, die keinen Sinn ergeben! Cindy ist auch nicht viel besser! Sarkastisch, unmanierlich, frech bis zum Umfallen! Aber nicht dass er einmal zur Abwechslung auf die Idee käme, sie zu tadeln! Nein! Cindy-chan ist ja unentbehrlich! _Chris to Cindy no baka!__18__Baka, baka, baka!__19_"

Als Juna für ihre nächste Tirade Luft holte, fuhr Lia ärgerlich auf: „Wie kannst du nur, Juna? Er kann doch nichts dafür, dass er kaum gehen und nicht sprechen kann. Stumm war er schon immer und der Rollstuhl ist Teil des Preises, den er zahlt, dass wir heute noch hier sitzen können und noch nicht von Raaja überrannt worden sind. Sei doch froh, anstatt es dem Armen mit solch einem Undank zu vergelten! Du kennst ihn ja nicht einmal wirklich, wie willst du wissen, was in seinen Augen sinnig ist und was nicht?" Juna sah ihre Freundin gekränkt an: „Was weiß denn ich? Er denkt von mir doch ohnehin nur als Närrin und Dummkopf! Zumindest sagt er das immer zu mir. Wie soll ich da bitte sehr besser von ihm denken?"

Lia marschierte zur Anrichte, um nicht zu explodieren. Sie klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an die Tischplatte fest, wie als ob sie sie abreißen wollte, damit sie nicht vor Wut die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte verlor. Es würde sie schließlich beide in ernste Schwierigkeiten bringen, sollte dieser Streit irgendwelche Kollateralschäden verursachen.

Sie wirbelte herum, ihre blauen Augen wütend zu Schlitzen verengt: „Wenn mein Bruder wirklich denken würde, dass du solch eine Närrin wärest, hätte er dich nie und nimmer als seine Nachfolgerin ausgewählt. Er ist ja schließlich kein Idiot und hat Augen im Kopf! Er hat _immer_ einen Grund für das, was er tut!" – „Ach ja? Na dann erkläre mir einmal, wie er auf die Idee kommen konnte, mich als Nachfolgerin zu wählen?", fauchte Juna zurück.

„Was weiß denn ich? Schließlich war es _seine_ Idee, nicht meine! Er hat mir kein Wort darüber gesagt, warum er dich gewählt hat. Wieso fragst du ihn nicht einfach, anstatt dich bei mir schadlos zu halten?"

Juna schnaubte verärgert und konterte: „Ihr redet doch alle nur groß herum und sagt nichts aus. Alles nur heiße Luft!" Daraufhin drehte sich Lia am Absatz um und verschwand, die Türe hinter sich zuknallend.

Cindy saß im Türkensitz am Boden des Nemetons und dachte nach. Seit Chris Juna als seine Nachfolgerin gewählt hatte, hatten sich ihrer Meinung nach zwar anfangs die Ereignisse überschlagen, aber nun stagnierte die Entwicklung. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Juna auf der Stelle trat und dass es nur eines Anstoßes bedürfte, damit sie endgültig Chris' Position als Avatar der Zeit übernehmen konnte. Für Cindy selber würde jedoch immer er derjenige sein, der die absolute Autorität hatte. Er hatte einfach mehr Erfahrung und im Gegensatz zu Juna keine Angst.

_**Cindy:**_

_Hmpf. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, was Chris an Juna findet. Sie wird halb hysterisch vor Angst, wenn sie Visionen hat, denkt eher an ihren Freund als an ihre Aufgabe und Chris zuzuhören kommt ihr erst gar nicht in den Sinn. Was soll denn Chris da sagen? Er bekommt das alles noch viel stärker mit und als Draufgabe hat er einen Raaja in sich! Er hätte einen Grund, die Nerven zu verlieren und herumzujammern. Aber er sagt nicht einen Ton und hat sogar noch Humor – ein klares Zeichen, dass er noch nicht aufgegeben hat!_

_Aber ich gebe zu, dass sie sich inzwischen schon sehr gebessert hat. Ganz am Anfang hat sie ja wirklich nichts kapiert, inzwischen ist sie ja immerhin so weit, dass sie gegen Raaja kämpft und nicht in Panik gerät._

_Wenn ich daran denke, wie das anfangs war, gruselt es mir heute noch! Bei ihrem allerersten Einsatz hat sie völlig die Nerven verloren und Chris musste sein Leben riskieren, um das AKW Dogasaki bei Tsuruga vor dem GAU zu bewahren. Wäre dieser Einsatz schief gegangen, so wäre die ganze Kansai-Region unbewohnbar geworden – eine verstrahlte Wüste, in der alles vergiftet gewesen und den Raaja in Japan Tür und Tor geöffnet worden wäre. _

_Ich schwöre, dann hätte ich mich freiwillig gemeldet, um den Raaja Freibier zu verkaufen!_

_Daraufhin hat er sie erstmal in die Wildnis auf den heiligen Berg in den Japanischen Alpen geschickt, um ihren Körper zu reinigen. Das hat ihr zwar anfänglich geholfen und etliche Einsichten vermittelt, aber alles wurde wieder zunichte, kaum dass sie nach Kobe zurückgekehrt war._

_In Folge haben Juna und Oshima-kun sich prompt diesen höchst gefährlichen Magen-Darm-Virus eingefangen, an dem sie beide beinahe gestorben wären. Wiederum musste Chris eingreifen, um ihrer beider Leben zu retten. Dabei ging es ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt selber so schlecht! Diese beiden dämlichen Turteltäubchen, was rennen sie auch geradewegs zu Meriken Burger?_

_Was ich ihr allerdings zugute halten muss, dass sie sein Leben gerettet hat, als der Raaja in ihm drohte, ihn zu übernehmen und zu töten. Keiner der Beteiligten kam zwar unverletzt davon, aber es waren Gott sei Dank nur Abschürfungen und Prellungen. Ich hatte zusätzlich noch eine Zerrung in der Schulter, aber es war nichts Dauerhaftes, obwohl wir nach dieser Aktion alle ausgesehen haben, als hätten wir mit einem Häcksler geknutscht._

_Dafür nahm ich damals gerne den Ärger mit Teresa und dem Commander in Kauf! Auch Chris hat mich nachher für meine Eigenmächtigkeit, Juna einfach so zu holen und als Draufgabe Oshima-kun mitzuschleifen, tüchtig gescholten. Trotzdem: lieber hundertmal Schelte von ihm, als vor seinem Grab zu stehen und ganz alleine auf der Welt zu sein!_

_Eins steht jedoch für mich fest: Egal, ob Juna ihn irgendwann ablösen kann oder nicht, er wird für mich immer die bestimmende Autorität sein und ich werde nur ihm und niemandem andren gehorchen! Er hat mich gerettet, als ich niemanden auf der Welt hatte und dafür bin ich ihm zu ewigem Dank verpflichtet. Er nimmt sich, wann immer er kann, Zeit für mich, um mir etwas beizubringen._

_Da können Onizuka oder Teresa sich noch so oft einmischen, für mich wird immer Chris die Person sein, der ich gehorchen werde!_

Das Kind schrak auf, als in der Höhle das ihr vertraute Geräusch des elektrischen Rollstuhles ihres Beschützers widerhallte. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie sein Kommen gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie drehte sich überrascht um: ‚Du hier? Ich dachte, du…' - ‚Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du hier sein wirst. Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, dass wir bald zu dem Treffen mit dem Commander müssen? Gottseidank ist deine Aura inzwischen so stark, dass man sie selbst über dem Störsignal des Steinkreises spüren kann.', er lachte leise und fuhr fort: „Sprich, Cindy, was beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du dich hier im Steinkreis zum Nachdenken verkriechst?'

Cindy wusste nur zu gut, dass er vermutlich ahnte, was sie hierher getrieben hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz antwortete sie auf seine Frage: „Ich habe nur über die kleine Mistkröte und die Wahnsinnige nachgedacht!' Chris hob eine Augenbraue: ‚Über _wen_?' - „Ariyoshi und die Irre, die behauptet, deine Schwester zu sein – auch wenn mir das reichlich unplausibel erscheint, vor allem, wenn ich sie und dich in meinem Kopf einander gegenüberstelle!" – ‚Cindy!', er funkelte sie an, 'Was soll denn das heißen?'

Das Mädchen lachte spöttisch: „Stimmt doch! Juna hat keine Ahnung von irgendwas und Lia ist eher eine Gefahr für uns! Wie soll ich die beiden da als etwas anderes bezeichnen? Abgesehen davon, dass meiner Meinung nach Lia den ganzen Ablauf nur stört und es besser wäre, wenn sie nicht mehr mit SEED und deiner Arbeit mit Juna in Verbindung käme. Überhaupt: wenn du mich fragst, sind beide überflüssig! Auch wenn beispielsweise Juna sich schon ein wenig verbessert hat, wäre ich dafür, einen anderen Nachfolger für dich zu suchen, der etwas kompetenter ist. Lia ist sowieso eher eine Gefahr als jemand, der uns von Nutzen sein kann."

Chris Hawken verschlug es wirklich selten die Sprache, aber Cindy hatte es mit dieser gehässigen Bemerkung geschafft, ihn um eine Antwort ringen zu lassen. Er fragte sich innerlich, wie eifersüchtig Cindy auf Juna und Lia sein musste, um ihm ernsthaft vorzuschlagen, die beiden loszuwerden und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass Cindy sich künstlich immer mehr in ihre Abscheu hineinsteigerte. Ein wenig konnte er sie ja verstehen.

Sie hatte bis jetzt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, Liebe und Fürsorge gehabt. Er hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, sie trotz seines Zeitmangels und seiner gesundheitlichen Probleme im Gebrauch ihrer Fähigkeiten zu unterrichten und ihr ein soviel Zuwendung wie möglich zu geben, da ihm bewusst war, dass das im Moment genau das war, was sie brauchte. Weiters versuchte er, wann immer es ihm möglich war, ihr ein wenig Allgemeinbildung zu vermitteln, auch wenn ihm vollkommen klar war, dass dies höchst unzureichend war und es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn sie in seine Heimat Irland geschickt und dort unterrichtet würde. Leider war dies eine Illusion, denn Cindy würde sich nie von ihm trennen lassen, da er für sie ein Beschützer, ein Bruder und vor allem die wichtigste Bezugsperson nach dem Verlust ihrer Eltern war. Außerdem war er auf ihre Hilfe als Dolmetscherin und Assistentin angewiesen, vor allem, wenn es um die Kommunikation mit Nichttelepathen ging oder darum, ihm bei irgendwelchen Sachen, die er aufgrund seiner zunehmenden körperlichen Schwäche nicht mehr selber erledigen konnte, zu helfen.

Es war ja nicht so, als ob er das kleine Mädchen nicht wie eine Schwester zu lieben gelernt hätte – im Gegenteil: er liebte sie von Herzen und mochte sich nicht von ihr trennen. Aber er sah auch, dass Cindy durch die eigentlich viel zu früh übernommene Verantwortung manchmal überfordert war und das nur mühsam durch Großmäuligkeit und Unverschämtheit kaschierte. Es machte sie zwar reifer, als viele andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter waren, aber dennoch war es seiner Meinung nach alles andere als förderlich für ihre Entwicklung. Welches Kind wuchs denn normalerweise auf einer paramilitärischen Basis auf und diente als Dolmetsch für ein schwerkrankes, hoch stehendes Mitglied einer Geheimorganisation? Er wusste, was eine (bis auf seine Ausbildung als _ténérezu_) normale Kindheit und Jugend war, was ihn nur noch mehr in seinen Versuchen bestärkte, Cindy soviel Stabilität wie möglich zu geben und sie so gut es ging zu entlasten.

Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass sie auf Juna eifersüchtig war und sie für unfähig hielt, seine Nachfolgerin zu werden und ihm daher laufend vorwarf, eine schlechte Wahl getroffen zu haben. Aber dass Cindy sich innerlich so durch Eifersucht vergiftete, war ihm zu seinem Ärger beinahe entgangen.

‚Was soll das heißen, meine Schwester sei eine Gefahr für alle, Cindy?', erwiderte er mit einem scharfen Unterton, der klar Missfallen ausdrückte. Hätten sich Cindys Haare jetzt sträuben können wie der Schwanz einer Katze, sie hätten es jetzt getan: „Schau dir doch mal ihre Arbeitsweise an! Juna lässt sich wenigstens ansatzweise von dir führen, aber Lia? Sie protestiert, sie ist eigenwillig und von zuhören hat sie noch nie was gehört, will mir scheinen! Du kümmerst dich nur noch um sie und ich – ich falle durch den Rost!" Sie schniefte theatralisch.

‚Erkläre mir bitte, wie du auf die Idee kommst, ich würde dich vernachlässigen? Du weißt genau, wie wichtig du mir bist und dass ich eigentlich die meiste Zeit mit dir verbringe.' Chris sah Cindy mit tadelnd erhobenen Augenbrauen an. ‚Dein Benehmen missfällt mir sehr, Cindy-chan!'

Das brachte das Fass für Cindy zum Überlaufen. Sie sprang auf und beugte sich zu ihm: „Immer heißt es Lia dies und Juna das, aber kein Mensch überlegt sich, wie es _mir_ dabei geht! Keiner nimmt mich ernst, keiner kümmert sich um mich und keiner interessiert sich für mich. Alle glauben, es sei selbstverständlich, dass ich da bin. Dabei bist du doch ohne mich komplett aufgeschmissen, Chris, und das weißt du haargenau!" Das Mädchen steigerte sich mehr und mehr in ihre Wut, Eifersucht und Hysterie hinein, ohne zu bemerken, wie weh sie Chris, der doch immer nur ihr Bestes gewollt hatte, mit diesem Ausbruch tat. Auch fiel ihr nicht auf, dass sie unwillkürlich zu schreien begonnen hatte und ihr wütende Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Chris beschloss, das Problem so sanft wie möglich anzusprechen und dem Kind gleichzeitig zu vermitteln, dass es in seinen Augen trotz allem nichts falsch machte. Von Cindys Standpunkt aus waren ihre Emotionen für sie sicherlich berechtigt, wenn auch neutral gesehen inkorrekt. Er holte tief Luft und berührte sanft ihren Geist: ‚Du bist eifersüchtig, Cindy, nicht wahr? Du glaubst, ich beachte dich nicht genug und lasse dich im Stich, oder? Du denkst, ich zöge Juna und Lia dir vor? Oh du kleines Dummchen! Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde zulassen, dass du wieder alleine wärst? Ach, _a chailín mo chroí__20_!'

Chris' gälische Koseworte verfehlten selten ihre Wirkung, egal ob Cindy sie verstand oder nicht. Sie wollte beleidigt und böse sein und ihn mit Verachtung strafen – aber irgendwie ging das nicht. Stattdessen begann sie lauft zu schniefen und sank weinend auf die Knie. Sie stammelte schluchzend: „Deine Freundlichkeit bringt mich manchmal wirklich um! Ja…nein…..ich…ich hab Angst, Chris! Ich will dich nicht verlieren und wieder alleine sein! Versteh mich doch, ich will doch nur…." Der Rest ihres Satzes ging in Tränen und Gestammel unter. Chris fuhr mit dem Rollstuhl nahe an sie heran und bedeutete ihr, sich an seine Schulter zu schmiegen, damit er sie leichter in den Arm nehmen konnte. Während er ihr beruhigend über die dichten roten Haare strich flüsterte er in ihren Geist: „_Caoin, mo chroí__21_…jeder Mensch tut das manchmal! _Ní__scéal__cinn__chroim__é__22_'

Für das kleine Mädchen war dies ein seltener Moment. Chris tolerierte Berührungen im Allgemeinen nur ungern und nur wenn wirklich kein Weg darum herum führte. Umso erstaunlicher war daher die Tatsache, dass sie sich in Chris' Armen wieder fand und von ihm getröstet wurde. Entschlossen, sich keine Sekunde dieser seltenen Erfahrung entgehen zu lassen, kuschelte sie sich noch enger an seine Schulter und genoss diesen seltenen Moment.

Sie wusste nicht, warum Koseworte in seiner Muttersprache immer so einen Effekt auf sie hatten, da sie ja kaum Irisch verstand. Klar, sie hatte mit der Zeit einige einfache Wörter wie _„le do thoil__23__"_, _„go raibh maith agat"__24_, _„tar!__25__"_, _„suigh síos!"__26__, „grian"__27__, „gealach"__28__, „éan"__29_ oder _„imightéigh, le do thoil"_ 30gelernt, aber es hatte sich nie die Zeit für intensiveren Unterricht gefunden. Ihre Vermutung war jedoch, dass es der Klang der Sprache war:

Chris konnte zwar nicht sprechen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund klang seine Gedankenstimme dennoch weicher, voller und fast singend, wenn er seine Muttersprache benutzte. Cindy hatte diesen Tonfall und die fremden steigenden und fallenden Silben lieben gelernt, auch wenn sie sie nur in den seltensten Fällen verstand. Selbst wenn er Japanisch sprach, war immer noch ein Hauch dieser melodischen Silben in seinem leichten _gaijin__31_-Akzent zu spüren. Sprach er hingegen Englisch, wurde der gälische Akzent fast unmerklich und kam nur dann stärker zur Geltung, wenn er sich aufregte, mit seiner Schwester sprach oder es ihm schlecht ging. In letzterem Fall konnte es sogar passieren, dass er – so vermutete sie jedenfalls – in den Dialekt seiner Kindheit und Jugend im Gaeltacht von Galway mit härteren Konsonanten, stärkeren Kehllauten und weicheren Vokalen zurückfiel. Es fiel ihr dann immer schwer, ihn zu verstehen, da sie zwar Schulenglisch beherrschte, aber mit starken Dialekten wie diesen überhaupt nicht vertraut war.

Irgendwann wurde sie gewahr, dass Chris aufgehört hatte, zu reden und sie einfach nur schweigend im Arm hielt. Sie schniefte und er reichte ihr leise lachend ein Taschentuch: ‚Hier hast du, _a chailín ruaidh__32_. Fest hinein schnäuzen!' Sie konnte bei dieser Anrede ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, auch wenn man normalerweise sicher nur kleine Kinder so anredete. Sie war ja immerhin schon13 Jahre alt! – ‚Du glaubst, du bist zu alt für ein bisschen Bemuttern, Cindy-chan? Wir können das auch gleich ganz anders spielen!', drohte er ihr scherzhaft und sie musste lachen. Chris' Humor und Schalk blitzte nur zu selten auf in dieser harten Zeit, die ihnen allen Opfer abverlangte.

Zur gleichen Zeit stand die gesamte Führungsriege von SEED Japan, bestehend aus Wissenschaftlern, Commander Onizuka, Teresa Wong und einigen untergeordneten Kommandanten, im großen Kommandoraum um einen Tisch, auf den eine aktuelle Karte von Japan mit allen wichtigen Leylinien projiziert wurde, versammelt und wartete auf die beiden. „Wo ist Chris denn bloß? Er meinte noch, er wolle Cindy suchen, damit er nicht alles aufschreiben muss, was er sagen will, aber er ist jetzt schon eine Viertelstunde überfällig! Er weiß doch genau, dass wir ohne sein Wissen in dieser Sache hilflos sind!", murmelte einer der Wissenschaftler. Einer seiner Kollegen fügte feindselig hinzu: „Was hat dieser dumme Junge auch solche Freiheiten? Ich würde ihm an Ihrer Stelle nie soviel erlauben, Commander Onizuka!"

Onizuka, der bis dahin stirnrunzelnd die Karte betrachtet hatte, erwiderte scharf: „Ruhe! Ohne Chris wären wir nie soweit gekommen, wie wir heute sind. Sein Wissen und sein Mut haben uns ernste Schwierigkeiten erspart und sein Dickkopf hat ihn über Situationen gerettet, die manche seiner Vorgänger das Leben gekostet hat. Seine Rechte als TI-1 sind mehr als nur gerechtfertigt. Wenn er sich jetzt verspätet, wird er einen Grund haben. Chris Hawken hat für _alles_ einen Grund, auch wenn er für uns nicht immer einsichtig ist!" – „Aber Commander…"

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und der Gesuchte kam in Begleitung von Cindy endlich herein. Er warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Onizuka, der grüßend nickte, und kam sofort zum Tisch, um die Besprechung nicht mehr länger aufzuhalten. Sofort trat Frau Meyerbeer, eine Expertin für Geologie und Geomantik, vor und trug die neuesten Informationen bezüglich der japanischen Leylines vor:

„Die aktuellen Messwerte ergeben eine immer stärkere Destabilisierung der Leylinien im Raum Osaka, Gifu, Sapporo und Hiroshima. Alle hängen über die alten Ruinen – genauer gesagt den Steinkreis - hier auf der Basis zusammen. Weiters scheint es, als ob der Energiefluß mehr und mehr abnimmt, weil Raaja im Meer die Energie anzapfen, um sich zu vermehren. Unsere Berechnungen haben ergeben, dass dies zu vermehrten starken Erdbeben führen kann, was sich in weiterer Folge über die Energieknotenpunkte der Erde über den gesamten Globus fortpflanzen kann, wenn man diesem Phänomen nicht rechtzeitig Einhalt gebietet."

Onizuka zwirbelte seinen Schnurrbart zwischen den Fingern seiner rechten Hand und wandte sich an Chris: „Chris-kun, was sagst du dazu? Kannst du gefühlsmäßig eine Aussage treffen, was in dieser Sache machbar ist?" Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach. Dann warf er Cindy einen Blick zu, auf den hin diese den Rollstuhl losließ und einen Schritt zurücktrat, damit er frei navigieren konnte. Chris nahm einem Nebenstehenden den Kugelschreiber aus der Hand, fuhr ein Stück den Tisch entlang und legte selbigen mit einer sparsamen, vielsagenden Bewegung knallend auf den Tisch, wo er neben dem Lichtpunkt, der die Basis darstellte, zu liegen kam.

Cindy trat einen Schritt vor, um beim Übersetzen von allen gehört zu werden: „Er sagt, dass es möglich sein müsste, von hier aus die Leylinien wieder zu stabilisieren. Allerdings ist das Risiko groß, dass diese Stabilisierung nur temporär ist. Wenn ihr damit leben könnt, ist er willens, sein Leben zu riskieren und mit der Hilfe von TI-2, Lia und mir den Ausgleich zu versuchen. Aber, wie schon gesagt: Es könnte ihn das Leben kosten, wenn etwas dabei schief geht."

Für Minuten herrschte bestürztes Schweigen am Tisch, doch dann redeten alle auf einmal durcheinander. „Wie soll das gehen?" – „Was soll das heißen, er riskiert sein Leben?" – „Was braucht er, um es zu schaffen?"

Dann durchbrach Onizukas kräftige Stimme das Stimmengewirr: „Ruhe, bitte! Chris wird uns sicher gleich genaueres sagen, nur dafür müssen wir ihm zuhören! – Chris, sei so gut und erkläre dich!"

Cindy holte Luft und übersetzte wörtlich: „Nun, ich möchte versuchen, das Energiegleichgewicht wieder herzustellen, indem ich an dem alten _nemeton_ wie ein Akupunkteur arbeite. Wenn man weiß, wie, kann man leicht hohe Energien heraufbeschwören und diese dann nutzen um die Energielinien – oder Leylinien, wie Sie es nennen – zu reinigen und den Fluss wieder ins Lot zu bringen. Was die Lebensgefahr angeht: Es ist sicherlich für Sie leicht einsichtig, dass eine Person all diese Energien bündeln und lenken muss, damit etwas Sinnvolles dabei herauskommen kann. Diese Person werde ich sein und als solcher muss ich mich aber auf alle, die mit mir arbeiten, verlassen können. Diese Menschen tragen die Last mit mir gemeinsam und wenn von ihnen plötzlich einer nachgibt, trifft mich ein Rückschlag an Energie, den man durchaus einem Kurzschluss vergleichen könnte. Dieser plötzliche starke Energiefluss würde dann durch meinen Körper durchfahren und mich im schlimmsten Fall sofort töten. Ein Effekt, wie wenn ein Mensch in eine Hochspannungsleitung greifen würde, nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Alle Anwesenden sahen sich an. Was Chris da anbot, war ein äußerst riskantes Unterfangen. Aber wenn es die einzige Chance war, dieses Problem zu beheben? Was dann?

Teresa wandte sich an Chris: „Wie stehen die Chancen, dass deine Idee Erfolg hat, wenn alles plangemäß geht?" Der junge Ire sah sie ernst an: „Wenn alles geht wie es soll, dann wird am Ende das Energiegefüge komplett im Lot sein, zumindest für einige Zeit."

Daraufhin gingen zwischen ihr und dem Kommandanten einige Blicke hin und her, dann sagte sie: „Nun gut, wir vertrauen deinem Urteil, Chris. Mach deine Vorbereitungen und dann tu, was du tun musst!" Chris nickte und damit war die Besprechung faktisch aufgelöst. Das Problem war definiert und ein Weg zur Lösung desselben war in Sicht. Mehr konnte man wirklich nicht erwarten.

Nachdem Cindy an diesem Abend zu Bett gegangen war, hatte auch Chris sich niedergelegt, konnte aber keinen Schlaf finden. Zu viele Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Er war sich wohl des Risikos, das er einging, bewusst. Aber war das Cindy auch? Und konnte er Juna und Lia einfach so in diesen Plan hineinziehen? Immerhin war Juna noch immer extrem ängstlich im Umgang mit ihren Kräften und Cindy war im Prinzip ein wilder Telepath. Einzig und allein seine Schwester Lia hatte die Ausbildung, um solch eine Unternehmung wirklich aktiv stützen zu können. Würde das jedoch genügen? Er wusste es nicht.

1 Mein Mädchen

2 Zum Teufel mit ihm!

3 Chris! Geht es dir nicht gut?

4 Lia! Mädchen (oder Mädel), wie geht es dir? Geht es dir gut?

5 Hallo, Chris und Cindy! Mir geht's gut und euch?

6 Uns geht es auch gut.

7 Fein.

8 Ja. Setz dich.

9 Trinkst du Apfelsaft?

10 Trink' ich, danke.

11 Du bist so dünn wie Tang, dem die Blätter weggefault sind und so blass wie mein Hemd, Bruder! (sagt man in Irland zu einer Person im Falle von Hunger oder langer Krankheit)

12 Galway

13 mein kleines und junges Mädchen

14 Du bist meine Schwester.

15 Eins, zwei, drei…

16 Geister

17 Dämonen

18 Chris und Cindy, ihr Dummköpfe!

19 Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!

20 My darling girl/ mein liebstes Mädchen

21 Wein, mein Liebes

22 Du brauchst dich dafür nicht zu schämen/ Es ist kein Grund, sich zu schämen!

23 bitte

24 danke

25 Komm!

26 Setz dich!

27 Sonne

28 Mond

29 Vogel

30 Bitte, geh

31 外人 / がいじん gaijin Ausländer

32 Rotes Mädchen; Anspielung auf Cindys rote Haare


End file.
